Amor idiota
by Toon Csi
Summary: Una vez le pregunté a un angel, que cual era el peor castigo. Y el me respondió: "El amor no corespondido" ¿Que había hecho yo para merecer tal castigo? Si, claro; enamorarme de mi MEJOR amigo. Un fic 100% ZeLink
1. Prólogo

BUENO, ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC EN LA LEYENDA DE ZELDA. HE LEIDO UNOS INCREIBLES (A LOS CUALES LES HE DEJADO REVIEWS) Y ME INSPIRARON A CREAR ESTE FIC.

COMO SIEMPRE, ES ZELDA X LINK.

ADEMAS DE QUE ESTOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A NINTENDO BLA, BLA, BLA, BLA.

AGRADECERÍA UNOS REVIEWS PARA VER SI LO CONTINUO O NO. ¡¡¡PLISS!!!

BUENO, OJALÁ Y LES GUSTE… ¡DISFRUTENLO!

AMOR IDIOTA

"**LA VIDA ES UN ASCO, Y POR SI FUERA POCO, TE MATA" **

"**Si, bueno… no tendré esa suerte"**

Jacob Black en Amanecer. (Saga Crepúsculo de Estephanie Meyer)

**PROLOGO**

Yo lo amaba. Y nada importaba. Excepto una pequeña cosa con la que no contaba:

Al estar separados tanto tiempo, no era de esperarse que los dos encontráramos a _alguien mas_. Sobre todo el. Link, era el chico más comprensivo y cariñoso que jamás creía encontrar, cualquier chica caería a sus pies. Link era muy guapo. Tan guapo, que nunca creí que alguien me lo arrebataría, siempre pensé en una "ventaja" que tenía sobre las demás, pero que solo complicó las cosas a la hora que e declaré mis sentimientos: Yo era su amiga, su _mejor amiga._

Y estaba enamorada de él.

"**Era un amor idiota, yo por él… y él por otra"**


	2. Cap 1 Te extraño tanto

* * *

¡NECESITO SU OPINION!

¡LOS REVIEWS SON UNA DROGA, NO LO PUEDO EVITAR!

* * *

SORRY

**Cap. 1.- Te extraño tanto**

ZELDA'S POV

El miedo es un sentimiento tan vergonzoso, tan profundo, que solo pocas personas han logrado dominarlo, unas, cuando creyeron tenerlo totalmente bajo control, corrieron como niñas despavoridas. Las veces que yo tuve miedo, siempre fue al ver a mi mejor amigo pelear. No quiero decir que no confiara en que ganaría, era simplemente el temer que saliera lastimado o algo peor. Link siempre había estado a mi lado, apoyándome en esos momentos de tristeza, ahora que se encontraba ausente, tenía que salvarme yo misma. Hablando literalmente, estaba siendo perseguida por un wolfos a mitad de la noche. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo una princesa a mitad de la noche en el bosque? Esa pregunta es fácil. Yo había salido a buscar algún rastro de Link. Al pasar tiempo desde que había visto al hylian, pude notar como mi vida carecía de sentido, ya no me era tan fácil despertar y saber que no lo vería. O al final de día, una punzada de decepción atravesara nuevamente mi corazón al ver que el no había regresado.

Podría convertirme en Sheik, y matar al wolfos de una buena vez, al haber inventado yo un contra hechizo y transformarme cada vez que quisiera, había dado a Impa, mi tutora, la emoción por pasar a el siguiente nivel y enseñarme hechizos más complicados, pero estaba tan desesperada por la pérdida de sangre, que no podría concentrarme en el hechizo con exactitud. Corría con desesperación, gracias a unos pequeños hechizos que ya dominaba, había logrado cortarle una pata, pero el desgraciado animal, debía tener mucha hambre como para darse por vencido.

-¡Ya déjame, desgraciado! - El dolor era desgarrador. Me había alcanzado de un zarpazo hasta quitarme un pedazo de miel en mi costado derecho, por supuesto, fue por mi culpa. Mi descuido me había costado esta herida y la pérdida de sangre era inevitable. -¡Te cortaré otra pata si me es necesario!

Como si en realidad si me hubiera entendido, disminuyó su velocidad, pero no me confié, estaba segura de lo que su instinto le decía: Me podría encontrar después rastreando mi sangre por el bosque. Demonios. No había salida, si después lograba encontrarme, no podría hacer nada.

No era de esperarse que el cansancio se hiciera presente, después de hacer corrido tanto, cualquiera ya se hubiera rendido a morir en las fauces del wolfos. Agradecí interiormente las prácticas que Impa me dio desde los 10 años. Al ser ella la última Sheikah, sintió la necesidad de transmitir sus conocimientos, yo, emocionada, accedí a espaldas de mi padre, cada tarde de dolor muscular, compensaba las horas de resistencia que necesité hoy. Las piernas me flanquearon a los pocos instantes y caí sobre la tierra aún húmeda. Sentí punzadas en las palmas de las manos y las rodillas, pero fueron sustituidas por una más grande en mi costado.

Solté un fuerte grito de agonía, respiraba agitadamente en un intento por satisfacer la demanda de mis pulmones por más oxígeno. Sentí que alguien se acercaba, no era el wolfos, era una persona, un hombre para ser exacto; sus pasos hacìan demasiado ruido al caminar y no eran ligeros como el de una chica. Estaba acompañado de un animal, no logré descifrar la raza, pero no quise que me descubriera. Al no encontrar un posible escondite, opté por usar mis últimas energías y todo mi coraje para realizar un hechizo. Murmuré las palabras equivocadas y tuve que empezar de nuevo.

-¡CAMBIO! –Grité cuando el conjuro estuvo completo. Una luz me rodeó un en dos segundos, dejé de ser La Princesa Zelda para convertirme en Sheik. Un joven guerrero armado por las artes y secretos Sheikahs.

No pude soportar estar parada mucho más, así que me dejé caer a los pies de una árbol. Y, de entre las sombras, apareció un joven. Vestía muy formal, absolutamente negro, una capa negra también, muy cara toda su ropa, deduje que sería alguien de la nobleza. Era un completo desconocido para mí, pero, era guapo, muy guapo.

-Disculpe ¿Se encuentra usted bien? –Preguntó amablemente.

-¿Me ve usted _bien_? –Respondí sarcástica, el dolor en mi cintura me ponía de un muy mal humor. Guardó silencio unos segundos, analizando mi respuesta. -¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Aston. Soy el príncipe Aston.

-Príncipe –Repetí, sin darme cuenta, en voz alta

-Déjeme llevarla a un lugar mejor –Aston me ignoró levantándose -esa herida puede infectarse. Tengo un campamento no muy lejos de aquí, ahí hay medicamentos y vendas…

Me quedé atónita. Ese muchacho sabía que yo no pertenecía al género masculino ¿Pero como? No podía ser cierto, tal vez todos sabían sobre algunas cosas de los Sheikas, pero nunca me habían descubierto el conjuro del alter ego. ¿Verdad? Me tendió la mano amablemente para que me pudiera levantar con más facilidad.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-¿De qué? –Preguntó distraído –Ah, de que tú eres mujer. –Ascendí con curiosidad –No se mucho sobre los Sheikas, ahora que son una raza extinta –O al menos eso creía él y los demás, por que no conocían a Impa – Pero sé, que antes de transformarse, una luz rodea su cuerpo, haciendo la transformación un tanta más _íntima_ podría decirse.

-Tu me viste transformándome –Concluí

-Si –Admitió tímidamente –No fue mi intención, solo que vi que ese wolfos te estaba persiguiendo, así que creí que podrías necesitar ayuda…

-¡El wolfos! –Exclamé comenzando a correr. Maldición, me había olvidado de él

-¡Espera! –Me tomó del brazo obligándome a girarme y mirarlo a los ojos. –El wolfos no nos molestará más. Ya me he encargado de él.

-Gracias

Nos miramos un rato, mientras me perdía en la hermosura de sus ojos. Dicen que los ojos son una ventana al alma, y al mirarlo perfectamente, supe que era un hombre leal y amoroso. Una muy buena persona. Cuando caímos a la realidad, el me invitó nuevamente a ir a su campamento, al lo cual accedí, estaba en realidad muy cansada y al nombrar medicamentos y vendas, creí que llegaría al paraíso. Después de ayudarme a subir a su caballo, el se montó detrás de mí, pasando sus manos muy atrevidamente por mi cadera para tomar las riendas, haciéndome ruborizar al instante. Mientras el sonerìa con suficiencia.

Cuando ya nos encontrábamos en el campamento, me curó y me vendo cariñosamente, si dejar de estar ruborizado, ambos lo estábamos, al tener un contacto tan íntimo. No me transformé en zelda hasta que estuve completamente segura de que no corría peligro con él.

-Con que la princesa Zelda ¿Eh?

-Ahmm si –Me mordí la lengua, aún no confiaba en su totalidad en este hombre. Saben las diosas que planeaba hacer conmigo… o que _no_ planeaba hacer conmigo.

-Vaya, que sorpresa –Esperó unas palabras por parte mía, pero al ver que no llegaron, prosiguió –Bueno, digo que sorpresa, ya que los dos somos de la nobleza

-Si ¿Qué casualidad, no?

Despuès de unos pocos minutos de charla, me dirijì a la tienda arrastrando los pies de la fatiga, para ocupar es espacio que el, amablemente, me había asignado para descansar. Dormiría en el suelo, con más o menos 6 mantas finas y una almohada. Me recosté sin siquiera quitarme el vestido, sólo me deshice de los malditos zapatos de tacón y me metí en dos cobijas, dejando las otras como una colchoneta. Abrasé la almohada y me dispuse a dormir, cuando el príncipe entró recostándose en su colchoneta, al otro lado de la tienda. Pasó sus manos por detrás de su cabeza formando una pequeña almohada con ellas. Suspiré cuando comenzó a hablar nuevamente.

-¿Sabes? Hace mucho que no salía a cazar,-"_Me vale un comino" _Dije para él en mis pensamientos. Estaba demasiado cansada como para escuchar su autobiografía. Sé que por educación se debe escuchar a alguien cuando habla, pero el príncipe Aston podría ser una excepción. Así que me guardé los comentarios para mí misma -Y sinceramente, no lo extraño demasiado, lo único que quiero es salir y cabalgar un rato, salir de mis responsabilidades reales. Es fastidioso, y creo que me comprendes ¿No? –_"Si, ¿Y qué?"_ –Bueno, como te decía, desde niño me han gustado mucho los caballos, sobre todo las yeguas… -"_Ya cállate ¿No?"_ -…No lo sé pero puede que sean más… ¿Cómo decirlo? _comprensivas_, si, esa es la palabra. Pero como no hubo, mi padre tuvo que comprar puros machos. Así que elegí una blanco, se que son más sucios pero si tienes a tus sirvientes aseándolo frecuentemente y….

Aston se la pasó hablando de su familia, de donde provenía, su castillo, sus súbitos, sus padres, sus amigos, las doncellas que eran sus pretendientes y una infinidad de cosas como nadie se puede imaginar. Yo, mientras tanto, me pesaban los párpados, la herida en mi costado ardía con cada segundo que transcurría, me punzaban las piernas del cansancio, además de que sentía callos en mis pies, correr con tacones… no era la mejor idea que se me hubiera ocurrido. Cerré los ojos _"Solo un minuto, solo pido un minuto para descansar" _

-…Pero, para serte sincero, me gustan más gueras. Las morenas son muy… pedinches (¡Maldito! ¡No nos conoces bien! Jaja)- Fue lo último que escuché de él, antes de caer en un sueño profundo.

Cuando la conciencia regresó a mí, el discurso del príncipe me hizo levantarme de un salto, sólo para abrirme de nuevo la herida y ver que ahora el se encontraba perdido en sus sueños. Quien sabe cuanto tiempo me había quedado dormida, pero, al parecer, Aston se dio cuenta y me imitó.

_-"Espero no haberlo ofendido"- _

Y de la nada, el recuerdo de Link me embriagó. Fue, la última vez que lo vi, fue como un deja vu: igualmente, los dos dormíamos en mi habitación. O eso creí yo.

_/*/*/*/*/ FLASH BACK /*/*/*/*/_

_Era de noche, no podía creer lo que el destino había preparado para ambos. Estábamos tan unidps que era demasiado perfecto._

_Yo estaba recostada en mi cama, mirándolo, sólo observando como la vida me quitaba a mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, mi compañero de guerra… mi amor. El cariño que yo sentía por Link se había convertido en amor desde hace unos años que mis ojos se abrieron a la realidad y pude ver realmente, qué tipo de hombre tan generoso, valiente, confiable, tímido y guapo tenía por mejor amigo._

_-No quiero que te vayas –Dije finalmente._

_El chico me miró con ojos llenos de ternura, se hincó a un lado de mi cama, de modo que nuestros rostros quedaron a una cercanía ruborizante. Pero la tristeza era mayor que algún otro sentimiento que me pudiera llegar en esos momentos._

_-Lo siento tanto, Zelda. Pero tienes que comprenderme, que entender…_

_-¿Entender que? ¿Qué tal vez jamás vuelvas? –Lo interrumpí sentándome en mi cama, frustrada._

_-Zelda… -Comenzó a decir, pero calló cuando su mano se acercó a mi mejilla, no comprendí para qué, hasta que me descubrí sollozando: estaba limpiando mis lágrimas. –Tu entrenas a diario, fortaleciéndote tanto física, mental y mágicamente. Pronto serás mucho más fuerte que yo._

_-¡¿Pero eso qué tiene de malo?! ¡¿No tendría que ser algo bueno?!_

_-Mira: Si tú te vuelves mas fuerte que yo, la razón por la que tus padres me retienen a tu lado se irá –Al ver que yo no había comprendido, se sentó a mi lado y me abrazó tiernamente. Yo hundí mi rostro en su pecho –Si tu te vuelves más fuerte que yo, ya no habrá sentido que te proteja, ya que lo podrás hacerlo por ti misma. No quiero alejarme de ti, eres mi mejor amiga y te quiero. Además, quedan cosas que como "Héroe del tiempo" no he aprendido y que necesito._

_-Pero ya me estarás abandonando ¿Y si me matan mañana siendo que tu ya no estarás?_

_-No seas pesimista, Zelda. No es gracioso. No eres tan débil como para no darle una buena pelea a tu contrincante. -__Por lo menos en eso tenía razón. Pero yo seguía sin poder aceptar el hecho de que el iba a dejarme a mi suerte. _

_-No te preocupes, volveré_

_-¿Pero cuando?_

_-No lo sé, Zelda._

_Ahora todo estaba más que perfecto. Ni el mismo sabía cuanto tiempo demoraría. Además el sabía, mejor que nadie, que apenas estaba aprendiendo a pelear, y a la hora de pelear me ponía muy nerviosa. Sólo tenía 15 años, el estaba por cumplir 17, ya sé, no estaba tan pequeña, se supone que debería tener la madurez suficiente como para entenderlo y dejarlo ir._

_Y eso fue lo que hize._

_/*/*/*/*/ FIN DEL FLASH BACK /*/*/*/*/_

El hueco en mi pecho luchó por expanderse, logrando que de mi garganta salieran gimoteos de dolor. Después de 4 años, ese hueco cavaba más y más, intentando llegar a aquel órgano vital, que por lo único que continuaba en vida, era la esperanza de que Link volvería un día. ¿Pero cuando? Exactamente fue esa la última pregunta que la vida me permitió decirle, ya que después de eso, me recostó en mi cama, haciéndolo el también a mi lado, cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar cuando el chico Hyliano me apretó cariñosamente contra su cuerpo.

Ahí, en posición fetal, acostada dentro de una casa de campaña con un hombre que apenas acababa de conocer hace unas horas, se encontraba una chica llamada Zelda, princesa, hija y futura reina, con el corazón roto en mil pedazos dentro de su pecho por aquel joven, también "Héroe del tiempo" y dueño invicto de su roto corazón: Link.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

¿QUE TAL?

¿LES GUSTO?

¿LO CONTINUO?

DEJEN REVIES POR FAS. TENGO OTRAS HISTORIAS QUE YA SE QUEDARON SUSPENDIDAS POR EMPEZAR ESTA. NESECITO EN VERDAD SABER SI ASI LA DEJO, SI YA NO VALE LA PENA Y SEGUIR CON LAS OTRAS O HECHARLE GANAS Y ACABAR TODAS.

¡BESOTES A TODAS y todos!

¡AH, Y LAS DE MÉXICO, CUIDENSE DE LA INFLUENZA!

(Y eso que yo soy chilanga! ¡Urra por las escritoras del mero centro de nuestro querido país!) jajaja


	3. Cap 2 Alter ego

Y AQUÍ ESTÁ EL SEGUNDO CAP DE ESTE LOCO FIC

AGRADESCO SUS COMENTARIOS A

**Dialirvi:** Disculpame en serio, pero no es mi Word, es el dedo xD trataré de mejorar es una promesa, y con lo de Hyliano… ya lo corregí, ¡Lo siento tanto!

**La generala: **Si, probablemente suene a manipulación, pero nesecité hacerlo así, ya de ahora en adelante, Zelda será mas valiente y le meteré más coraje.

AGRADECIMENTOS A TODAS LAS DEMÁS TAMBIÉN Y SI NO LES GUSTO EL CAP, LA ACTITUD DE LAGÚN PERSONAJE, O ALGO POR EL ESTILO, HAGANMELO SABER Y LO CORREGIRÉ LO MÁS PRONTO POSIBLE.

OJALA Y LES GUSTE ESTE CAP, CREO QUE EL SIGUIENTE SERÁ UN POCO MÁS LARGO.

¡DISFRÚTENLO!

**Cap. 2 Álter ego**

ZELDA'S POV

El poder es uno de los más grandes vicios que en la vida se puede encontrar. Sin embargo, no puede decirse que más poderoso que el amor. Como ya he oído hablar, y he escuchado en todas las historias que Impa me contaba de pequeña, había personajes, que dejaban su oportunidad de tener el poder ilimitado por amor a la chica héroe de la historia. No es que me aburrieran todos esos cuentos, pero la verdad es que a los pocos años les perdí interés, ya que siempre era el mismo final y por la misma causa: amor.

Por la mañana, levantamos el campamento y nos dispusimos a irnos. Como es de un caballero, el príncipe me ofreció su caballo, pero lo rechacé. Podía viajar muy cómoda en el semental de la carreta con las provisiones y la tienda.

-Insisto, princesa.

-No, Aston. Ya es demasiada molestia el hecho de que me acompañes. –Dejé la caja de madera en la carreta y me giré –Además, ya te dije que no me llames princesa. Zelda, por favor.

-Trataré, princesa –Tras un suspiro, tomé otra caja con provisiones y me dispuse a ponerla con la demás carga, no tenía sentido pelearme con él ahora.

Naturalmente, emprendimos un viaje de regreso a mi castillo. Yo nunca le pedí que me acompañara, pero últimamente, Aston se vio muy interesado, no en mí, si no en lo que yo era. Eso lo sabía perfectamente. Como futura Reina del reino de Hyule, no era de esperarse que llegaran los pretendientes. Todos y cada uno de los príncipes que me visitaban desde hace ya dos años, que cumplí la edad necesaria como para poder gobernar, me veían como un trofeo, un premio que cargaba consigo un "paquete todo incluido" con puesto asegurado de Rey y poder.

Otro pequeño problema que se me avecinaba, era el engañar de nuevo a mi padre para salir del catillo en cuanto llegara, ya que mi misión había sido interrumpida por aquel animal que casi me mataba anoche. Suspiré con pesadez y me subí al caballo pinto. El semental me dio una pequeña demostración de lo que había sido de mí a los meses que Link se había ido: tenía el semblante triste, sin ganas de caminar, ni siquiera de comer. Estaba muy delgado, y a no ser de los cuidados que le daba el príncipe de vez en cuando, probablemente ya los hubiesen matado. No me sorprendería que lo usaran como animal de carga, al tener tan mal aspecto.

-Si te desagrada, puedo montarlo yo –La voz de Aston me sacó tan repentinamente de mis pensamientos que di un respingo instantáneo

-¿Eh? No, no, no para nada –Alcé la mano y acaricié el cuello del animal, tratando de darle ánimos –Es sólo que… se ve tan triste.

-Si, debió haber sido por que lo cambié. –Lo miré extrañada, aún acariciando el cuello del caballo –Verás, este era mi preferido, pero ahora lo reemplacé por este que está más joven, además de que es de color blanco.

-¿Qué tiene de malo el color? Es hermoso (SI, A MI ME FASCINAN LOS CABALLOS PINTOS TAMBIÉN)

-Se me hace más para una chica. El caballo blanco me hace ver como el príncipe azul ¿No crees? –"_Qué modesto y superficial" _Lo critiqué mentalmente.

Metí la mano en una de las bolsas laterales que llevaba junto a la montura y saqué una manzana para el caballo. El príncipe me vio con un semblante muy serio, después echó a andar sin decirme más. Yo le di una ligera patada en el costado a mi caballo, rogando por que no le doliera. Al principio no se movió, pero dos segundo más tarde, comprendió la idea y comenzó a trotar para alcanzar al caballo blanco del príncipe.

Cabalgamos a trote lento toda la mañana, hasta que a medio día, paramos a descansar en una pequeña lagunilla que encontramos. _"¡Que grande es Hyule! ¡Y pensar que me la paso todo el día encerrada en mi castillo!" _Ni siquiera sabía de la existencia de esta laguna. Desmonté, le quité la montura a mi caballo pinto y lo desenganché de la carreta para que pudiera acercarse a beber agua y pastar un poco. El príncipe gimió al verme, pero respetó mi decisión y guardó silencio. Sin más por hacer, me tiré junto a un árbol, que de momento, me pareció que daba una sombra exquisita. El relincho del caballo del príncipe me sacó de mi mundo, el pobre animal trataba de expresarle al príncipe que quería deshacerse de su montura también, pero el príncipe optó por ignorarlo, causando mi furia. Cuando fue tiempo de irnos, el caballo pinto, muy obediente, regresó conmigo para que le pusiera la montura. Le acaricié el morro en signo de felicitación, además de darle otra manzana cuando todo estuvo en su lugar. Esa noche no acampamos por decisión de Aston, según él, este era territorio de una manada grande de wolfos, así que no era muy buena idea invitarlos a cenar cuando nosotros estábamos dormidos.

Los siguientes cuatro días fue igual, no acampamos, sólo tomábamos pequeñas pausas y descansos. Los caballos arrastraban las patas, pateando pequeñas piedras que estuvieran en el camino, nosotros, íbamos encorvados del cansancio, teníamos ojeras, casi ni levantábamos la vista y no cruzamos palabra.

-¡Bien es suficiente! –Grité cuando no lo soporté más. Estaba anocheciendo, y ni mi caballo ni yo, aguantaríamos otro día sin descansar. Me bajé del caballo y lo jalé a un lado del camino, ahí le quité la montura y lo desenganché de la carreta. No fue mi imaginación, pero juro haber escuchado al semental suspirar de alivio.

-¿Qué estas haciendo? –Preguntó Aston, haciendo que su caballo se girara y se acercara a mí.

-¡No me importa si me ataca un wolfos a mitad de la noche! ¡Necesito descansar! –Me incliné sobre el borde de la carreta para alcanzar unas mantas, con tres bastaría.

-¡Estas loca! ¡Es un suicidio!

-¿¡Crees que me veo bien como para seguir con el viaje!? ¡Sinceramente estoy fatigada! ¡Y no me arriesgaré a que mi caballo se muera de cansancio mañana por la tarde! –A estas alturas, yo ya me había encariñado con el animal pinto que ahora se tumbaba a mi lado para descansar. Eso me dio mucha curiosidad, según yo, los caballos dormían de pie, pero debío estar demasiado cansado como para hacerlo. Y lo comprendía. -Si quieres te alcanzaré mañana al medio día –Agregué más tranquila –Pero por ahora no puedo continuar.

-Vamos, sólo faltan dos días de viaje. No morirás con dos días más ¿O si?

-Creo que tu tienes más prisa por llegar ¿Me pregunto por qué? –Pregunté sarcástica

-¡Pues si! ¡Esta parte del bosque no es nada segura! ¡Es mejor estar en un pueblo que a mitad del bosque en territorio wolfo!... –Quiso agregar más, pero estaba dudando.

-¡Tu estás tanto o más cansado que yo! Lo siento, si quieres continuar, adelante, pero prefiero dormir un rato y que me ataquen los wolfos ya más descansada, a que me ataquen en medio de la noche sin tener siquiera fuerzas para protegerme. Buenas noches.

Tomé las sábanas y me recosté a un lado de mi caballo, quien ya estaba en el quinto sueño. Lo envidié. Cerré los ojos disimulando estar dormida, y sofoqué una risita cuando escuché a Aston suspirar tras unos ruidos que claramente daban a saber que estaba quitando la montura de su caballo y preparándose para dormir. Satisfecha, y un poco preocupada, me dejé llevar por el cansancio y el sueño.

Mientras estaba a la deriva, soñé. Soñé que estaba en mi castillo, viendo el atardecer de un día más como reina de Hyule, me sorprendí con un hermoso vestido fucsia, escote algo atrevido, adornado con múltiples joyas, tan largo, que me arrastraba. En mis manos, llevaba tres anillos de oro sobre unos guantes blancos que me llegaban hasta el codo. Me toqué el cabello, aún es estado de shock, y reprimí un grito cuando me topé con algo duro. Continué palpándolo, preguntándome qué sería.

-¿No te gusta tu corona? –Una voz masculina me sacó de mi estado de shock obligándome a girarme y ver su propietario. Me quedé helada al saberlo. Un hombre salió de la habitación y entró en el balcón que me encontraba, sonriendo de felicidad.

Aquel hombre continuó caminando lentamente hacia mí, con los ojos llenos de ternura y los brazos abiertos. Pero entonces, me di cuenta de su atuendo, ya no llevaba su clásica túnica verde, con su escudo y su espada colgando por la espalda, cubiertos por su gorro de color verde también, no, tenía una ropa muy fina, con una capa roja que se movía conforme la brisa la empujaba. Lo que más me llamó la atención de él, fue que, sobre su cabeza, en vez de su gorro, llevaba una brillante corona adornada con grandes zafiros y diamantes de distintos y elegantes colores. Una oleada de alegría embriagó todo mi ser. Todo esto sólo podía significar una cosa: Link era Rey. Y al ser el rey y yo una reina, solo podía significar que estábamos casados. Y el me amaba.

-Link… -Murmuré sin aliento y me lancé a su regazo. –Oh Link, eres tú.

-Por supuesto que soy yo ¿A quién más esperabas? –No le respondí, me concentré en aspirar su peculiar aroma, que por una extraña razón, no me llegó. Pero no me importó. –Zelda… -Mi nombre en sus labios era una bella canción de cuna -Zelda, no llores. Me rompe el corazón el verte así y lo sabes.

-Link, Link, Link, -No podía dejar de murmurar su nombre, el tenerlo junto a mí era la más grande de las bendiciones -En verdad eres tú

-Bien, ahora sí estoy confundido –Se separó de mí y tomó mi rostro con ambas manos -¿Te pasa algo malo?

-No, es solo que… Te he extrañado mucho, Link

Pudo haber seguido preguntando por mi "extraño comportamiento" pero no fue así. Lentamente, cerró los ojos y se fue acercando a mí para besarme. El me iba a besar, y yo no podía pedir más. Cerré los ojos esperando el roce de sus tiernos labios con los míos… pero no llegó. A través de mis párpados pude distinguir que todo se iluminaba, el rosa carne se convertía en una naranja amarillento. Aún podía sentir sus manos en mi rostro, pero eran diferentes, no me tocaban con la misma ternura tan peculiar en Link, no, eran suaves, pero no como las de él. Impulsada por la curiosidad, abrí los ojos para encontrarme con el príncipe Aston.

Nada había cambiado, todavía nos encontrábamos en el balcón, estaba atardeciendo, y yo aún portaba las mismas lujosas prendas, excepto por la persona con la que me encontraba ahí. Mi nuevo esposo vestía las ropas que hace un segundo tenía Link, la misma corona y me tocaba de la misma manera.

-No –Me quité al caer en cuenta que no era la persona a quien yo amaba

-¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó tomándome de la cadera, intentando encontrar mi mirada, que estaba fija en el suelo.

-No, tú no puedes ser… No -¡No! ¡NO! ¿Dónde estaba Link? ¿Por qué me lo habían arrebatado? -¡No me toques! –Comencé a empujarlo furtivamente hasta lograr que me soltara. Y salí corriendo de ahí.

¿Qué es lo que había pasado? No lo sé, no tenía una explicación coherente ante lo que acababa de ocurrir. ¿Qué no estaba yo con Link? ¿Acaso no era el mi esposo? ¿Todo había sido producto de mi imaginación? Continué corriendo sin rumbo, en aquel lugar que era mi hogar. El castillo se me hacía familiar, a excepción de la decoración y algunos muebles, que no me gustaron. Corrí hasta esperar que el cansancio llegara a mí, pero no lo hizo. Indignada, entré a la puerta más próxima. No me fijé en el cuarto ni su decoración, ni siquiera si estaba habitado. Llegué hasta el tocador y me recargué en el, para mi sorpresa, no estaba cansada, ni me hacía falta aire. Me miré en el espejo, extrañada de la carencia de tales sentimientos físicos.

-¡No puede ser! –Exclamé sorprendida -¡Esa no puedo ser yo!

La mujer que me miraba a través del cristal no era la Zelda que yo conocía. Tenía demasiado maquillaje para mi gusto, las arrugas se le asomaban por los ojos y cada vez que negaba con la cabeza, se asomaban más por la boca y el cuello. Aquella mujer debía tener mas de 40 años, casi cincuenta si mal me iba.

-No, no , no ,no ¡No! ¡NO! ¡¿Qué me paso?! ¡¿Qué diablos esta ocurriendo aquí?! ¡¿Dónde estoy?! ¡Donde esta Link?! ¿¡Link!? ¡Link! ¡¡LINK!!

-¡NOOOOOO! –Me levanté sudada y confundida. –Fue un sueño, si, sólo fue un sueño.

Mi respiración estaba agitada, por lo que traté de tranquilizarme y frenar un poco el rápido palpitar de mi corazón. Cuando todo estuvo en orden, el hueco en mi pecho escavó un poco más dentro de mí. Había soñado con Link, todo había comenzado en un lindo sueño, para después convertirse en una pesadilla. Pero, según mi sueño, mi destino era casarme con el príncipe Aston, envejecer con él y morir. No era la vida que yo deseaba, mucho menos a su lado, pero, a como iban las cosas, se me hacía un futuro muy cercano.

-Hablando de…- Me giré buscando la figura del príncipe junto a su corcel, pero sólo me encontré con unas cobijas revueltas y vacías.

Me paré lo más lentamente que pude, evitando despertar al caballo que dormía junto de mí. Como si en verdad fuera a verlo, di unos pasos hacia donde se habría el inmenso bosque. Estaba demasiado obscuro, y no había señal de movimiento o vida ahí, estuve a punto de regresarme a dormir cuando el crujir de una varita hacia mi derecha llamó mi atención. Sabe Farore que había ahí, pero obviamente algo o alguien había pisado una rama pequeña por error. La adrenalina fluyó por mi sangre a una velocidad increíble, alertando mis sentidos en busca de peligro, al tiempo que, lenta, y cuidadosamente, me dirigía al lugar de donde había provenido el sonido.

Cuando me consideré lo suficientemente cerca, me detuve, alerta y en silencio, tratando de controlar mi disparatada respiración. No me moví por un muy buen rato, esperando que "eso" se moviera primero de entre la obscuridad, pero de tanto estar quieta, sentí fastidio y cansancio, aún no terminaba de dormir. De pronto, aquel movimiento que tanto esperaba, se presentó ante mí y salió disparado hacia el interior del bosque, corrí tratando de alcanzarlo y antes que desapareciera de mi vista, pude ver, por un pequeño rayo de luz de luna, que tenía el tamaño de un ¿Caballo grande? Y paré en seco. No podía ser un caballo gris, era demasiado peluda, a no ser que sea un Wolfos. Un escalofrío recorrió mi piel al recordar mi propia experiencia con esas criaturas, pero, obviamente, no me haría nada, si había salido corriendo, debió ser por que no tenía con qué defenderse. Aún así, un wolfos no podía crecer tanto, ¿O sí? Corrí unos segundos, entonces una luz segadora me obligó a cubrirme los ojos.

-¡CAMBIO! –La voz del príncipe me al conjugar el hechizo del àlter ego me sobresalto. Troté hasta pasar unos arbustos y me encontré con su figura, parado a mitad de un pequeño claro a mitad de la penumbra nocturna.

-¿Tú? –Pregunté acercándome a él

-¡Princesa Zelda! ¡¿Qué está haciendo usted aquí?! –Preguntó sorprendido, y un segundo después recobró la compostura –Digo, no es muy seguro este lugar

-Lo mismo te pregunto, Aston

Abrió la boca, tratando de articular alguna tonta excusa para que me tragara. Luego, tras un suspiro, se rascó la cabeza como tratando de ahorrar tiempo y habló.

-Ok, tú ganas. Era mi alter ego.

-¿¡Tu alter ego es un wolfos!? –Grité acusándolo. No era una pregunta. Que yo sepa, el álter ego era una manera de ocultar tu identidad de alguna persona. Mucho se convierten el su alter ego para pelear, como yo, por las habilidades que este tenga. También había escuchado de personas que pierden su verdadera identidad al no regresar a ella y vivir siempre como tu alter ego. ¿Pero había alter ego animal? ¿Pude haber sido yo un pájaro o un caballo?

-¡No, por supuesto que no! –Alzó las manos mostrándome las palmas para tranquilizarme –Aaaa ya entendí

-¿De qué estas hablando?

-¿Tu seguiste al wolfos?

-Si, ahora explícate.

-Oh, mira: Estaba yo dormido, cuando un gruñido me despertó. Era un wolfos, así que me convertí en mi alter ego, y lo perseguí. Peleamos una buena parte de la noche, pero cuando por fin lo vencí, me dispuse a volver, entonces me encontré contigo y un wolfos a dos escasos metros de tí, estabas muy quieta y ahí te mantuviste un buen rato, de pronto el animal corrió y tú lo seguiste. Me eché a correr por un lado tuyo, por que sabía que te dejaría atrás. Cuando lo hizo, lo alcancé y lo arrojé por un barranco –Señaló con la barbilla a su derecha, mi izquierda y siguió -que está justo detrás de aquellos arbustos. -Creí que me estaba mintiendo, pero al ver sus manos manchadas de sangre, le creí.

-Tú no eres un Sheikah ¿No es cierto?

-No, no lo soy. –Respondió un tanto avergonzado

-Entonces ¿Cómo sabes transformarte en tu álter ego?

-Lo encontré en un libro muy antiguo un día en la biblioteca de mi castillo. -Eso era lógico. Alguna vez debió haberse escrito libros sobre aquel hechizo. -Es una técnica muy interesante y útil ¿No lo crees? –Agregó con una sonrisa

Resignada, cansada y un poca más tranquila, comencé a caminar de regreso a dormir, y Aston me acompañó sin decir nada más.

Al amanecer, creí que nos iríamos inmediatamente a exigencia de mi acompañante, pero, o se le pasó la hora o le dio flojera levantarse. Opté por la segunda opción, según lo que me había dicho, había tenido una pequeña pelea anoche como su álter ego, debía estar fatigado. Eso me hizo pensar sobre su cambio de humor, cuando me encontró en el bosque, se portó muy bien, demasiado amable, aquello me había agradado, no hasta hace tres días, que comenzó de insoportable y superficial. Puede que tenga que ver con lo de su alter ego, puede que no, por que, que yo recordara, no había razón para comportarse como un adolescente de 15 años.

Su extraña actitud acabó por espantarme el sueño, así que salí a explorar un poco. Para mi sorpresa, tras caminar unos minutos, encontré un pequeño estanque de aguas termales. Agradecí enormemente a Din por tan maravilloso regalo. Sin siquiera regresar a ver si Aston había despertado, volví a ser la princesa Zelda, me quité la ropa, y con mucho cuidado, hice lo mismo con la venda de mi cintura y me metí al agua. El tacto de la alta temperatura del líquido sobre mi piel, me hizo estremecer placenteramente, era un alivio haber encontrado este manantial puesto que hace ya bastante tiempo que no me preocupaba mi aseo personal. Con las yemas de mis dedos, tallé mi cuerpo para quitarme pequeñas manchas de tierra y lodo, descubriendo más heridas menores, moretones y raspones por todo mi cuerpo. Me reprimí la curiosidad de ver como iba mi herida en mi costado, por el temor de no poder quitarme la imagen de la cabeza después.

Cuando consideré que no me podía quitar más suciedad con la falta de jabón, suspiré y me salí del agua. Me sequé y me vestí rápidamente, quería aprovechar antes de que el calor que el agua me había brindado, se escapara de mi cuerpo.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? –Una voz grave, y lujuriosa me hizo buscar su propietario y por de entre las sombras salió un grupo de 5 hombres mal vestidos y sucios, muy sucios.

-Pero que hermosa mujer nos hemos encontrado hoy.

-La suerte al fin ha llegado a nosotros.

Se acercaron hasta a mí, rodeándome, pero yo me mantuve firme y con la frente en alto.

-Vaya, pero si eres de la nobleza, podríamos pedir una enorme recompensa por su vida, señorita. –Uno de los ladrones, o eso deduje yo que eran, tomó un mechón de mi cabello y lo olisqueó como perro hambriento. A pesar de su mugrienta ropa, podía ver los diferentes tonos de azul que portaba, mientras que los demás vestían de negro y gris. Los otros tomaban mi vestido y mis brazos, con pequeños tirones, me zafaba de sus "caricias" pero sólo conseguía que me sujetaran más fuerte.

Como si algo hubiera llamado mi atención, miré detenidamente hacia la derecha. Tardaron unos segundo en comprender, y tras una seña del que parecía ser el jefe, 2 de ellos fueron hacia el lugar de mi mirada. Aproveché cuando los dos hombres desaparecieron entre los árboles y los demás al pendiente de sus compañeros, para, de un tirón zafarme de ellos, ahora que se encontraban distraídos. Corrí en dirección contraía a donde se encontraba el campamento y el príncipe Aston, malo era ya que me estuvieran persiguiendo a mí como para que lo metiera en problemas a él también. Contando además, de que con las carretas y los caballos desensillados, no podríamos huir tan rápidamente.

Escuché las pisadas de los ladrones por detrás de mí. Y maldecì al encontrarme de nuevo huyendo ¿Pero en qué estaba pensando? Me detuve y me di la vuelta para encarar a mis perseguidores. Murmuré algunos hechizos de protección física y finalmente el de alter ego. Cuando me convertí en el guerrero Sheikah, justamente aparecieron los 3 hombres.

-¡Es el conjuro del alter ego! ¡Atrápenla! – ¡¿Pero cuantas personas conocían este conjuro?! Se lanzaron sobre mí y con un hábil salto, subí 5 metros a la rama más cercana.

-¡En el árbol inútiles! –Gritaba desesperado el hombre de azul.

Antes que siquiera encontraran la forma de alcanzarme, me dejé caer aún sujetándome con las manos de la rama, di tres vueltas alrededor de ella y a la cuarta, me dejé caer sobre uno de ellos, haciéndolo perder la conciencia al instante. Los otros, sorprendidos, desenfundaron sus espadas y corrieron hacia mí con ellas en lo alto. Mientras esquivaba sus golpes, y me salvaba de otros gracias a los hechizos que formulé para protegerme de ataques físicos, me di cuenta que el de azul si tenía un poco de experiencia con la espada, pero el segundo, además de ser más bajo en estatura, solo daba espadazos a lo bruto. Por lo que me fue más fácil quitarle la espada con un simple golpe en un nervio del brazo, una patada en el pecho y lo mandé 4 metros hacia atrás cayendo finalmente inconsciente. Con la espada en la mano me dirigí al último hombre que faltaba, estuve a punto de cortarle la garganta con un sólo movimiento de mi mano, cuando mi cuerpo se quedó paralizado con la espada en su garganta.

El hombre respiraba agitadamente, y con movimientos lentos y cuidadosos, se fue retirando del alcance de la espada. Luché contra aquella fuerza desconocida que impedía que le diera un alcance y terminara con su desgraciada vida.

-Gracias, Midna –Dijo cuando estuvo a una distancia segura de mí.

De entre las ramas de unos árboles bajos salió flotando una pequeña figura, por el nombre que había dicho el hombre de azul, y su delgada compleción, supe que era una chica. Una chica hechicera, o algo parecido. Tenía una extraña armadura negra, que cubría su delgado y peuqeño cuerpo, una mano la posó sobre su cintura mientras que con la otra, sostenía el hechizo que me impedía moverme. Me regañé por no haberme puesto barreras mágicas; no creí que tuvieran un hechicero de su parte.

-No hay problema, ahora, átenla y hagan lo que quieran con ella, yo me voy esta misma noche. –Su voz era un tanto suave por debajo de su tono indiferente.

Sin cuestionar a la mujer, los otros dos de los que creí haberme desecho, aprovecharon mi falta de defensas y me encadenaron. Otros tres aparecieron de la nada, y cargaron a sus compañeros inconscientes que yacían en el suelo. Y como por arte me magia, el hechizo se desvaneció, no intenté escapar, me tenían encadenada, por lo menos nada de mi identidad se había revelado. Tiraron de mis cadenas como si se tratase de un animal provocando que casi cayera de rodillas al suelo.

-¡Esperen! –Ordenó la muchacha. Se acercó a mí, como si se tratara de un simple muchacho, tomó mi muñeca y con el dedo índice de la otra mano, frotó delicadamente el signo de los tres triángulos que llevaba –El símbolo de la triunfeza. –Murmuró con una sonrisa macabra pintada en su rostro. –Pero que agradable sorpresa, princesa Zelda.

A nuestro alrededor se escucharon murmullos sorprendidos de los ladrones. Rugí interiormente, mientras de un tirón, me quitaba sus manos de la mía. Eso si que eran malas noticias, ahora se me haría mucho más difícil escapar.

-Esto se pone muy interesante. Llévenla al campamento, ahí les diré que haremos con ella.

Tiraron nuevamente de las cadenas sin consideración y nos internamos en lo profundo del bosque. Sería difícil escapar, pero no imposible. Si la hechicera llamada Midna se iba esta noche, no quedarían más que humanos indefensos para cuidarme. Entonces sería muy fácil escapar. Pero si Midna cancelaba sus planes… si me sería casi imposible.

Caminamos casi toda la mañana por el espeso bosque. Según miré el sol, nos dirigíamos hacia el Sur. Eso era en parte una buena noticia, ya que el castillo estaba hacia esa dirección y era la dirección que desde un principio, tomé con el príncipe Aston. Por cierto ¿Se habrá despertado ya? Ojalá no optara por buscarme, aunque sin duda, lo haría. Pedí a las diosas que se cansara de buscarme y se fuera, tal vez no quería nada que ver con él, pero no quería que se metiera en problemas por mí. Si desde un principio los hubiera matado, en vez de correr, esa tal Midna no hubiera llegado y ya estaríamos de camino a mi castillo.

-_"¡Demonios! Si no te hubieras dejado llevar por el miedo esos pequeños segundos, nada de esto estuviera pasando" –_Regañándome interiormente y procurando no tropezar, se me fue la mañana.

De pronto, se empezaron a ver signos de vida en el bosque, como antorchas apagadas y árboles cortados. Poco después entramos en un muy reducido claro, cuando mucho mediría 10 metros de diámetro, tal vez más, tal vez menos. Todo estaba en un completo desorden, dos parejas casi se desnudaban en un extremo del campamento. Había sólo tres casas de manta, con 10 caballos amarrados a un lado de ellas, dos fogatas y unos troncos alrededor de las mismas para que los hombres pudieran sentarse por la noche.

Traspasamos el pequeño claro, y del lado izquierdo, había dos árboles con cuatro hombres y tres mujeres respectivamente, dos de ellos dormían, mientras que las mujeres me miraban sin esperanza. Y por su aspecto, juraría que llevaban días viajando con estos ladrones, semanas si no calculaba bien. Me ataron con las muchachas y se fueron riendo.

-Genial, ahora sí no hay esperanza. –Murmuró una mujer adulta a mi izquierda. La pobre señora estaba más sucia y desgastada que ninguna que yo pudiera ver ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría como prisionera? Solo Din sabe. Lo que me llamó la atención fue su diminuta estatura, no normal en una mujer Hyliana.

-Por supuesto que la hay, es sólo cuestión de… -Trató de hablar una joven, se veía muy optimista, a pesar de la situación, su aspecto no estaba tan mal, pero si podía ver que tenía moretones en los hombros y a lo largo de las piernas.

-¿Te puedes callar? La situación si de por si es difícil.

-Oiga, no creo que hablarle así vaya a desamarrarnos –Intervine un tanto ruda –Lo que deberíamos hacer es apoyarnos y encontrar una manera de escapar.

-Disculpa, pero creo que no estaba hablando contigo ¿O sí? –Vaya que si era fastidiosa esa mujer.

-No le hagas caso, has estado demasiado tiempo con esos desgraciados... y gracias. –La joven intentó estirar los músculos de su cara en una sonrisa, pero después de una mueca de dolor, la reprimió –Soy Aryll. Mucho gusto.

-Soy… Sheik, mucho gusto también.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Y AQUÍ TERMINA, SÓLO LES DIGO QUE ARYLL ES MUY IMPORTANTE POR SER HERMANA DEL AMOR DE ZELDA, EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP LO DESCUBRIRÁ Y VERÉ SI A FINALES LOGRAN ESCAPAR O ME AVIENTO DOS CAPÍTULOS SIENDO PRISIONERA

A LINK, BUENO SU PUNTO DE VISTA O SU TURNO DE NARRAR, NO VENDRÁ SI NO HASTA DOS O TRES CAPÍTULOS ANTES DE TERMINAR EL FIC. LO SIENTO TANTO, PERO SI NO ARRUINARÍA PARTE DEL SUSPENSO ACTUAL Y EL QUE ESTÁ POR VENIR.

GRACIAS POR PASARSE A LEER MI FIC, YA TENGO DOS OJAS DEL PROXIMO CA Y LO TRATARÉ DE TERMINAR ESTE FIN DE SEMANA PARA SUBIRLO EL LUNES ANTES DE QUE SE ME ACUMULEN LAS COSAS CON ESO DE QUE SE ACABARON MIS VACAIONES POR LA EPIDEMIA DE LA INFLUENZA EN MÉXICO :S

A LAS DE ESTE PAÍS, NO ESTÁN SOLAS, YO SOY DEL MERO CENTRO, SI DEL DF (¡CHILANGA!) Y LA VERDAD NO LO VEO TAN FEO COMO OTROS CREEN, AÚN ASÍ…

¡CUIDENSE MUCHO!

¡ABRAZOS Y BESOTES A TODAS!

¡NOS VEMOS LUEGO!


	4. Cap 3 Prisionera

BUENO, AQUÍ LAS MOLESTO CON UN NUEVO CAP. CREO QUE YA MAS O MENOS ESTOY VISUALIZANDO UNOS 8 O 10 CAPS DE ESTE FIC. A MENOS QUE SE ME OCURRA ALGUNA LOCURA QUE COMPLIQUE LAS COSAS A NUESTRA FELIZ PAREJA.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Nintendo. La trama del fic y personajes como Eliot, Mary, Heber y Dan... van por mi cuenta xD

BUENO, ¡OJALA Y LES GUTE!

**Cap. 3 prisionera**

ZELDA'S POV

Ser prisionera, no era de las mejores situaciones en las que uno se puede encontrar. Te tratan tan mal (PUES QUE MAS TE PUEDES ESPERAR) te humillan, abusan de ti de tantas maneras tan inhumanas que jamás creí que existiera ser humano tan más vil. Descontando a Ganon.

Me preguntaba que estaría haciendo Aston en estos momentos, que decisión había tomado, rogando por que no llegara aquí. Aunque, razonando lo que el me había relatado, ayer en la noche había vencido a dos wolfos en menos de 3 horas, probablemente nos podrían salvar sin tanta dificultad. Pero mi lado bueno reprimió mi lado egoísta y de supervivencia, que sólo pensaban en salir con vida de aquí.

No es que Midna no me haya puesto un hechizo para contraatacar el alter ego y obligarme a ser princesa de nuevo, simplemente se le debió de haber pasado o algo planeaba. De ser por mí, no me convenía ser princesa, si podíamos escapar o, dadas las circunstancias, pelear, me era mucho más sencillo escapar o darles frente siendo yo Sheik. Aunque aún no le había dicho a nadie sobre mi cambio de sexo, una nueva amistad había comenzado a crecer entre nosotras desde que me capturaron. Sonreí ante la posibilidad de sobrevivir a esto y que ella la viera como una mujer, como la princesa, como su amiga.

No había tenido la oportunidad de ver a Aryll a la cara, y menos de cuerpo. Sólo podía ver parte de sus ojos azules, mechones de su pelo dorado recogido en dos coletas y parte de sus piernas. A través de la suciedad, se podía distinguir un girasol rojo en una esquina de su vestido azul cielo. Le calculé unos quince años de edad, tal vez menos.

Desde hace ya cuatros días que yo permanecí con ellos, no nos habíamos movido demasiado, caminamos sólo unas horas después de que uno de los guardias, divisó un campamento real a pocos kilómetros de nuestra ubicación. Después de reemplazar las cuerdas por cadenas, nos pusimos en marcha. Por suerte, encadenaron a la joven de cabello dorado junto a mí, comenzaba a tenerle cierto cariño, ella me había confiado demasiadas cosas, y la quería como a una hermana.

Caminar bajo el ardiente sol durante 2 días de verano no era más que sofocante. Comenzaba a tener visiones con cualquier tema que estuviera relacionado con el agua, la necesidad de aquel líquido sólo se veía entre nosotros, los prisioneros, que junto con el cansancio hacían de nuestras esperanzas más nulas que nada. La chica de cabello dorado y yo, platicamos un poco sobre nuestros gustos y aficiones al iniciar el viaje, descubrimos que compartíamos demasiadas cosas: a ambas nos gustaba el chocolate, detestábamos el calor, nos gustaba vestirnos de color azul, etc.

Tanto, que comenzamos a bromear sobre como nos conocimos, y ahora como éramos tan amigas. Las pocas horas que pasé con ella, me hacían años, nunca en mi vida había podido hablar con alguien de la manera en la que lo estaba haciendo ahora con Aryll. Ahora comprendía el hueco que tenía sin llenar desde que veía a las niñas Hylianas jugar junto al mercado, estando yo en un balcón del castillo. Las veía por horas, sin comprender que tanto se decían, o compartían, lo que sí sabía, era que eran cosas que no podrían compartir con Link. Varias veces el me encontró ahí, pero siempre me negué a decirle el por qué.

-¡Camínale! ¡No tengo todo el día, maldita estúpida! –Los gritos ofensivos provenientes a nuestras espaldas iban dirigidos especialmente a Romani, la chica comenzaba a dar signos de un estado zombi en vez de una joven. -¡Te mataré si no caminas!

-Eso sería mucho mejor que estar haciendo todo lo que estos desgraciados nos piden –No era de esperarse las quejas de Mary se hicieran presentes, que caminaba a paso rápido justo detrás de nosotras.

Un azote seguido por el grito de agonía de la señora, me hizo sobresaltar. La curiosidad me ganó desprevenida y me giré para ver a la señora de baja estatura tirada en el suelo, sujetándose la nuca con ambas manos, mientras que uno de los Gerudos sostenía un mazo sobre su hombro, no tardé en notar como me la herramienta caían gotas de sangre. Siempre supe, por rumores entre la guardia, que los Gerudos no eran muy temidos en una pelea, pero que su forma de tratar a sus presos no era la más cruel, pero tampoco eran muy cuidadosos con sus victimas. De pronto, el mismo que había golpeado a la Kokiri hace unos instantes, me miro lleno de furia.

-¿¡Y tú que miras!? –Alzó la mano libre y momentos después me vi obligada a girar la cabeza por el impacto. Me dolía la mejilla -¡No por ser la princesa en tu alter ego te voy a tratar bien! _¡Su alteza!_ –Aryll me miró sorprendida un momento, pero luego disimuló su asombro por miedo a que la golpearan, no la culpé -¡Malditas viejas chismosas que son!

La ansia de comida y de agua se acrecentaba con cada segundo que pasaba, acercándonos más y más al ardiente sol del medio día. El sendero continuaba siendo demasiado ancho como para que los árboles nos cubrieran del sol con la sombra de sus ramas. Nos detuvimos un par de veces, y nos dieron un pequeño trago agua que no saciaba nuestra urgencia por el líquido, pero si tomábamos demasiado, nos arriesgábamos a que nos vieran tomar de más y sabe Din que nos harían después. Ellos se recargaban en los árboles, cansados de montarlos caballos, mientras que nosotros no tirábamos a la sombra de un árbol con las piernas entumidas y los pies llenos de callos.

-¿Cómo de que eres la princesa Zelda? –Explotó Aryll en susurros, cuando nuestros secuestradores se giraron para armar un pequeño campamento y a descansar también. -¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –No le respondí, continué con la cabeza baja. -Sheik… O quiero decir "Princesa Zelda"

-No lo creí necesario. Entre menos personas supieran mi identidad, pensé que sería lo mejor.- No podía ocultárselo más, de todos modos, algún día tendría que enterarse.

-Aaa, pero ¿Por qué?

-Mira –Le expliqué un poco más relajada. No estaba enfadada conmigo, tal vez si se lo decía de la manera correcta, podría conservar su amistad.-Si tu tuvieras que pelear con un chico, que sabes que en realidad es una princesa, ¿Qué pensarías de su manera de pelear?

-Pues, que no es muy buena. Sin ofender, pero las princesas siempre actúan _delicadas_

-¿Lo ves? En cambio, si tu lo ves como un hombre sin saber su verdadera identidad, él tiene más posibilidades de que le temas y ganarte más fácilmente siendo tú, una mujer.

-Creo… creo que te entiendo. –Concluyó con una media sonrisa.

-¿No estás molesta entonces? –Pregunté con una mueca.

-Por supuesto que no, ¿Cómo podría enojarme con mi mejor amiga?

Me quedé congelada. _Mejor amiga._ Yo era su mejor amiga. Jamás nadie me había dicho algo tan especial, exceptuando a Link. Era reconfortante saber que tenía una amiga, alguien en que confiar, que me apoyaría en esta situación tan difícil. Alguien a quien contarle en verdad TODOS mis secretos, inquietudes y dudas, no es que no confiara en Link completamente, pero había ciertos cambios en mi cuerpo de los que no le podía confiar. Ahora tenía una amiga, del género femenino, a quien sí le podía contar algunos acontecimientos personales y apoyarla en lo que me necesitara.

-Gracias, Aryll.

Mi nueva amiga me platicó como es que ella había dado con estos rufianes: Ella había salido al campo por una hierbas medicinales para su hermano, ya que se había dado un buen torzón practicando técnicas de la espada con su maestro, cuando ya estaba de regreso, la golpearon y la trajeron a la fuerza. De eso ya eran 15 días, según sus cálculos. La señora pesimista y grosera se llamaba Mary, o eso dijo, ya que Aryll sospechaba que ese no era su verdadero nombre.

-Su estatura se debe a que ella es de la tribu Kokiri –Me explicó una vez que terminó de relatarme un poco más sobre ella –Deberías haberla visto, hace unos días, que nos querían sacar del bosque, creyó que moriría, así que rogó y pidió a gritos que nos quedáramos. –Reí un poco, casi no sabía sobre esa raza, pero me parecía muy inocente e infantil.

-Cállate ya niña tonta. –Intervino Mary fastidiada.

-Mi hermano y yo vivimos mucho entre los de tu raza, y celebramos diversos festivales juntos también ¿Qué tienes en contra nuestra? –Le preguntó Aryll, mirándola con curiosidad.

-El hecho de que crean tonta nuestra creencia respecto al salir del bosque. Son nuestras leyendas y tú no eres nadie para juzgarlas.

-Nadie está diciendo lo contrario, anciana.

-Mira, mejor deja de contar lo que nos ha estado pasando estos días o todo irá de mal en peor. No necesito que me los recuerdes. –Repuso barriéndome, como si yo fuera la culpable de que estuviera secuestrada.

-No le pedí que escuchara ¿Verdad?

A partir de ahí, casi olvidé la presencia de Mary, no dijo absolutamente nada en las siguientes horas. Así que Aryll y yo continuamos platicando muy a gusto. Hasta que tuvimos que hacerlo en susurros, por los contantes regaños y gritos provenientes del jefe vestido de azul.

-Su nombre es Zant. A veces es tan estúpidamente insoportable, que de no ser que estoy amarrada o encadenada, lo mataría a golpes.

-Yo lo sujeto y tù lo golpeas, si quieres. –Y las dos reímos por debajo, me llevaba tan bien con ella, que creí que éramos almas gemelas, como hermanas.

Me describió la mala comida que les daban, que con suerte, a veces les daban la sobras de la comida fresca que robaban a los pueblos, algunos latigazos y golpes que les propinaba el de prendas azules solo para reírse un poco. No les daban caballos ni los llevaban el las carretas, ellos caminaban todo lo que fuera necesario. Me dijo que casi abusaron sexualmente de ella hace 3 días, pero la presencia de la hechicera los acobardó.

-De quien si abusaron fue de Romani –Comentó muy triste, con la mirada en el suelo. Le miré con duda, no había visto otra chica, entonces recordé al principio, si eran tres mujeres. –Ella está del otro lado del árbol. Desde aquel día, no ha dicho palabra, ya casi olvido su voz, apenas y logro que coma, pero muy poco. El otro día escuché a dos hombres que decían estar fastidiados de ella, que sólo era un estorbo y no era de esperarse que se deshicieran de ella pronto.

-¿Cuánto hace desde que… abusaron de ella? –Pregunté asustada, probablemente no faltaba mucho para que le hicieran lo mismo a ella, Aryll era muy bonita, me extrañaba que no tuviera a alguien en especial. Yo por ahora me encontraba a salvo de ser acosada sexualmente, al pertenecer al mismo sexo que ellos, no causaría atracción alguna.

-Casi 5 días de eso, y en verdad me preocupa demasiado.

Entonces las cosas si estaban muy mal por aquí. Según recordaba, el patrón si parecía estar experimentado con la espada y con eso de los secuestros, pero algunos de sus súbditos debían ser unos jóvenes, que debido a la pobreza o alguna situación, se vieron obligados a ganar dinero de las recompensas o robando en mercados antes de que Zant los "reclutara" para secuestrar gente. Pero cambié de idea cuando Aryll me dijo que no querían recompensa, al menos no con todos a excepción de mí. El por que, era que no podrían conseguir una gran cantidad de dinero de un campesino que quiere rescatar a su familiar, concluimos en que las dos ignorábamos la razón de tener a tantas personas sin recibir nada a cambio. Y tenía razón, todavía si todas fuésemos mujeres, fácilmente podrías deducir que nos querían por placer sexual, pero resultaba ser que éramos 3 mujeres, 1 princesa en su alter ego como hombre, y 3 hombres más.

Ahí nos dejaron todo el día, lo cual despertó cierto interés en todos. Midna se había ido, dejando a Zant a cargo, de nuevo. Según uno de los prisioneros, un hombre barbudo, de tez obscura y gordo, dijo que no nos iríamos hasta mañana al atardecer, por que los Gerudos no querían continuar sin la protección de la hechicera. Yo ignoraba las razones de su miedo a seguir sin Midna, pero debieron haber sido unas muy buenas razones.

-¿Sabes? Creo que aún no te he presentado a todos aquí: Ya conoces a Romani, a Mary y a mí, -Agregó Aryll sacándome de mis pensamientos y señalando a todos con la barbilla, continuó –El chico de allá, se llama Dan –Comenzó con un joven de cabello castaño y de ojos grises que yacía tirado a pata suelta a unos metros de nosotras. Lo miré con detenimiento, haciendo que el chico se pusiera rojo como un tomate –El de barba, es Eliot –El señor gordo de tez obscura se giró al oír su nombre y me sonrió, parecía buena persona –Heber es el de verde, es muy platicador, ¿No es cierto, Heber?

Por un momento, me sorprendió que no nos hubieran golpeado o algo peor por estar socializando, pero me di cuenta que el único que nos vigilaba era aquel chico inexperto. Tenía unos quince o diesiseis años, cuando mucho, parecía estar muy interesado en nuestra plática, lo intentó disimular, pero su interés era factible.

-Mucho gusto, Sheik -Heber era excepcionalmente guapo, de tez clara, y unos hermosos ojos verdes, su cabellera rizada de color amarillo, era muy parecido al color de Aryll, pero a el se le asomaban rayos naranjas de entre sus rizos, parecía tener un cuerpo muy bien formado por debajo de su vestimenta (SIN COCHINADAS POR FAVOR ;D) –Oh, perdón, mejor dicho: princesa Zelda

Mis músculos se tensaron al instante, ¿Nos habrían escuchado todos? Yo suponía que sí. Luego, todos rieron por debajo, para no ser reprehendidos por los guardias, no les molestaba en lo absoluto que estaban con la futura reina de Hyule, al contrario, para ellos era una persona normal.

-¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo por la noche, digo, siendo tu una princesa?- Aquí fue donde comenzó el interrogatorio, ya llevaban varias preguntas, sobre como era el castillo en su totalidad, sobre la guardia, mi padre, las doncellas, etc, etc. Pero fue Dan quien me preguntó si ya tenía a mi futuro esposo y Rey de Hyule.

-Estaba… buscando.

-Buscando… ¿Qué? –Esta vez fue Aryll quien dijo la pregunta que a todos se les veía en sus miradas.

-Estaba buscando a alguien. A mi mejor amigo. -Bajé la mirada, recordándome que aún no lo había encontrado. Esa aldea donde me dijo que se había ido parecía estar borrada del mapa o yo era muy mala buscando lugares.

-¿Lo secuestraron también? –La chica de dorados cabellos me tomó la mano con un poco de dificultad por las cadenas, a modo de consolarme. Casi lo logró.

-No, el se fue hace años a entrenar más como el "héroe del tiempo" que es.

-¡¿Tu mejor amigo es el héroe del tiempo?! –Preguntaron todos al unísono

-¡Por supuesto!… ¡¿Por qué no me di cuenta desde que supe que eras Zelda?!- A mi amiga se le iluminaron los ojos, pasó sus cadenas que amarraban sus manos por detrás de mi nuca para poder abrazarme -¡Tu eres Zelda! ¡Dios! ¡Sabía que algún día te conocería! ¡No sabes como mi hermano habla de ti! ¡Se lo dije! ¡Le dije que tu….!

-¡Alto! ¡Espera! ¡¿Pero que éstas diciendo?! ¡¿Tu hermano?! –Las dos gritábamos en susurros, y todos los demás se quedaron en silencio, escuchándonos como si hubiéramos perdido el control. ¿Estaría ella hablando de..?

-¡Si! ¡Mi hermano! ¡El Héroe del tiempo! –No podía ser, ¿Ella era hermana de Link? Entré en shock unos instantes, luego le correspondí el abrazo. Se separó unos segundo más tarde, con los ojos deslumbrándole de alegría -¡Zelda, no sabes como he deseado conocerte!

-¡¿Cómo esta él?! –Fue muy grosero de mi parte no responderle, pero necesitaba saberlo -¿¡Por qué no ha regresado a verme?! ¡¿Por qué ni siquiera una sola carta?!

El hueco en mi pecho comenzó a sanar milagrosamente de las orillas, dando esperanzas de sanar _casi_ por completo. El alivio recorrió mi cuerpo en un estremecimiento de placer. Él estaba bien, con vida, y sobre todo: No me había olvidado. Para él, yo aún formaba parte de su vida, o lo fui, pero me consolé con el saber que pensaba en mí, no de la manera en que mi corazón y todo mi ser deseaban, pero el me quería.

-No lo sé, pero vaya, me gustaría verte como eres en realidad –Ella no se enojó por mi actitud tan egoísta, probablemente ni la notó

-Te lo mostraré, muy pronto, –Necesité de casi todo mi auto control para evitar soltarle todo un interrogatorio sobre su hermano o a la peor y tomarla por los hombros y agitarla hasta que me dijera algo sobre Link. -Es una promesa –Sonrió con suficiencia y liberó todo su entusiasmo faltante.

– ¡Zelda! ¡No sabes como Link habla de ti! Si que se nota como son mejores amigos –Y rió un poco con tristeza.

-¿Qué pasa? –Intervino Heber arrastrándose un poco más cerca de nosotras.

-Lo extraño, -Respondió Aryll desganada, cualquiera podría notar el nudo en su garganta. Le debió de haber costado muchísimo decir lo siguiente. -No sé si logremos salir de esto con vida, y me gustaría verlo otra vez.

Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, seguidas de un silencio sepulcral. Hasta el niño guardia se quedó estático en su lugar, probablemente el ya sabía lo que sería de nosotros, o tal vez no. El dolor se escurrió desde Aryll para llegar a todos y cada uno de nosotros. Sólo las diosas sabrían quien moriría mañana o pasado y quien se salvaría de este tormento. Estábamos condenados, sin salida alguna, si intentábamos escapar y fracasábamos, moriríamos y si no hacíamos nada, igualmente moriríamos.

-Tenemos que escapar –Dijo finalmente Eliot.

-Definitivamente, pero ¿Cómo y cuándo? –Secundó Dan

-No podemos, moriríamos con sólo intentarlo, sin ayuda de alguien más, no haremos más que ponerle un clavo más a nuestro ataúd –Contraataqué yo. Tenía tantas o más ganas de salir de aquí, al tener una nueva esperanza de ver a Link muy pronto, pero no quería morir, aún no.

-Prefiero morir intentándolo que morir sin hacer nada –Al viejo barbudo se le comenzaban a iluminar las pupilas, al igual que a Dan, seguramente, eran buenos luchadores. –Y tenemos que aprovechar ahora que Midna no está.

-Tiene mucha razón, no tenemos tiempo que perder –La sonrisa emocionada de Dan, cada vez me daba más y más miedo.

-Pero ¿Cómo nos escaparíamos? –Heber se recostó sobre la hierba, sin darle importancia, como si, a mera hora, nos fuéramos a rendir al no encontrar algún plan que fuera a funcionar y fuera realista también.

Todos guardaron silencio, pensando en alguna buena idea.

-Sólo hay que esperar cuando esos malditos reemplacen las cadenas. Entonces, correr. –Mary era una persona muy fría, además suicida, no me sorprendí cuando todos se negaron a seguir ese plan.

Todos la miraron como si estuviera loca y delirando, Aryll agregó una mirada de impaciencia a la de los demás. A mi si que se me hizo absurdo, pero no era para tanto, de todos modos, alguien debió siquiera de haber pensado en esa posibilidad. Bajamos el tono de nuestras voces conforme el silencio del campamento aumentaba y al ver que no se nos ocurriría algo bueno hoy, decidimos descansar y refrescar la mente con unas horas de sueño. Fue una idea fantástica.

Comenzó a anochecer, sacando bostezos de todos en el campamento. Aryll y yo nos arrastramos hasta un árbol, uno de los guardias nos vio con desprecio, pero no dijo nada ni nos regañó. De pronto, gracias a una antorcha cercana, pude distinguir los rasgos del chico que me atacó el día que me capturaron, el que no sabía cómo emplear una espada, me alegró que estuviera bien, no me hubiera gustado lastimarlo demasiado. Antes de dormir, noté cómo esta noche pondrían más guardia. La situación debió estar demasiado crítica como para poner 6 guardias de un grupo de 10 personas Algunos de ellos ni siquiera durmieron a lo largo de la noche y dos se quedaron dormidos a mitad de su turno.

Me recosté casi completamente en el suelo, recargando mi cabeza en una raíz del tronco, Aryll dudó un instante, pero luego se recostó en mi pecho. No me molestó en lo absoluto, sólo se me hizo algo… desconocido, una sensación por completo diferente, la primera vez que yo me había trasformado en hombre, creí que me volvería loca. Pero después de madurar un poco, me siento casi igual, exceptuando, las manos mas gruesas, la fuerza superior, mis movimientos más bruscos, que mi cuerpo me pese más, o la diferencia de… ejem, órganos sexuales. Pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver a una mujer estando en mi alter ego, podía ver su silueta, su cadera más pequeña, sus manos tan delicadas, un cuerpo tan pequeño que despertaba en mí la necesidad de protegerlo.

Me golpee mentalmente ¿Pero qué me estaba ocurriendo? Había cinco razones por las cuales no podía pensar así o más acerca de ella:

Una: Aryll era mi amiga, mi nueva mejor amiga.

Dos: ¡Yo era mujer!

Tres: Mi destrozado corazón le pertenecía a Link

Cuatro: Al perecer, el convertirme tanto en Sheik me estaba afectando. Comenzaba a pensar como hombre, un poquito nada más, no es su totalidad.

Cinco: Ella era la hermana de Link.

Sacudí la cabeza un poco, tratando de despejar mi mente, pensé en cualquier otra cosa… Y la encontré:

¡Pero que pequeño es el mundo! En este sentido, me alegró al fin haber encontrado una pista de él, ahora lo vería muy pronto y todo habría acabado. Pero, ¿Y luego qué? Lo vería, mi malherido corazón volvería a latir casi a la normalidad, mi búsqueda habría terminado y yo regresaría al castillo ¿No es así? ¿O le diría los sentimientos que el despertó en mí aún antes de su partida? ¿Sería yo tan egoísta como para pedirle que se fuera conmigo? Esa segunda opción sonó muy tentadora, pero a la vez doblemente egoísta y superficial, ¿Quién era yo para pedirle tal cosa a Link? ¿Y si el no querría regresar? ¿Para qué? Exactamente, ¿Para qué el querría regresar? Por mí no lo haría, sólo me prometería visitarme pronto, y ante cada visita, menos me atrevería a decirle lo que siento. Aún así necesitaba verlo. Yo me había vuelto adicta a él, una droga mala para mi ser cuando no la tenía y tan revitalizante y relajante cuando lo tuve conmigo. Una droga de la que jamás podría deshacerme, ni acostumbrarme a la falta de la que sufría. Me era necesaria como respirar, comer y dormir, pero por sobretodo, una droga prohibía, que sólo podía consumir con límite, nunca en su totalidad. Link no fue, es, ni será mío.

Decidí apagar mi cerebro por unas horas, además de ser demasiadas preguntas sin responder, estaba fatigada, teníamos que escapar mañana a mas tardar del medio día, si Midna regresaba pronto, tendría más probabilidades de encontrarnos. Reí para mí misma al ver que Aryll ya debía estar en el quito sueño, junto con todos los demás condenados, la pobre dormía flácida usando mi pecho de almohada, estaba más tranquila, y su dormir era más relajante. Sin esperar un minuto más y deseando que la mente no se me llenara nuevamente de ideas o pensamientos, me dejé llevar por el cansancio y la pesadez de mis párpados.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

¡Y………………… CORTEN!

AQUÍ TERMINA ESTE CAP ¡YA COMIENZO ENSEGUIDA EL PROXIMO! YA TENGO CACHOS DE LOS PRÓXIMOS, SÓLO ME FALTA LA HUIDA Y UNAS PAQUEÑAS AVENTURILLAS QUE ZELDA TENDRÁ CON EL PRÍNCIPE ASTON, FORTALECIENDO SU CARIÑO Y EL AMOR DE EL POR ELLA. ¡OJO! ¡ZELDA SÓLO SIENTE _CARIÑO_! ESTO ES MUY IMPORTANTE PARA LOS ÚLTIMOS CAPS, AH, Y NO SE LES VAYA A OLVIDAR EL ALTER EGO DEL PRICIPITO ¿EH?

¡YA! ¡FUERON BASTANTES SPOILERS! ¡DIOS, CONTROLENME! ¡NO LES VUELVO A DECIR NADA JAJAJAJA!

Y SI TIENEN ALGUNA BUENA IDEA, DUDA O COMENTARIOS… ¡SOY TODA OIDOS! (bueno, ojos por que se lee xD da lo mismo)

¡GRACIAS POR PASARSE A LEER!

¡ESPERO NO DESEPCIONARLAS!

¡BESOTES A TODAS!

¡CUIDENSE!


	5. Cap 4 Huída

LAMENTO MUCHO LA TARDANZA, PERO ME HA PUESTO LA SEMANA MUY PESADA CON PROYECTOS FINALES Y EXPOSICIONES…

LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A NINTENDO, EXCEPTUANDO A HEBER, ELIOT, MARY Y DAN, ESOS VAN POR MI CUENTA (DESAPARECERAN EN UNO O DOS CAPÍTULOS)

¡OJALA Y LES GUSTE!

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**CAP. 4 HUÍDA**

ZELDA´S POV

Es tan fatigador y doloroso cuando una pesadilla no deja tus sueños tranquilos, y mucho menos cuando más los necesitas. No dejan tu mente descansar y apartarse de la realidad aunque sea por unas horas, mientras tu cuerpo toma el descanso necesario para rendir el día siguiente. Y, para empeorar las cosas, había veces que ni mi cuerpo reposaba lo que demandaba después de perder la conciencia; los constantes movimientos, patadas, giros, cualquier tipo de movimiento que hiciera durante la noche sólo hacía quedarme en una posición aún más incómoda que la anterior, al despertar, daba anuncio de su existencia con un dolor muscular en el cuello y espalda principalmente. Esta vez, supongo yo, el cuerpo acostado a mi lado evitó que me moviera demasiado, sin siquiera casi recordarla, la presencia de Aryll me hacía consiente de mi límite para moverme, y al ser la misma pesadilla que todas las tristes noches como esta, no sería algo nuevo para mí.

-¿No te gusta tu corona? –Su voz continuaba siendo la misma, la de un ángel en una mañana después de una guerra o una tormenta, el sonido de mi salvación.

-Link… -Murmuré sin aliento y me lancé, nuevamente, a su regazo. Repitiendo el sueño como cualquier noche–Oh Link, eres tú.

-Por supuesto que soy yo ¿A quién más esperabas? –No le respondí, me concentré en encontrar su peculiar aroma, pero como siempre, no me llegó. Pero no me importó. –Zelda… -Mi nombre en sus labios era una bella canción de cuna que me repetía con cada sueño que tenía con él -Zelda, no llores. Me rompe el corazón el verte así y lo sabes.

-Link, Link, Link, -No podía dejar de murmurar su nombre, el tenerlo junto a mí era la más grande de las bendiciones

-Bien, ahora sí estoy confundido –Se separó de mí y tomó mi rostro con ambas manos -¿Te pasa algo malo?

- Te he extrañado mucho, Link

Nuevamente, el no preguntó más sobre mi comportamiento, y cerró los ojos para besarme. Aquel lejano beso que en ninguno de los sueños se realizó, el beso que mi corazón necesitaba para quedar completamente curado, casi sin dejar marca alguna de su sufrimiento. Sólo serían tristes recuerdos que rara vez recordaría mientras esté en su compañía. Un futuro muy, muy lejano para mí.

Cerré los ojos esperando el roce de sus tiernos labios. No es que no llegara, esta vez. No quise perderlo, los abrí rápidamente y me abrasé furtivamente a su pecho, el se quedó quieto, sin hacer nada. La luz cegadora no tardó en hacerse presente, anunciando la partida de Link dentro de mi sueño.

-¡No! ¡No te vayas! ¡No! –Gritaba contra su cálido pecho.

Cuando la luz se fue, cuando todo volvió a estar obscuro a causa del término de crepúsculo, trayendo consigo la obscura y fría noche. Me separé de él, lentamente para mirarlo a la cara. Y jadee al ver el rostro del príncipe Aston sonriéndome cariñosamente.

-No –Me quité al caer en cuenta de que estaba sucediendo otra vez, había dejado ir a Link.

-¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó en un intento de tomarme por la cadera, pero me quité sabiendo exactamente lo que iba a hacer.

-¡No! ¡NO! –Nuevamente Link me había dejado con Aston, sabía lo que pasaría ahora, no saldría corriendo, no me permitiría seguir viviendo al haber perdido a Link por milésima vez.

En un desesperado arranque de furia, confusión y desesperación, me giré dándole la espalda a aquel hombre y me subí al barandal del balcón. Las lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas más rápido que un caballo a su máxima velocidad. No quería morir, tenía tanto por vivir aún, pero eso no sería vida con el gran hueco en mi pecho que se agrandaba cada día, dentro de poco, nada quedaría de mí. Sin pensarlo siquiera un minuto más, cerré los ojos con fuerza, obligando a que más lágrimas salieran de mis pupilas y me dejé caer.

-¡Zelda! –La voz del príncipe Aston se fue deteriorando conforme caía, parecía más aguda, más femenina, mientras el viento chocaba contra mí rostro dejando agudas punzadas por la velocidad de la caída.

Me desperté respirando agitadamente, más permanecí recostada. Y di un respingo al encontrarme con la cara de Dan, Heber y Aryll tan cerca de mí. Ese sueño había sido tan real, tan horriblemente parecido a la realidad como los demás. Sólo que esta fue la primera vez que decidí lanzarme del balcón ¡¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?!

-Zelda, ¿Te encuentras bien? –Por primera vez, pude escuchar la voz de Dan con claridad. Era mucho más grave de lo que aparentaba, pero tierna y dulce a la vez.

-Si, si, si no se preocupen –Me levanté, poniéndome en cuclillas, con las manos de Aryll siguiéndome, tal vez no me veía tan bien como yo creía estarlo. -¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Nos vamos, Zelda. Estamos preparándonos para huir.

-¿Ahora? –Sólo entonces me di cuenta que las cadenas de mis pies habían desaparecido, al igual que las de las manos. Moví las muñecas y observé mis tobillos sin el molesto fierro que los impedía descansar placenteramente, sin poder recordar cómo se sentía mover mis extremidades sin dolor muscular. -¿Pero cómo…?

-Eliot y Heber capturaron ya a dos guardias. Están escondidos detrás de esos arbustos, dormidos, claro, no somos como ellos como para matarlos. –Continué sorprendida, cerré la boca, que por accidente, descuidé mi cuerpo unos segundos. Todo había comenzado y yo soñando con Link.

-¿Por qué no me despertaron? –Pregunté poniéndome de pie.

Me di cuenta que aún estaba obscuro, la noche aún nos acogía bajo su sombra, dándonos un punto a nuestro favor. Apenas habíamos dormido unas 6 o 7 horas, puesto que Aryll me aseguró que nos quedaban 2 horas antes de que amaneciera.

-Estabas muy inquieta, no quise molestarte, pero tenemos que aprovechar ahora que tres de ellos han salido en busca de los que están allá dormidos. –Se paró a mi lado y me tomó de la mano –Ven, debemos estar con Eliot, el dice que dentro de poco podremos escabullirnos.

Tiró de mí suavemente, e inmediatamente caminé un paso detrás de ella, me pregunté si Link sentía mi piel en contacto con la suya como lo sentía yo ahora con la mano de Aryll: suave, pequeña y frágil, muy, muy, frágil. Me reí interiormente al pensar que mi piel era mucho más suave que la de ella, al ser yo una princesa. Debía estar loca, no debería reírme por eso, es sólo que el orgullo me invadió muy rápidamente, dejándome embriagada por su intensidad, hasta que Aryll se detuvo. La caminata había sido demasiado corta, miré por encima de mi hombro, y alcé las cejas al ver que sólo nos habíamos caminado alrededor de 5 metros del lugar donde dormimos. La chica de cabellos dorados se sentó al lado de Heber, quien se recargaba en la espalda de Eliot, el hombre de tez morena permanecía al pendiente de cualquier oportunidad para escapar, antes de que losdemás guardias volvieran. Me senté enfrente de Dan, también estaba muy serio, esta era una situación crítica. Estos momentos definirían nuestro destino. Romani se encontraba ahí también, aún con la cabeza baja, pero un poco más tranquila, su cabello castaño no se veía tan despeinado como de costumbre, al contrario, ahora pude apreciar sus mechones café rojizo, que no eran completamente lacios, más bien dicho, quebrado. Supuse que Aryll era la responsable, esa niña daba felicidad a donde fuera. Lo que me llamó la atención fue cómo su pequeña mano acariciaba tiernamente su vientre, el cual comenzaba a tener un pequeñísimo bulto, signo del crecimiento de su bebé. El chico de ojos grises, me indicó que disimulara estar encadenada, poniendo las cadenas sobre mis tobillos y que la pesadez se notara en mi rostro, eso era algo sencillo. Hize lo que me indicó, pero sin dejar de ver a la chica embarazada.

-Aryll es maravillosa, ¿No es cierto? –Dan miraba con detenimiento a la futura mamá al igual que yo. La esperanza de ser papá algún día era factible a través de sus pupilas. –Le dijo que no tenía que ponerse así, que pronto saldríamos de aquí y ella tendría a su bebé –Sin siquiera preguntarle, el me relató la plática que la chica de 15 años le había dado a Romani para animarla –Romani no le hizo caso al principio, pero Aryll se puso seria y le dijo que viera el punto de vista del bebé: Sin siquiera saber, casi por completo, el clavario por el cual está pasando su mamá, el lucha por vivir. Le dijo que ella tendría que hacer lo mismo, por él y por ella misma, que el bebé no merecía morir, el no había hecho nada malo y no le parecía justo. –Dejó de observar a la muchacha y posó sus ojos grises sobre mí –Desde entonces, Romani no deja de acariciar su panza y susurrarle a su bebé pequeñas promesas.

-¿Hace cuánto de eso? –Pregunté mirando a Aryll, la chica jugueteaba con las cadenas, viendo de qué manera podría colocarlas sobre sus pies y que no le molestaran a la hora de salir corriendo.

-Unas 3 o 4 horas. Dormiste más que todos –Agregó con una sonrisa.

No le respondí. Si me atrevía a abrir la boca, empezaría a maldecirme a mí misma, y ofendería a cualquiera que me encontrara en medio de mi locura. No por ser una princesa era tan débil, yo no era como cualquier chica de la nobleza, sólo hacía falta que me conocieran a fondo. Sí, podría llegar a ser un como vanidosa, y no me emocionaba jugar en el lodo de pequeña, pero tampoco me ponía a gritar si había una cucaracha en la habitación, mucho menos un ratón o algún animalito que se metiera en el castillo. Dan, tragó saliva, decidiendo qué palabras utilizar, pero, debió ser mi expresión que se acobardó y se puso a arrancar pasto y hiervas cercanas.

Permanecimos un y tiempo disimulando estar exhaustos cada vez que Zant venía a cerciorarse que aún estuviéramos aquí. En un principio, pensé que Eliot se había acobardado, pero Aryll me explicó, que estaban esperando unos minutos más, si los tres buscadores volvían sin los otros dos (lo cual iba a ocurrir forzosamente al tener, nosotros, capturados a aquellos desaparecidos), iban a mandar a un grupo de búsqueda más grande. Herber dijo que enviarían a 5 hombres, en cuanto regresaran los otros tres. Si no me fallaban los cálculos, eran 15 Gerudos en total; dos de ellos mujeres, y una más contando a Midna, quien continuaba ausente. Dejando sólo 12 hombres; 2 desaparecidos, tres en su búsqueda, 6 restantes y Zant. Si en el siguiente grupo se iban los 6, eso nos dejaba a todos nosotros completamente a solas con únicamente tres hombres, quienes deberían estar exhaustos de buscar a sus otros compañeros.

Excelente.

Todo marchaba la perfección, sólo unos minutos más y los gerudos buscadores regresarían, el grupo más grande se iría y nosotros escaparíamos. Para cuando se dieran cuanta, nosotros estaríamos a una hora de llagar al castillo, puesto que decidí que podría llevarlos y acogerlos un tiempo en lo que encontraban una manera de regresar a sus respectivos hogares. Al atardecer, Midna no podría ya hacer nada, tras las murallas estábamos a salvo, además de tener brujos y a Impa para avisarnos con tiempo de cualquier ataque, estaba el ejército de mi padre.

Esperamos un buen rato, y los malditos hombres no llegaban, noté como no éramos los únicos impacientes por que llegaran, Zant, quien dirigiría el siguiente grupo de búsqueda, daba vueltas alrededor del campamento, regalándonos miradas despreciativas cuando pasaba enfrente de nosotros.

Pasadas una 12 vueltas del Jefe de los Gerudos, los arbustos temblaron dejando ver las tres figuras del grupo 1. Una de ellas, era el niño de 15 años, quien nos escuchó la otra noche. Le agradecí interiormente por no habernos delatado.

-¡Al fin llegan! ¡¿Pero qué demonios pasó?! ¡¿Por qué tardaron tanto?! –Preguntó Zant, acercándose corriendo a los recién llegados.

-Señor, no pudimos volver antes por que nos encontramos con un enorme Wolfos –Arrastraba tanto las palabras como los pies. Su vestimenta estaba más sucia que la de los demás, y respiraban entre jadeos.

-Uno muy grande, si me permite decir, tan grande como un buey –Agregó un segundo –No nos atacó, pero estoy seguro que nos vio. Nos mantuvimos escondidos en una cueva por unas horas, hasta que se aburrió y se fue.

El aire se escapó de mis pulmones a una velocidad increíble, no me obligué a llenarlos de nuevo hasta que me escuché jadear. Era Aston. No cualquier Wolfos sería tan grande como un caballo, vaca, toro o buey. El debía de estarme buscando, lo que me sorprendió es que por qué no lo había logrado aún ¿No se supone que tienen un muy agudo sentido del olfato?

Que idiota. Fue grosero, pero creo que yo hubiera tenido mejor suerte.

-No importa. –Concluyó Zant, su rostro estaba carente de expresión ¿Qué no le importaba perder hombres? –El segundo grupo y yo podremos con él. No debe ser más que una pobre criatura que algún mago principiante creó. ¡Vámonos!

El segundo grupo caminó vacilante, el miedo a tan enorme animal era tan obvio con cada paso que daban. El líder lo notó, pero hizo caso omiso y se introdujo en la obscuridad del bosque, dando un poco de valor a los demás hombres. Unos instantes después, todos desaparecieron tras la sombra de la noche. Quise levantarme inmediatamente para entrar en acción, pero la mano de Dan me lo impidió.

-Espera

-¿Pero por qué? –Pregunté en susurros -Ya se fueron, debemos aprovechar ahora que no están.

-Sólo hay que esperar que se alejen un poco más, o tal vez aún puedan escucharnos.

-Además hay que esperar a que los recién llegados se relajen y tomarlos por sorpresa. –Agregó Aryll. Aún en cuclillas, pude notar su cuerpo tenso, estaba nerviosa, al igual que todos nosotros.

-Es hora –Anunció Eliot. Todos nos mantuvimos sin movernos por unos segundos, nos miramos mutuamente, si esto fracasaba, no veríamos el atardecer. Todos ascendimos con la mirada, anunciando estar preparados, no completamente, pero teníamos que actuar ya.

Eliot fue el que se puso primero de pie, haciéndonos señales con las manos para que lo siguiéramos. Aryll y yo nos acercamos a el haciendo el menor ruido posible, seguidas por Dan y Mary. Heber ayudó a Romani a ponerse de pie y sostuvo su mano por si ella tropezaba, yo distinguí un sonrojo por parte de ambos y se me hicieron una muy bonita pareja. Sonreí complacida. Hasta ahora, no conocía alguien más comprensivo que la apoyara en estos momentos difíciles y los que se avecinaban con la llegada de su bebé. Atravesamos el castillo en dirección norte, ya que según Eliot, el sol saldría por nuestra derecha, indicando el este.

-¡HEY! ¡Ustedes, vuelvan acá! –Gritó uno de los hombres. Noté el esfuerzo que nesecitó para tomar una espada y correr hacia nosotros. Eliot corrió a su encuentro y con un par de hábiles movimientos le quitó la espada, arrojándola lejos. Les señalé a los demás que continuaran trotando y me apresuré en su ayuda, y con una sencilla patada en la cara, el gerudo cayó al suelo sangrando e inconsciente.

Eliot me sonrió agradecido y sorprendido, miramos a lo lejos notando como el otro dejaba caer su arma y salió corriendo hacia el sur. Creí que el niño guardia nos atacaría, pero sólo se metió a una casa de campaña muy asustado. El señor de tez obscura y yo, corrimos para alcanzar a los demás, y a los pocos instantes, los vimos correr, tras avisarles que no había peligro, continuamos un trote rápido. Con la esperanza de no volver a pasar por aquella tortura, que con cada paso, deseábamos dejarla más y más atrás.

-¡Por favor, esperen!–De pronto, la voz del niño guarura nos dejó a todos congelados, quien corría a pocos metros detrás de nosotros. Dan paró en seco y se le echó encima, tapando rápidamente la boca de chico. Eliot se apresuró y agarró los pies para que no pataleara ni hiciera ruido.

-¡Esperen! –Grité audiblemente, no quería que lo lastimaran, ya que el pobre chico ni resistencia puso, tenía un buen presentimiento con respecto a él. Ellos disminuyeron su fuerza de agarre, pero no lo soltaron, permitiéndole hablar, aún así estaban alertas por si comenzaba a gritar y pedir ayuda.

-No los voy a delatar. Por favor déjenme…

-¡¿Cómo lo sabremos?! –Lo interrumpió Heber, su voz grave y amenazante sonaba fuera de lugar en su boca, el era tan cariñoso y amable…

-¡Quiero ir con ustedes! ¡Por favor no me obliguen a regresar! –Suplicó el niño, retirando su boca de la mano de Dan para continuar –No quiero hacerle eso a las personas, por favor, llévenme con ustedes, por favor.

Eliot se compadeció del niño al instante, aflojando sus brazos en torno a sus piernas, al igual que todos. Dan no confió en él y puso mala cara.

-No veo por qué no. –Dijo Eliot, separándose del chico al no ver razón alguna para actuar con violencia en contra de él. –Anda, hijo. Párate y di me tu nombre.

-¡NO! –Dan lo sujetó con más fuerza, sin darse cuenta que asfixiaba al niño -¡¿Qué no se dan cuenta?! ¡¿Qué no nos asegura que nos seguirá un tiempo hasta saber a donde nos dirigimos para luego desaparecer y regresar a ellos cuando Midna regrese?!

-¡Dan lo estas asfixiando! –Grité acercándome un poco. Aryll no pudo más y se lanzó encima de los dos para quitar la mano de Dan del rostro del chico. Inmediatamente, Dan forcejeó, y ante la fuerza de los dos muchachos, soltó la mano dándole un manotazo en la mejilla a mi mejor amiga.

-A… Aryll, perdóname no quise… -Ella se retiró, sin siquiera miraro a la cara, su rostro estaba carente de expreción, pero lágrimas luchaban por salir de sus pupilas.

-¡Suficiente! Dan, suelta al muchacho ahora mismo –El obedeció inmediatamente ante la voz de Eliot. El niño se puso de pie a un lado de Aryll, a quien ya le resbalaban pequeñas gotas saladas por su mejilla morada. -¿Cómo te llamas?

- Fado, señor. –Sonrió con timidez. Su apariencia en un momento, se me figuró a la de Link, pero en pequeño. Sólo por su copete, arreglado como el solía hacerlo, pero en vez de ser de color amarillo, era un verde más obscuro que el del pasto, per más claro que el de las hojas de los árboles, su ropa de verde obscuro y su peculiar gorrito tan parecido al de mi amado, del mismo color que sus prendas. Tenía ojos azules y una sonrisa que te recordaba a un niño de 8 años de edad. Era unos 5 o 7 centímetros más alto que Aryll, y al parecer, a ella pareció gustarle.

Muy disimulado (Sentido figurado) se acercó a ella para preguntarle como se sentía, a lo que ella respondió con un débil "Bien, gracias" A lo que el negó con la cabeza y le respondió en susurro:

-Yo te lo agradesco a ti.

-Ahora, con tal de que no nos causes problemas, Fado… -Continuó Eliot, interrumpiendolos.

-Ninguno, señor. Se lo aseguro.

-Bien, entonces, vámonos.

Aryll se separó del chico y vino a mi lado con las mejillas en un hermoso tono color rosa. Le sonreí pícaramente y ella me dio un ligero golpe en el brazo. Que hermoso era el amor en sus principios. Al darme cuenta, hoy se había formado una nueva pareja: Heber y Romani, Aryll y Fado iban para el mismo camino… o eso esperaba yo.

-Cállate –Susurró echando a correr.

-¡Ni siquiera he dicho nada! –Le grité empezando mi carrera también, pero Heber me recriminó por alzar la voz, aún no estábamos a una distancia segura.

Alcancé a Aryll rápidamente, pero ella se negaba a mirarme, aguantando una leve risita en sus labios. Acto que me hizo reírme aún más, y el hecho de que su enamorado corría justo detrás de nosotras me hizo soltar una pequeña carcajada. Todos me silenciaron con un "Shhht" en coro, para mi deleite, eso sólo me hizo tener que aguantar más risa dentro de mí.

Corrimos hasta que maneció, haciendo pausas para descansar. Además de darles un respiro a Romani, Aryll, Mary y Fado, algunas veces. Fado había demostrado ser fuerte, pero no tenpia la condición para seguir un trote rápido por toda la mañana, al igual que las chicas. Increíblemente, Eliot era bastante rápido, y no se cansaba con rapidez. Para su físico, era muy hábil (Yo tengo un compañero así, le decimos "panda" jaja es igualito que Eliot). A pocas horas del medio día, nos encontramos en las aguas termales donde a mí me habían capturado, ya estábamos bastante cerca. Bajamos un poco la velocidad y encontramos el sendero que el príncipe Aston y yo habíamos tomado. Incluso pude ver el pequeño espacio en el que nos habíamos acostado a dormir la noche en que me separé de él. Dan me preguntó sobre más cosas del castillo y cuanto tiempo podrían quedarse. Para cuando me di cuenta, estaba tan adentrada en la plática, que Aryll se fue con Fado. Supongo que ella también le vio el parecido (en vestimenta) a su hermano.

Faltaban pocas horas para el atardecer y ya podíamos ver el castillo a lo lejos. Si corríamos, podríamos llegar en 1 o 2 horas. Pero ya era demasiado esfuerzo, así que íbamos a trote lento y tomábamos pausas de 1 minuto. Midna no tardaría en regresar al campamento para darse cuenta de nuestra huída, así que no queríamos que ni ella ni Zant nos alcanzaran.

De pronto, a lo lejos, hombres a caballo y lanceros nos ordenaron detenernos. Detrás de ellos, venía una carroza muy lujosa. Llevaban banderines con el escudo de la Triunfeza y del reino Hyrule. Eran poco más de 13 guerrilleros y 8 hombres a caballo.

Todos se pusieron tensos al no saber que hacer. Escuché sus murmullos, preparandose para pelear, sabiendo que no les ganarían, y unos pocos más para saber dónde esconderse o a donde huir. Yo me relajé, cuando de entre los guardias, distinguí al príncipe Aston, montado sobre su corcel blanco.

_/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/_

Y AQUÍ TERMINA, ESPERO PODER ACTUALIZAR PRONTO. DEJEN REVIWES PARA VER SI SI LES GUSTO. SI NO, LO SIENTO, PERO ANDO MUY ATARIADA

¡NOS VEMOS!

¡CUIDENSE MUCHO!

¡BESOTES!


	6. Cap 5 Invitados

¡HOLA DENUEVO!

DISCULPENME MUCHO EL RETRASO, PERO AGG LOS MALDITOS PROYECTOS FINALES ¡ME MATAN! LE ADELANTÉ LO MÁS QUE PUDE DÍA A DÍA Y AQUÍ ESTÁ. ¡FIU! AHORA TENGO MÁS TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR Y ESPERO TERMINAR EL PROXIMO CAP PRONTO.

¡DISFRÚTENLO!

**Cap. 5 INVITADOS**

Corrí, hacia él inmediatamente. Cómo si fuera una necesidad, como si ahora yo dependiera de él. El impulso no fue grande, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para no dejarme meditarlo. Mis piernas reaccionaron si que yo se los mandara, de mis ojos resbalaron lágrimas por la carrera, los músculos de mi rostro se estiraron en una sonrisa dedicada para él y mis manos se alzaron para estrecharlo.

Aston, se sorprendió en un principio al verme, pero me devolvió la sonrisa y bajó de su caballo para recibirme en brazos. Un dolor punzante en mi costado derecho, me obligó a hacer una mueca.

Por todo lo que habíamos pasado que me había olvidado de mi herida. La cual debía estar más infectada que nada. La sanación dolería, ya lo veía venir, además de la desaprobación de Impa. La sheikah me había enseñado unos pequeños hechizos de sanación, lo que pasa es que olvidé algunas palabras y conjugaciones para aplicarlos_. _

_-"Impa me va a matar… T_T"- _Pensé para mis adentros.

-¡Princesa Zelda! –Gritó cuando me tuvo a su lado, casi me dejó sorda -¡Por Din! ¡Estás a salvo!

-Si, gracias a las diosas. –Se separó de mí tomando mi cara en sus manos, un acto muy maternal que me hizo reír interiormente, y me miró consternado.

-¡¿Pero qué pasó?! ¡¿A dónde te habías metido?! ¡¿Por qué estas tan sucia?! –Miró por detrás de mi hombro, noté un poco de desprecio por mis amigos, pero aquella chispa desapareció tan pronto como vino -¿Quiénes son ellos?

-Mi nombre es Eliot, alteza. Y ellos, son amables personas con las que hemos huido. –A tales alturas, ellos ya nos habían alcanzado.

-¿Huido? ¿De quién?

-Nos tenían capturados desde hace tiempo –Al parecer a Aryll no le importó el título de Aston, a diferencia de Eliot, ella le habló de "tu" al ver que me conocía, supongo. Además de que el cansancio regresó a todos con la sola mención de lo que habíamos vivido. –Pero todos logramos escapar a fin de cuentas.

-¿Pero quién…? –Comenzó a preguntar el príncipe.

-Lo siento –Interrumpí yo –Pero estamos fatigados, necesitamos descansar, si no es muy grosero de mi parte.

-¡Oh, cierto! ¡Cuánto lo siento! Por favor, síganme. –Todos los seguimos hacia la carreta que estaba detrás de algunos jinetes. Miré detrás de ella, notando cómo venían 5 jinetes más cubriendo la retaguardia. –Hay comida dentro de las canastillas debajo de los asientos, creo que cabrán muy bien.

A pesar de lo pequeña que lucía por fuera, el interior del transporte real prometía un descanso agradable y acogedor. Todos cabíamos y nos sobraba espacio, al ser de la realeza, contaba con dos camastros bastantemente anchos y cómodos. Dejé subir a los demás, pero cuando le llegó el turno a Dan, el me dijo que no entraría primero que una dama. Sonreí apenada y entré a la carroza para sentarme al lado de Aryll. Pude notar como el príncipe le gruñía al chico, pero eso sólo me hizo sentir más importante y decepcionada. Sólo eso faltaba:

Que se pelearan por mí cuando yo moría por alguien más.

El chico de ojos grises le dedicó una sonrisa macabra a Aston y se metió justo detrás de mí, intentando ignorar al enojado príncipe. Y para colmo, se sentó en la camilla de enfrente, sus intenciones eran claras, sólo quería estar cerca de mí.

-Espero que descansen, y no se preocupen, llegaremos al castillo al anochecer –Añadió el príncipe asomándose en el marco de la puerta –Les repito, que hay cobertores y comida debajo de los camastros ¿Se les ofrece alguna otra cosa?

Todos negamos y dimos las gracias, más el príncipe se fue muy serio. Decidimos que lo mejor sería que los hombres se durmieran en un camastro y las mujeres en otro, estaríamos más cómodos y seguros. Al menos, Mary, Eliot y yo.

-Bueno, ya pasó el peligro, Zelda. –Agregó Dan recostándose de lado para mirarme.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? ¿Qué…?

-Muéstranos la verdadera princesa Zelda –Me interrumpió Aryll. Vaya, que directa. –En persona, quiero decir.

Recorrí, con la mirada, los rostros ansiosos de todos, a excepción de Mary, quien ya parecía estar dormida, o eso pretendía. Esa mujer debía tener demasiado orgullo o temor tal vez. Si nos odiaba tanto, no encontraba yo buen motivo para estar molestándose con "nuestra presencia". Tal vez, el hecho de que está viajando en una carroza real, muy cómoda y segura, era una oferta muy buena después de haber sufrido tanto con los gerudos. La llevaríamos al castillo y desaparecería. Supuse yo. Suspiré pesadamente, logrando sacar unas cuantas risas y miradas con un nivel cada vez más alto de curiosidad a mí alrededor.

-¿Ya estás lista? –La chica de dorados cabellos era la más ansiosa, o eso creí hasta ver el rostro de Dan. Demonios. La chica hasta se había sentado, para estar más cerca de mí, puesto que ella se encontraba acostada.

-Tranquila, ahí voy… -Lentamente, murmuré el contra hechizo, sus miradas me ponían más nerviosa, así que necesité cerrar los ojos para concentrarme mejor.

-¿Ya? –La voz de mi mejor amiga me distrajo al estar a unas palabras de terminar el hechizo.

-Aryll…

-Oh, lo siento.

Comencé de nuevo, medité cada palabra antes de pronunciarla. Y un resplandor blanco me cubrió por unos segundos. Cuando el color naranja-amarillento de mis párpados volvió a un rojo obscuro, supe que había terminado. Abrí lentamente los ojos e inhalé hondo. Nuevamente, todos rieron ¿Pues qué era yo? ¿El bufón de la corte?

-¡Ta-dán! –Murmuré, en una mala imitación del sonido del platillo de la batería.

-¡Wuow! ¡Zelda! ¡Eres preciosa! –Aryll era la más emocionada de todos, obviamente.

-Demasiado –Agregó Dan entre los demás halagos. Vaya que tenía bien desarrollado el sentido del oído para estas cosas… Debía ser por aquellas ocasiones en las que mi padre tenía juntas a las que no me dejaban estar presente, no dejándome otra opción mas que escuchar por la habitación de al lado, o a través de las puertas. Si no hasta que, claro, Impa me hallara y me regañara, para luego acompañarme a escuchar lo que no se nos permitía.

-Gracias, gracias a todos. –Sin que pudiera evitarlo, un bostezo salió de mi boca, provocando unos más por parte de ellos –Pero, creo que estar en mi cuerpo original me hace sentir más cansada.

-Oh, es cierto. ¡Buenas noches a todos! –Agregó dirigiéndose a los chicos, a Romani y a mí.

Todos nos acomodamos para dormir un poco antes de llegar al castillo, pero los constantes brincoteos que daba nuestro transporte dificultaban la llegada de mi sueño. Noté como, medio dormida, Aryll se quiso recargar en mi pecho, pero tras recordar mi cambio de sexo, se sonrojó y se recostó dándome la espalda. Reí un poco, yo también me había (medio) acostumbrado a tener a alguien recostado en mi pecho, sólo que ahora, no convenía mucho con mi físico actual.

Suspiré lentamente, dejando que el aire llegara a mis pulmones y que la tranquilidad me embriagara por primera vez en casi una semana. Al fin, la pesadilla había acabado, estábamos a salvo.

De pronto, noté el inquietante silencio, (dejando fuera, los gimoteos y los cascos de los caballos al caminar, el choque de las armas de los soldados contra el suelo y las llantas de la carroza por la terracería) nadie de mis amigos estaba roncando como acostumbraban los últimos días. Supuse que era por que dormían incómodos. Me sentí mucho mejor al saber que ahora estaban mejor, todos, sin excepción. Sus amistades eran ahora, algo muy importante en mi vida, y no dejaría que les pasara nada mientras me fuera posible.

Cerré los ojos, en busca del sueño, pero el único sentimiento que me acompañaba era, como siempre, el anhelo de tener a Link junto a mí. Desde que lo conocí, su compañía siempre me fue grata, y su amistad mucho más valiosa que mi propia vida. Y ahora, por "la tonta Zelda y su estúpido corazón" que dejó que sus sentimientos por Link llegaran a más… lo iba a perder. No importa cuanto me esforzara por ocultárselo, él me conocía bien. Terminaríamos por no hablarnos jamás y yo, moriría de tristeza.

Intenté más de una vez quedarme dormida, y el doble fracasé. Sólo pude cerrar los ojos unos minutos, para luego obligarme a despertar, esto no fue por auto masoquismo, fue el simple hecho de que en cuanto mis párpados se cerraban debido a la pesadez y el cansancio, aquel sueño donde Link desparecía tras la luz en el crepúsculo de un balcón, comenzaba inmediatamente. Sin querer vivirlo de nuevo, me obligaba a despertar tan pronto como me diera cuenta. Alcé las manos, aún con los ojos cerrados, y me tallé las sienes, con los dedos, tratando de tranquilizarme. Emplee demasiada fuerza para realizar aquel movimiento, provocando que me picara el ojo.

-¡Auch! –Dije en voz alta. Me levanté y me tallé un poco el ojo. –_"Zelda, ya no eres hombre, ahora eres más delicada y tu cuerpo pesa menos"_ –Me recordó una peculiar vocecita en mi cabeza. Tenía razón, ahora mi cuerpo era más liviano, frágil y pequeño.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-¿Eh? Ah… si, bueno, me piqué un ojo. Gracias, Dan.

-Muy bien –Noté cómo le costaba tener sus ojos abiertos, él si debía estar descansando muy bien. -Si necesitas algo, sólo dilo ¿Ok? –Agregó sin antes bostezar.

-Si, gracias.

Se recostó nuevamente y a los pocos segundos, entró en un sueño profundo. ¡Qué envidia! Como el no tenía por qué preocuparse, casi, más que en descansar, su sueño llegaba como los regalos en Navidad. Nuevamente, intenté dormir, pero lo único que pude conseguir, fue una corta "pestañita" (Término vulgar para referirse a un sueño muy corto, no mayor a 15 min, pero el sujeto sigue casi pendiente de todo lo que ocurre a su alrededor) Lo que en esta ocasión me despertó, fue la luz de una antorcha proveniente de la puerta de la carroza.

-Princesa, hemos llegado –Aston retiró un poco la antorcha para que alumbrara lo necesario –Lamento haberla despertado.

-N… no, esta bien. Ahorita mismo bajamos.

El hombre asintió, dejó la antorcha en un porta-antorchas dentro de la carroza y emparejó la puerta. Levanté los brazos y me estiré lo más que pude, hasta que la herida de mi costado me dio un límite para ese estiramiento. En todo el camino, apenas y había podido pegar el ojo, así que supe que tendría ojeras si no dormía en mi cama pronto. La falta de maquillaje me hacía sentir muy bien, no me preocupaba ya, el tallarme lo ojos y que se me corriera, puesto que la noche en que salí a buscar a Link y que Aston me encontró, me deshice del maquillaje, me convertí en Sheik y salí del castillo. No sin antes avisarle a Impa, claro.

Desperté a todos y medio soñolientos, bajaron de la carroza. Entramos al catillo y mi padre nos recibió muy contento. Mis amigos pudieron haber estado asombrados por los lujos del mi casa, pero venían casi caminando como sonámbulos.

-¡Hija mía! ¡No sabéis lo que sufrí en vuestra ausencia! –El viejo soberano se acercó a mí y me abrazó a pesar de mis fachas, un detalle muy lindo. El era un poco delicado con esas cosas de la limpieza personal. -¡¿Es acaso que quiereís adelantar mi muerte en un infarto al corazón?!

-Para nada, su alteza. –Nos separamos y fue desde ahí donde guardó distancia conmigo. –Es sólo que mi salida tuvo un pequeño imprevisto.

-¿Imprevisto? –Preguntó mi padre, señalando a los hombres y mujeres que venían cayéndose de sueño detrás mío con la miurada.

-Ah, no, no, su majestad. Es una larga historia y estamos muy cansados. Les ofrecí posada unas noches a estas amables personas por su ayuda, en lo que encuentran una manera de volver a sus respectivos hogares.

-Entiendo. Sígadme, por favor. –Dicho esto, el soberano Hyliano empezó a subir unas anchas escaleras.

-Tu padre es muy amable -Aryll se adelantó y caminó a mi lado por el resto del recorrido preguntándome sobre las numerosas habitaciones y sirvientes que veíamos en el camino. –Aunque suena "rarito" como habla.

-Ah, bueno, es un poquito formal nada más.

-¿Así habla contigo también?

-Si

-Pero, tu eres su hija. ¿Por qué tiene que ser formal contigo también?

-En parte, es respeto por ser él el rey y yo una princesa. Por otra parte, debe de ser alguna costumbre o algo así -Dije con una sonrisa.-Por cierto, mañana, te tengo que presentar a mi nana, Impa. Ella te encantará.

-¿Tu entrenadora? ¿La sheikah?

-Si, ella.

-¡Genial! –Gritó emocionada mi amiga, a quien tuve que callar con una mirada envenenada, pero a la vez divertida. -Oh, lo siento. ^^'

Continuamos caminando un buen rato. No fue hasta que llegamos a un pasillo, que quedaba cerrado al fondo por una enorme ventana con el escudo del reino Hyule grabado en su centro, que reconocí mi habitación, con una peculiar rosa tallada en oro, pegada al centro de la puerta. Un sirviente, apareció de la nada y abrió la habitación que quedaba enfrente de la mía.

-Les puedo ofrecer esta habitación caballeros, espero sea de su agrado. –Dijo mi padre, haciéndose a un lado para que los cansados hombres pasaran.

-Es usted muy amable, su alteza. –Agregó Eliot, antes de entrar a la habitación. –No sabremos como pagarle.

-No os preocupéis, buen hombre. Yo os considero como viejos amigos, ya que conservan una nueva amistad con la princesa, ustedes sois mis invitados ahora. –Se giró hacia el sirviente y le ordenó –Hagáis todo lo que estos caballeros os pidan. Son mis invitados.

Eliot inclinó la cabeza levemente en símbolo de agradecimiento y respeto, y se metió a la habitación. Dos sirvientes se metieron con mis amigos para acomodar sus camas y preparar el baño. Nosotros, caminamos a la habitación vecina de la mía y se repitió lo mismo, pero ahora con las chicas. Exceptuando que Aryll quiso dormirse conmigo, lo cual me pareció una excelente idea; jamás había tenido una pijamada, así que tendría muchas cosas de las cuales hablar o "comadrear" con ella. Sería muy divertido.

-Bueno, espero que la princesa pueda platicarme lo sucedido –Agregó mi padre con un tono, un tanto regañón en el marco de mi puerta.

-Por supuesto, padre. Mañana que pueda pasar a veros, podré contaros con calma lo que pasó y…

-No –Me interrumpió, comenzando a hablar informalmente, de a momentos. –Ahora tenéis invitados. Hablaremos cuando ellos se hayan marchado, no quiero que la anfitriona no este con ellos.

Sonreí ante eso. Mi padre siempre me hablaba con demasiado formalismo ¿Pero qué mosca le picó? Quien sabe, pero me agradaba esa idea. A lo largo de mi vida, lo único que había conseguido de él, eran instructoras, tiranas instructoras tras más tiranas instructoras. Link fue testigo de algunas de ellas, pero justo después que se fue, lo más difícil en el aprendizaje como princesa, comenzó. Sin nadie a quien contarle so sucedido, sin nadie a quien expresarle el odio por aquellas instructoras y sin un hombro en el cual llorar, temí no sobrevivir.

Nos despedimos, y justo iba a cerrar a puerta para ir con Aryll, el rey entró rápidamente y me rodeó con sus brazos. Tanto mi amiga, como yo, nos quedamos pasmadas ante la acción de mi padre, pero le correspondí, aún sorprendida, pero muy feliz. Que yo recordara, casi nunca me había demostrado algún sentimiento de afecto, mucho menos físicamente. Este abrazo significó mucho para mí, puesto que fue el primero grabado en mi memoria. Jamás lo olvidaría, lo recordaría hasta que el momento de abandonar este mundo llegara.

-Hija, no sabes el ataque de preocupación que tu madre y yo sufrimos. –Susurró a mi oído, mientras me apretaba más contra su cuerpo y una lágrima mía, cayó sobre su capa roja. –Te quiero, Zelda.

Y esa gota derramó el vaso. Comencé a sollozar y recargué mi cabeza sobre su hombro, el cual quedó húmedo a los pocos segundos, debido a mi llorar. Aryll permaneció en silencio y dándonos un poco de privacidad, oí como se metió al baño. Slo para hacerse tonta un rato.

-_"Gracias, Aryll" –_Dije mentalmente. Ella sabía que le agradecería. Estábamos tan vinculadas y hace tan poco tiempo que nos habíamos conocido, que se me hacía increíble lo demasiado que nos parecíamos y entendíamos.

-Bien –Mi progenitor emitió una tos falsa para separarse de mí. –Será mejor que te deje descansar. Búscame cuando tus amigos se hayan ido, por favor.

-Por supuesto, padre.

Ambos hicimos una leve reverencia y nos dimos las buenas noches. Me recargué un poco en la puerta, sin poder creer lo que acababa de pasar. Mi padre no era el ser tan frío que desde la infancia creí tener, muy en el fondo, me quería, no por ser futura reina, si no como su hija. Sentimientos paternales quedaban guardados ahí, dentro de su corazón. Practiqué mi empatía, y me dí cuenta que ser rey no era sólo sentarte y escuchar a tus súbditos, eran una serie de responsabilidades y compromisos con tu gente, haciendo lo mejor para el reino y lo correcto. Sólo así, Hyule sería como es debido. Recordé a mi amiga, quien continuaba encerrada en el baño, caminé a paso rápido hasta el baño y encontré a Aryll, metida en mi tina llena de burbujas, recostada, disfrutando del agua caliente y de su superficie llena de jabón y burbujas de todos los tamaños que cubrían su cuerpo desnudo.

-¡Que onda! –Me saludó muy contenta, tomando un grupo de burbujas entre sus manos y soplándoles, maravillada cómo las burbujas subían unos metros al aire antes de explotar silenciosamente -¿Ya terminaron? ¿Tan pronto?

-Si –Respondí un tanto enojada con ella, divertida además ¡¿Por qué se había metido sin mí?! -¿Y tu qué? ¿Disfrutando?

-Aaaaaah ¿Pues que más te puedo decir? –Tomó otro puñito de burbujas y las sopló en mi dirección. Una me explotó en el ojo, sólo lo cerré para evitar que el jabón se me metiera en él. Pero no me moví, me quedé ahí parada como idiota esperando a que a Aryll le cayera el veinte. Tomó, uno, dos, tres puños de burbujas y los mandó, nuevamente, hacia mí. De mi cabello, caían algunas bolitas de jabón que aún no explotaban. Pero seguí inmóvil. –Aaaaaah... -¡Al fin! ¡Aryll regresó a la tierra! –Bueno… pues… verás…el agua estaba tan rica… y ví que tal vez te tardarías… y se podría enfriar… tu sabes ¿No? –Sonreí un poco, tratando de evitar una carcajada. Su rostro mostraba el claro sentimiento de culpa: juntó sus dos dedos índices y jugueteaba con ellos al tiempo que movía su cabeza de lado a lado (Levemente) y no podía sostener mi mirada… ¡Era tan gracioso!

-Jajajajajajaja –Exploté -¡Ya déjalo así! ¡No te preocupes!

-¿Pero de qué te ríes? -Preguntó

-¡Tu cara! Jajajajajajajaja ¡Debiste de haberla visto! Jajajajajajaja

-¿Ah sí? –Dijo pícaramente mientras me lanzaba un chorrete de agua.

-¡Aaaah! ¡Aryll! ¡No hagas eso! –A pesar de un buen rato, el agua aún estaba caliente, debía aprovechar mientras no se enfriara.

Salí del baño y me quité la ropa. Saqué del armario una bonita bata rosa y me la coloqué para entrar a la tina. No debía de haber problema en tomar un baño juntas, siendo las dos mujeres ¿No? Regresé al baño y Aryll seguía como la dejé: lanzando burbujas al aire y cachando algunas con sus manos al caer. Sonreí apenada y me quité la bata, inmediatamente me metí a la enorme bañera. Miré a Aryll de reojo, por si algo hubiera la hubiera perturbado al verme desnuda, pero al contrario, la chica de cabellos dorados lo vio como algo muy normal y continuó jugando. Eso me ayudó para llenar mi cabeza con la misma idea.

-¡¿Cómo te hiciste eso?! –Preguntó al ver en mi costado, una herida demasiado reciente. Suspiré y le conté absolutamente todo, desde mis intenciones de encontrar a Link hasta del príncipe Aston. –Vaya, debes atenderte eso pronto, o se pondrá feo y te podría causar algo grave, Zelda -Me comentó cuanto yo terminé de contarle.

-No te preocupes, mañana me la atenderé. Además no me duele –Mentira. Me punzaba cada momento del día. Si los contara, podría saber la hora exacta, debido a que cada segundo, una nueva punzada surgía de la herida.

Estuvimos rodeadas de un incómodo silencio. Nos preguntamos cosas simples de nuestra vida, hasta que las preguntas se convirtieron en narraciones completas y detalladas de acontecimientos de nuestra vida, tanto como divertidos, como alocados, vergonsosos enojos y peleas.

-Jajajajajajajajaja ¡Esa es buena Aryll! Jajajajajaja –Reíamos en coro, ante lo que mi amiga me había narrado. ¡Pensar que con que a mi me bajara (Menstruación) y pusiera todas la muecas en mi cara que pueda haber, a mitad de un nombramiento de tropas era vergonzoso…! -¡¿Pero por qué?!

-Jajajajajaja ¡No lo se! Sinceramente, mi mamá no estaba. De pronto me despierto y veo sangre en mi cama, ¡¿Qué más querías que hiciera?! –Preguntó colocando sus manos en su cintura, aún por debajo del agua. -¡¿Levantarme como si nada!?

-¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no!... Pero que Link te viera… jajajajajajaja ¡Esto vale oro!

-¡Hay bueno! ¡El hecho de que haya gritado a temprana hora en la mañana… no puede ser nada más de que algo me pasó! ¡Además, apuesto a que tu gritaste igual, o más que yo!

-La verdad, si. –Respondí sin pena alguna. Jamás había hablado de esto tan a fondo, pero… ¡Era fantástico desahogarte!

-Jajajajaja ¡Te lo dije! –Gritó Aryll, señalándome burlonamente.

-¡Pero yo no grité en mi cama! ¡Eso cuenta! –Agregué señalándola también -¡Y a verme no acudió mi hermano!

-Tú no tienes hermano, Zelda. ¬_¬U

-¡Lo que sea! -¡Cómo me divertía con esta mujer! –Bueno, me retracto: ¡No acudió a verme mi padre!

-Touchêê… -Concluyó ella, usando una palabra francesa de la esgrima, señalando su rendición. ¡Ja! ¡Le había ganado!

Platicamos hasta muy tarde, tallando nuestros cuerpos y cabello. DEpronto, notamos cómo el nivel de agua descendía debido a los chorrtetes que nos aventábamos para jugar. Pero escalofríos constantes de parte de ambas, nos anunciaron la hora de salir. Tras ponernos la pijama, nos sentamos en mi extensa cama. Ahí, comenzaron las pláticas más personales y tristes.

-…Mi padre murió cuando yo apenas tenía 11 años. En la guerra que hubo cuando fue lo de Ganon. Lo extraño muchísimo, pero Link me ha dicho que siempre está con nosotros. Sinceramente, yo veo a mi padre reflejado en mi hermano…

-Si, Link tenía los ojos de tu padre. –Agregué aún triste. Yo no sabía lo que era perder a alguno de tus padres, pero pronto tendría que enfrentarlo, nadie vive para siempre.

-Supongo que él te dijo eso ¿No? –Trató de cambiar el tema, y lo logró. No es que no quisiera cambiar de tema, pero verla así, me partía el alma.

-¿Quién?

-Link.

-Ah –Al fin comprendí, ahora era mi turno de narrar y mi turno de ponerme triste. –Pues sí, el me contó muchas cosas antes de… -Suspiré pesadamente -…Antes de irse.

-Tu lo quieres, ¿No es verdad?

-Es mi mejor amigo, Aryll. ¿Cómo no he de quererlo?

-No me refiero a amistad, digo ¿Jamás sentiste algo más por él? -Esa era una pregunta fácil… ¡Por supuesto que…

-No, el es mi mejor amigo. -¡Mentiras! Lo único que iba a ganar era lastimarme más, no pude convencerla ¿Y cómo lograrlo? Si ni a mí misma me podía mentir. No dijo nada más, pero se puso muy triste y descepcionada, probablemente le hubiera gustado verme como su cuñada y así nos veríamos mucho más seguido. ¡Que más quería yo! Pero entre Link y yo no podía haber nada más que amistad.

O Aryll sabía algo de lo que yo aún no me había enterdado. Algo importante. Pero... ¿De qué?

Nos acomodamos en la extensa cama y me quedé dormida muy pronto. Estaba exhausta, pero eso sí sabía: mañana, sería un grandioso día al lado de Aryll.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

¡NO SE CREAN! ¡EN ESTE FIC, ZELDA NO ES, FUE, NI SERÁ LESBIANA, ETEROSEXUAL O METRO SEXUAL...! ¡NADA!

¡GRACIAS POR SEGUIR ESTA LOCURA! ¡Y POR SUS REVIEWS! ¡LES AGRADESCO DE CORAZÓN EN VERDAD!

LAS QUIERE, CSI CLNEAMSN xD

¡CUIDENSE!


	7. Cap 6 La ayuda de Impa

¡JAJA HOLA!

BUENO, AQUÍ ESTÁ EL SIGUIENTE CAP LES PROMETO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP LA PARTICIPACIÓN DE NUESTRO HÉROE LINK. AL FIN. JA  
LAMENTO SI EL NOMBRE DEL CAP NO COHINCIDE DEL TODO, PERO ES QUE NO SE ME OCURRIÓ UN NOMBRE MEJOR. xD

¡DISFRUTENLO!

**CAP. 6 LA AYUDA DE IMPA**

Al amanecer, despertamos casi a medio día. Ambas de un humor excelente, a pesar de nuestra última plática de ayer por la noche, nos quitamos lo soñolientas con una guerra de almohadones. Terminamos cansadísimas, debido a las risas y los esfuerzos por soltar el próximo almohadazo, paramos cuando el dolor en mi costado no me permitió moverme más, el esfuerzo me estaba costando demasiado dolor. Aryll llamó a las mucamas, quienes de inmediato, consiguieron vendas y medicamentos.

-No era necesario, esto no me curará del modo que deseo. –Reproché mientras me quitaba la ropa.

-¿Cómo es el modo en el que deseas? ¿Natural? Zelda, eso no se curará por su cuenta, nadie puede lograrlo, al menos de que seas una hechicera. –Las sirvientas se estremecieron ante la mención de la palabra, y callé a mi amiga con la mirada.

Mientras hacían numerosas curaciones, yo me caía de aburrimiento, yo pensaba ir con Impa, recibir mi merecido castigo por los descuidos e idioteces durante mi viaje, para que después me curara. Bueno, no sabía si mi nana me curaría antes o después de la sentencia, pero sería mala de todos modos. Me vendaron hasta el pecho, lo cual se me hizo algo exagerado, pero a fin de cuentas, me lo quitaría dentro de un rato, las sanadoras se retiraron y le expliqué a Aryll el modo en que lo haría.

-Pero si ya te curaron, ¿Para qué ir con Impa y sufrir un castigo?

-Esto tardará unas semanas en curar y uno o dos meses para que me mueva sin ningún problema. Es demasiado tiempo, Impa y yo no podemos esperar tanto para que yo cure, y si me voy a entrenar así... -Le expliqué, señalando las vendas que cubrían mi cuerpo -Podría triplicar el tiempo de curación e Impa se enojaría más.

Ella permaneció en silencio, como en la bañera, le había ganado de nuevo. Nunca había compartido todo así, de una manera tan íntima y natural con alguien, si fuera su hermano en vez de ella, le hubiera pedido que saliera y no se quedaría a dormir tan fácilmente. Mi estómago rugió, pidiendo alimento, así que le dije a mi amiga que era hora de desayunar, me demostró su flojera con una mueca.

-Podemos pedir el desayuno a la cama si quieres. –Le sugerí, encogiéndome de hombros, yo lo solía hacer miles de veces, ya no le encontraba nada en especial.

-¿De verdad? –Preguntó muy emocionada -¿Puedo pedir lo que sea?

-Lo que tú quieras, ahora eres la invitada.

-¡¡GENIAL!!

Después de dar brinquitos por toda la habitación, llamamos a las mucamas, pidiendo lo que deseábamos para desayunar. Yo, estaba muriéndome de hambre, así que pedí doble porción. Como Aryll llevaba más tiempo con los ladrones y no nos alimentaban bien, calculé que pidió 4 órdenes y media de comida. Al principio, la noté un poco tímida, pero después de pedir dos órdenes, aquella pena se desvaneció cual la carrera de un caballo, llegando a las 4 y media porciones de comida. Comimos casi como cerdas encima de mi cama, varias gotas de leche y jugo, se derramaron sobre las sábanas de lo rápido que comíamos, tanta fue m necesidad, que comencé a comer de la comida de Aryll.

-¡Hey! –Chilló. -¡Zelda! ¡No! ¡Eso no se vale! ¡Pide tu comida!

-¡¿Para qué?! –Respondí, después de tragar un pedazo de pan dulce. –No te pensabas acabar todo eso… ¿O sí?

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡No se vale! –Se cruzó de brazos, haciendo un puchero. Pero al ver que yo no dejaba su plato, comenzó a comer de nuevo –Ya que…

Tragué el bocado, y me limpié la boca, puesto que el jugo de la fruta, resbalaba por mi barbilla. Jamás había comido así, aparte del hambre, yo tenía que emplear modales estuviera con quien estuviera, únicamente con Link era con quien me podía comportar así, o peor. Pasar el tiempo a su lado, era como un recreo de mis deberes, mientras el estuviera de visita, no tendría que ir con las instructoras ni clases de ningún tipo, por orden del Rey. Ahora que volvía a tener invitados en más de casi 4 años, tendría un largo receso. Eso me alegraba, y sonaba bastante tentador.

-Ash, no te enojes Aryll, ahorita podemos pedir más.

-Uhmmm –Lo pensó, pero a fin de cuentas, no pudo mantener su enojo contra mí. –Esta bien.

Después de desayunar, hurgamos dentro de el misterioso y enorme ropero, en busca de algo que le quedara a mí amiga. Unas mucamas se ofrecieron para hacer el trabajo, pero sería más divertido hacerlo nosotras. De pronto, encontrábamos hermosos vestidos que desde hace años que no usaba, algunos le quedaban a la chica, otros de plano eran muy pequeños, muy largos, muy holgados, el color no le gustaba, estaba muy escotado, no podía respirar, demasiado azul, no tanto amarillo, con cintas, sin corset, con mangas, mejor no, hace calor, me estoy cansando y demasiados vestidos.

-Este –Señaló después de pasar toda la mañana en busca del vestido perfecto. Un hermoso vestido color rojo claro, con cintas de un rojo carmesí, mas intenso en el borde el cuello, las mangas y la cintura, con un pequeño cordel amarillo que rodeaba su cintura. –Este en verdad me gusta.

-¿Estás segura? –Pregunté sin respiración, mi armario era del tamaño de mi cuarto y contando que mi habitación medía 12x15m, el armario no estaba tan mal… ¿O si?

-Si, este me encanta.

-Me alegro, por que creí no salir de aquí en un buen tiempo. –Dije mientras me recargaba en una pared cercana.

-Hayy, no estuvo tan mal, no seas payasa. –Me replicó, mirándose en un espejo.

-No estuvo tan mal –Corregí. –Hasta que pasaste de los 20 vestidos.

-Delicada…

-Indecisa…

-Desesperada…

-TONTA

-Yo también te quiero, Zelda.

-Muy graciosa ¬_¬U

-Bueno, ya. Ahora… ¿Qué vamos a hacer? –Preguntó, mirando su cuerpo desde varios ángulos a través del espejo.

-Bueeeno, pensaba salir a montar a caballo, pero ese vestido que te pusiste no servirá. –Rezongué, copiando su clásico puchero.

-Puedo cambiármelo si quieres…

-¡No!... Ejem… así está bien. Mañana saldremos a cabalgar. Por ahora, se me ocurre enseñarte un poco del castillo ¿Qué te parece?

-Bueno.

Salimos del cuarto, permitiendo así, que las sirvientas entraran a limpiar nuestro chiquero, en verdad no sabría que hacer sin ellas, de no ser por Impa y Link, sería una chiquilla mimada, presuntuosa y fresa. A mi amiga le había gustado mucho ese vestido, de no ser por el tiempo que nos tardamos en encontrarlo, me sentiría del todo feliz. Le enseñé los cuartos de huéspedes, un tanto más pequeños que el mío (obviamente), el cuarto de mis padres por fuera, los balcones, el comedor, la biblioteca y la cocina. Entre nuestro recorrido, pudimos encontrarnos a mi madre, estaba un poco atareada, preparando próximas fiestas y graduaciones de la guardia, a penas pude distinguirla, debido a una pequeña multitud que la rodeaba, yendo a todo lugar donde ella fuera.

-¡Zelda! ¡Oh, mi vida, estás a salvo! -Se acercó rápidamente, procurando no tropezar con su largo y lujoso vestido rosado, adornado con numerosas joyas de distintos tonos del color del vestido, brillando con cada ligero movimiento que mi madre efectuaba. Después de pedir unos momentos a solas, nos saludó me abrazó justo como mi padre lo había hecho la noche anterior, además de darle una cordial bienvenida a mi amiga, nos informó de que mis demás invitados estaban en el pueblo, se habían ido muy temprano, para buscar mapas y contactar a sus parientes para regresar a casa. -¿Y tu, cielito? –Le preguntó la reina muy interesada a Aryll. –No es que no se te quiera aquí, pero me gustaría saber si ya tienes a donde ir.

-Oh, por supuesto, su majestad. Mi hermano, unos amigos y yo, vivimos con una tribu de Kokiris en lo profundo del bosque. Usted es siempre bienvenida por allá.

-Muchas gracias, corazón. Lo tendré en cuenta. –Y vaya que lo tendría, a diferencia de mi papá, mi madre no era tan delicada con la gente plebeya, al igual que yo, disfrutaba ir al pueblo y comprar vestidos en las tiendas a escondidas de mi padre. -¿Y tu hermano vendrá por ti? Digo, para mandarle una carta o avisarle que estás aquí.

-Le aseguro, majestad, que el ya sabe que estoy aquí.

-¡Link sabe que está aquí! –Exploté, dejando mis pulmones sin aire por la impresión.

-¡Oh! ¡Por Din! ¡¿Tu hermano es el joven Link?! –Gritó mi madre, un tanto más suave que el grito que yo había proferido momentos antes.

-Si, su majestad. –Respondió muy orgullosa mi amiga.

-Entonces, no entiendo por qué no ha venido por ti, Aryll.

-Supongo que debe estar muy ocupado con el entrenamiento, y su maestro no lo deja venir.

-Bueno, creo que las dejo –Agregó mi madre, despidiéndose de mí con un beso en mi mejilla y otro en la frente. –Cuídate, hija. Te amo.

-Y yo a ti, madre. –Respondí aún a mitad del shock.

Era fácil deducir que Link sabría de Aryll mediante la magia, pero el porqué no había venido, el saber que su maestro le impedía ir a buscar a su propia hermana, me preocupaba demasiado. Probablemente, su entrenamiento apenas estaba empezando con lo físico y lo mental, o al menos así había comenzado el mío. Tras analizar todos los datos, me di cuenta, de que cuando el entrenamiento con Impa tuvo que ser más a fondo, casi ni podía ver la luz del día, sólo volvía al castillo para comer, dormir y asearme. Posteriormente, tenía que estar de vuelta al claro de entrenamiento lo más pronto posible. Lo mismo le debía estar pasando a Link, la diferencia, era que ahora el estaba por cumplir 21 años, teniendo yo 19, así que sus prácticas debían ser más pesadas o es que yo, al iniciar desde una edad temprana, logré soportar las pruebas sheikas físicas y dominarlas. Independientemente de que todavía me faltaban las pruebas mágicas, las cuales se basaban en la concentración y autocontrol muy alto. Puse una mueca al recordar que, en cuanto Aryll se marchara, tendría que volver a entrenar con Impa.

-…Recuerda de que puedes volver cuando quieras –La voz de la reina me sacó abruptamente de mis pensamientos - …Y le diré a toda la guardia, que al escuchar tu nombre, se te abrirán las puertas sin espera alguna.

-Muchas gracias, su majestad. –Saben las diosas de lo que platicaron en susurros mientras yo estaba perdida en mi mente, pero fuera lo que fuera, pintó una enorme sonrisa en el rostro de mi madre. Dicho esto, mi progenitora se retiró, para ser, nuevamente, rodeada por una colmena humana integrada por mucamas, diseñadores, decoradores y secretarias

-¿Está Impa aquí? –Preguntó cuando perdimos de vista a la multitud personal de mi madre.

-No lo sé ¿Quieres ir a buscarla?

-¡Si!

Sonreí complacida, y me dirigí de nuevo a la biblioteca. Ella dudó, preguntándose el por que de mi rumbo, pero permaneció callada y ansiosa, supongo que Link debió de haberle platicado un poco sobre Impa, quien era la última Sheikah viviendo como nana de la princesa, o eso creíamos. Abrí la puerta, y en nuestros rostros, se pintaron unas muecas ante el chirrido que emitió. La abrimos sólo unos pocos centímetros, lo suficiente como para que las dos pasáramos sin dificultad. Decidí dejarla abierta, ya que si se volvía a escuchar aquel sonido que la puerta emitía, llamaríamos mucho la atención.

-¿Ahora qué? –Me preguntó en susurros mi amiga

-Shht, sígueme. –Caminamos en puntitas, al ver que una de mis instructoras estaba sacando mi próxima clase. Maldita sea. Nos escondimos en unos estantes y subimos a la planta alta tan rápido como pudimos, y en silencio. Aryll continuó detrás de mí, casi tan silenciosa como un vampiro…

-Uno… dos… tres…-Contaba yo los estantes, para no equivocarme -Nueve… diez… once… Aquí –Anuncié finalmente.

Mi acompañante asintió, y me siguió entre los estantes 10 y 11. Caminamos hasta tocar pared, ahí, busqué en el estante izquierdo o número 11, el libro que abría la puerta hacia mi salón de entrenamiento. Tras pasar los dedos por las repisas y revisando los títulos con la mente, encontré el libro gordo y verde, con una tercera parte del símbolo de la trifuerza grabado en la portada en oro. Le pasé el libro a Aryll y le di una seña que me esperara aquí. Corrí hasta el barandal, para asegurarme que mi instructora no se daría cuenta del hechizo, al verificar que estaba perdida en un libro de Historia de Hyule, volví con mi amiga.

-Zelda, este libro está mal. –Agregó la chica de cabellos dorados, ojeando el libro con curiosidad y decepcionada. –Algo hice mal… o no sé. Lo siento.

Miré el libro por todos los ángulos posibles, pasé las hojas y chequé que no estuviera golpeado o roto. –No le veo nada de malo, ¿Qué notaste? –Pregunté, aún buscando algún daño físico o mágico.

-Zelda… ¡Está en blanco! –Me gritó irónica.

-Aaaaaah, no. El libro es así, no te preocupes.

-¿Cómo de que es así?

-Es mágico, obviamente. Y esto se usa para seguridad. Únicamente los que sepan qué hacer con él, podrán entrar a la cámara escondida. Fíjate…

Lo abrí en la primera página y unos símbolos aparecieron mágicamente en la parte posterior de la hoja. Los leí en susurros y un resplandor nació del centro de la página… el símbolo de la trifuerza. Sostuve el libro con la mano izquierda y acerqué mi mano derecha al símbolo unos segundos, pronunciando mi nombre y el de Aryll. Entonces, se oyó un chirrido y un hueco se formó en la pared de nuestro lado. Aryll se estremeció asustada, ante la aparición mágica de la pequeña cueva y al ver cómo las letras desaparecían de la página, a la par del símbolo. Cerré el libro un tanto más fuerte de lo necesario, lo dejé en el estante y la invité a pasar primero. Ella dudó, así que me metí para inculcarle valor. Escuhé que me siguió unos segundos más tarde, con pasos inseguros, cuando las dos estuvimos dentro, la cueva se cerró lentamente, dejando que la obscuridad nos envolviera completamente. Noté cómo mi amiga reprimía el impulso de correr hacia la luz, pero fue aquí donde ella comenzó a confiar, a ciegas, en mí. Al estar cuan dos ciegas en un pasillo cualquiera, murmuré un sencillo hechizo, formando una pequeña y brillante bola azul.

-Qué hermosa… -Comentó Aryll, alzando su mano para tocarla.

-¡No! ¡No la toques! –Tomé su muñeca, obligándola a retirarla y evitando el contacto de su piel con la luz que había creado. –No es muy buena idea que la toques. –Agregue comenzando a caminar.

-¿Por qué? –Ya veía venir esa pregunta. Si me ponía a hurgar en mi memoria, esa siempre era la pregunta más pronunciada por mí, en las lecciones de Impa: _"¿Por qué?... ¿Qué es eso?... ¿Para qué sirve?..." _Qué ironías.

-Verás: Este hechizo, lo usaban los sheikas para hipnotizar a sus víctimas o posibles atacantes que no supieran sobre sus conjuros. Cuando estaban cerca de su aldea, hacían aparecer estas simpáticas bolitas, las cuales llamaban demasiado la atención de los intrusos, a quienes les ganaba la curiosidad, llevándolos a su muerte. Bien dice el dicho "La curiosidad mató al gato".

-¿Pero qué hace? –Me preguntó, frotándose los ojos, en un intento de borrar el impulso de tocarla.

-Paraliza tu cuerpo por unas horas, dándonos así la oportunidad de aprisionarte o matarte. –Respondí con un tono indiferente y dando algunas estrechas vueltas por aquel obscuro pasadizo, guiadas por aquella luz azul.

-¿Tú la controlas?

-Si

-Adivino… ¿Con la mente? ¿No? –Vaya, Aryll sí sabía interrelacionar las cosas, era muy inteligente. No es que yo no lo fuera, independientemente de que pudiera saber los ánimos de las personas con facilidad, es sólo que, a su edad, necesitaba que Impa me explicara las cosas con peras y manzanas.

-_"Creo que la idiota aquí soy yo T_T" _

-¿Zelda? ¿Estas aquí?

-¿Qué? Ah, si, si. –Me sonrojé y agradecí ver una luz independiente de la que yo había creado, indicando el final del túnel. –Ya mero llegamos. –Anuncié y la muchacha detrás de mí, suspiró complacida. –No te gusta estar en espacios concurridos… ¿Verdad?

-No, me _sofoco_. –Respondió frustrada, en verdad ya quería salir de ahí.

Comencé un ligero trote, y Aryll me siguió enseguida, muy entusiasmada, por cierto. Continuamos trotando, hasta que nuestros cuerpos se vieron cubiertos por una luz intensa, obligándonos a cubrir temporalmente nuestros ojos, ya acostumbrados a la penumbra.

-Guau… -Fue lo que mi amiga pudo articular en el momento en el que entramos a un claro, de tamaño mediano, el sol iluminaba absolutamente todo, dejando las sombras de los árboles que rodeaban el claro, bastante reducidas debido a la distancia existente entre cada árbol. No había flores, sólo arbustos, distribuidos entre el bosque que nos rodeaba y algunas hiervas, tanto medicinales, como venenosas, sin ningún sonido o movimiento que perturbara la relajante paz que invadía el espacio, ni insectos visibles desde lejos, nubes, pájaros, ardillas, ni algún tipo de ser viviente.

-Impa, ahora no. Tengo que decirte algo. –Murmuré al aire, sabiendo que ella me escucharía, debido a que mi maestra estaba preparando un ataque, esperando que me transformara y comenzar con el entrenamiento. Aryll me miró como si estuviera loca, pero yo me concentré en mi oído, buscando la posición exacta de la sheikah. –Es enserio, sé que puedes verme y no vengo sola. –Escuché un leve suspiro de parte de mi nana, justo a nuestra derecha, me giré en esa dirección, no podía verla, pero escuchaba el leve crujir de las ramas en donde ella pisaba para bajar de la copa del árbol.

-Al fin haz vuelto, pero creo que no te fue muy bien ¿Cierto? Tardaste demasiado. –Dijo en voz alta, mientras salía de la sombra del bosque a paso lento. Aryll se quedó pasmada, al ver a una mujer tan musculosa, sin decir que cada paso lo daba con confianza, muy segura de sí misma. La sheikah iba vestida como de costumbre: su típica armadura de batalla con un escote bastante atrevido, una pequeña armadura de metal que protegía su pecho, pero cortada de un modo que sólo tapaba sus pechos, que dejaría al descubierto sus clavículas a no ser de un collar (o algo parecido), un short azul obscuro, tan pegado que parecía ser licra, sus botas azul obscuro también, que le llegaban arriba de la rodilla, unas hombreras y protectores en las manos acababan su vestuario. Además de su pelo gris, recogido en una coleta y sus labios rojos muy bien marcados y grandes.

-Hubo, un… imprevisto. –Respondí, haciendo una leve inclinación de mi cuerpo, mostrando respeto y un saludo formal.

-Veamos de qué se trata…- Ella se acercó a mí y colocó su mano sobre mi frente. Cerré los ojos, y compartí con ella todo lo que me había ocurrido desde la noche en que dejé el castillo. Cuando ella hubo terminado, quitó su mano de mi frente y se quedó pensativa, con la vista perdida en el bosque a su izquierda.

-¿Qué te hizo? –Me preguntó en susurros mi amiga.

-Me leyó la mente, vio todo desde mi punto de vista. –Respondí sin dejar de ver a mi nana.

-¿Y ahora que hace? –Volvió a preguntar.

-No lo sé, debe de estar analizando todo lo que vio. Normalmente, veo casi todo, lo que pasa es que soy un poquito despistada nada más…

-¿Poquito?

-Hay bueno, tú me conoces ¿No?... Y entonces hay ciertas cosas que pueden advertirnos de algún peligro o algo nuevo, por decirlo así.

-Aaaa ya.

-Bien… -Agregó de pronto Impa, haciéndolos respingar a ambas. –Supongo que ya sabes lo que estoy pensando ¿No, Zelda?

-¿Acerca de qué, maestra? –Agaché la cabeza, me regañaría sólo un poco, ya que la presencia de Aryll no le permitía hacer nada más (es sólo educación: Zelda tenía invitados, así que no la podía ponerla a trotar 30 kilómetros de castigo o algo peor) era seguro unas palabras acerca de lo ocurrido.

-De todo. Dime ¿Tú qué piensas que estuvo mal?

-Pues… supongo que debí estar más al pendiente cuando pelee contra el Wolfos, además de haber puesto más atención a las clases de hechizos curativos… -Dije, mientras rasgaba le pasto con la punta del zapato, el cual comenzaba a ponerse bastante sucio.

-¿Y?... –Me exigió Impa, mientras Aryll permanecía en silencio a mi lado.

-Debí de haber puesto barreras mágicas, y estar al pendiente de la presencia de la hechicera, aún cuando estaba peleando contra los Gerudos. –La punta de mi zapatilla había logrado cavar un agujero que traspasaba el pasto en el que estaba parada, llegando a la tierra semi-húmeda que había debajo.

-Bien… Que no se hable más. Discutiremos esto otro día.

-Si, maestra.

La seriedad en el rostro de Impa desapareció como si nunca hubiese existido, tras unas horas de plática. Impa era una persona muy confiable y cariñosa, si la conocías bien, era muy comprensiva y sumamente poderosa, el sólo pensar que si alguna vez me tocara pelear contra ella, me ponía los pelos de punta. No sólo el miedo a morir, si no que, por un milagro, le llegara a hacer daño, nunca me lo perdonaría. Ella era como una segunda madre, o una madre para mí, sabiendo que mis padres casi nunca se hicieron cargo de mí, además de ser mi maestra en artes sheikas.

-¿Y cómo está Link? ¿Visitará pronto al castillo? ¿Vendrá por ti?

-Pues… sinceramente, no lo sé. Pensaba ir mañana al pueblo a ver si podía mandar una carta a la aldea, pero como se encuentra tan lejos y pocos saben donde está exactamente… ya veré alguna forma de comunicarme con mi hermano. –Respondió Aryll ante la pregunta de la sheikah.

-Uhmmm… tal vez yo pueda ayudarte un poco… -Anunció Impa, con la mirada pérdida en la hierba que nos rodeaba.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Preguntó la chica, acercándose muy interesada a mi nana.

-A que podemos contactar a Link, mediante la magia, claro. –Agregué yo, un tanto nerviosa.

-¡¿Enserio?! ¡¿Podríamos?! –De sus ojos podía ver claramente la alegría y esperanza recientemente nacidas hace unos segundos.

-Eso no depende completamente de mí. –Respondí indirectamente.

-¿Podemos? Por favor, te lo agradecería enormemente. –Dijo mi amiga, dirigiéndose a Impa nuevamente. –Por favor Impa. Por favor.

La sheikah la miró después de un minuto de silencio, quien sabe que era lo que estaba pasando por su mente, pero sea lo que haya sido, debió ser algo muy importante. No sabía si me lo diría más tarde, pero eso ella lo decidiría después. Mientras tanto, me pregunté cual sería el problema para ponernos en contacto con Link, yo no encontraba dificultad alguna, y si me lo permitía, lo haría yo misma.

-De acuerdo. –Murmuró finalmente Impa.

-¡SIIIII! ¡Muchas gracias! –Aryll saltó encima de mi nana, cubriendo un poco del musculoso cuerpo de la mujer con sus pequeños brazos. -¡No sabes cómo me alegra que hayas aceptado! ¡¿Cómo podría compensarte?!

-Para empezar…

-¿Qué? Lo que quieras.

-Quítate de encima.

-Oh –Cayendo en cuenta, la chica se separó de la mujer. –Lo siento.

Todas reímos, comenzando a caminar hacia el bosque. Aryll brincoteba y brincoteaba a mi lado sin dejar de hablar. Impa era la única que le ponía atención, yo sólo escuchaba el nombre de su hermano, de vez en cuando y unos nombrecitos más, creo yo, de los enanitos de la aldea Kokiri, en la que ellos vivían. Entonces, el nerviosismo recorrió por completo mi cuerpo, iba a ver a Link, después de cuatro años de ni siquiera haber escuchado su nombre, al menos no fuera de mi mente y mis recuerdos. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Qué haríamos ahora? ¿Podría verlo personalmente? ¿Me querrá , al menos como su mejor amiga, aún? ¿Me habrá olvidado? Me estremecí ante la idea y afortunadamente, mis acompañantes no lo notaron. Continuamos caminando, escuchando la voz de Aryll, que después de uno minutos, seguía sin entenderle.

_-Creo que debí haberle puesto atención desde el principio u.u_

No necesité de eso, debido a que el rostro de Impa, me indicó que sólo estaba diciendo cosas por decir. Reí cubriendo mi boca con la mano, como si se tratara de tos. Entonces pensé en cómo pensaba ella comunicarse con Link, si usaba algún método visual mediante el reflejo del agua, resolvería una de mis preguntas acerca del hermano de Aryll: _"¿Cuál era su apariencia ahora?" _Suponiendo que ya debía tener los 21 años, ya debería tener los rasgos físicos de un hombre en su totalidad, más grandes, gruesos y pronunciados que los de mi álter-ego y que los que tenía antes de irse, por supuesto, provocando mi deseo por estar con el y tocarlo, ya que no me bastaría con verlo a través de un líquido. Pero si ella optaba por usar la telepatía, pues, al menos sabría el tono de su voz, incrementando en mí la curiosidad por verlo. Ninguna de las dos opciones me complacía por completo, genial.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

BUEEEEEEENO, AQUÍ ACABA. ESPERO SUBRI EL SIGUIENTE PRONTO. LES SUPLICO PORFAVOR QUE SI ENCUENTRAN ALGUNA ESTUP*DES EN EL CAP, DEJEN UN REVIEW DICIENDOME, Y YO LO CORREGIRÉ LO MÁS PRONTO POSIBLE. ALGUNA CRÍTICA, COMENTARIO, QUE SUJIEREN QUE LES DIGA LINK CUANDO ELLAS LO CONTACTEN, COMO LES GUSTARÍA QUE APARECIERA, LO QUE SEA, SÓLO DIGANMELO.

MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR LEER.  
¡CUIDENSE MUCHÍSIMO!

¡ADIEUS!


	8. Cap 7 Heridas

¡HOLA DE NUEVO! ¡LAMENTO MUCHÍSIMO LA TARDANZA, PERO... ¡¿SE HAN IMAGINADO LO QUE ES NO TENER COMPUTADORA POR MÁS DE UNA SEMANA?! OJALA Y NUNCA LES PASE... ¡¡ES HORRIBLE!!

ESPERO NO ABURRIRLAS CON TANTO "ZELDA'S POV" PERO SI IMPLICO EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE LINK, SE ARRUINARÍAN BASTANTES COSAS EN LA TRAMA DE LA HISTORIA.

TAL VEZ ESTE CAP SE VEA MÁS CORTO, PERO SI ME HECHÉ UN MONÓLOGO DE ARYLL CASI AL FINAL. ESPERO QUE ME HAYA QUEDADO BIEN.

COMO SIEMPRE, LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A NINTENDO EXCEPTUANDO LA TRAMA DEL FIC.

¡DISFRUTENLO!

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**CAP. 7 HERIDAS**

_Herida. Es una lesión que se da en un cuerpo, ya sea humano o animal. Se puede producir de dos distintas maneras: físicas y sentimentales. A diferencia de los animales, en los humanos es tanto o más común que estas heridas sean sentimentales, son producidas por distintas razones, aunque generalmente en las físicas, son debido a golpes, desgarres de la piel y músculos, raspones, colapsos, fracturas, tropezones, caídas, choques, etc. _

_Las sentimentales pueden tener más razones por las cuales son causadas: rupturas de relación, pérdida de alguien cercano, recuerdos tristes, amor, venganza, tragedia, celos, violencia, sufrimiento, mortificación, melancolía, insensibilidad, frustración, envidia, desolación, descontento, ira, vulnerabilidad, nervios, rabia, rencor, egoísmo, miedo, temor, soberbia, decepción, odio, codicia, cobardía, lujuria, culpa, avaricia, abandono, etc. _

_Sea cual se ale motivo de herir, lo hacemos, ya sea consiente e inconscientemente._

ZELDA'S POV

Nerviosa, chismosa, desconsiderada y tonta. Esas eran las únicas posibles descripciones de mí ahora. No sé cómo me atreví a hacer esto, cómo no pude confiar en las dos personas dentro de la cabaña o no lo sé. Pero yo no debería haberlo hecho, no debí espiar ni mucho menos meterme en su conversación mental sin su permiso, si no me dejaron entrar, debía ser por algo importante, sin embargo, yo era demasiado curiosa como para esperar afuera sin hacer nada.

_-Tonta, tonta y doblemente tonta _-Me hubiera golpeado mentalmente, pero hacerlo contra un árbol daba un mejor castigo.

Me miré a través de un riachuelo cercano, sólo para aumentar mi odio por mi misma al ver la piel de mi frente roja, además de tener la corteza de la madera grabada en ella y suspiré. ¿Cuánto más se tardarían? Ellas sabrían cuanto. Me pregunté que es lo que harían, o de que estarían hablando. Consideré meterme en la mente de Aryll para averiguarlo, ya que Impa lo sabría mucho antes de que investigara el tema de su plática, pero ya me pareció algo muy exagerado y me podría enterar de algo de lo que me arrepentiría después.

Después de todo, ya sabía de lo que habían hablado con mi mejor amigo, escuché por meterme de colada, cuidando que Impa no notara mi presencia en aquella conversación, eso sí, me había costado demasiado. En fin, el meterme en aquella conversación, no había salido como esperaba…

**----- FLASH BACK ------**

No entendía el por qué, pero simplemente, no tuve otra opción más que esperar afuera. Tras reprochar un poco, me fui a sentar a una roca cercana, estaba caliente, debido al que el sol le daba casi todo el día, quemándome el trasero. Sin embargo, no me importó, en mi mente no cabía el dolor mientras esta confusión dudas volaran dentro de ella. ¿Por qué no me dejarían hablar con Link? No lo sé, cuanto desearía saberlo.

Por mi mente pasaron demasiados hechizos, en busca del correcto, tardé demasiado, pero no lo suficiente como para no entrar justo en el principio de la conversación. Murmuré unos dos más para que mi nana no notara mi presencia y me castigara después.

-¿Aryll? –El sonido de su voz hizo que todos mis músculos entraran en un estado de shock, por más que mi cerebro daba indicaciones, que les gritara u ordenara para moverse, estos se negaban rotundamente, dejándome pegada a la piedra. Mi corazón palpitó a más rápido de lo que lo había hecho en toda mi vida y mi mente se cubrió de colores y extrañas formas que denotaban é de disimularlo, pero me había tomado por sorpresa. -¿Eres tu? –Preguntó atónito, aún. Me sorprendió la pesadez y cansancio con el que hablaba, aunque fuera mentalmente, quien sabe cuan duro había de ser eso de "El héroe del Tiempo".

-Si, soy yo hermano. –Escuchaba la voz mental de Aryll.

-¡Aryll! ¡No sabes lo preocupado que estuve por ti! ¡Lo lamento tanto pero es que el entrenamiento… Y mi maestro no me dejó…! –Comenzó a explicarse tiernamente, y yo, continuaba escuchando sin poder moverme.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo, está bien. –Lo interrumpió ella dulcemente.

-No, por supuesto que no lo esta… ¡Te raptaron, Aryll! ¡Y no te imaginas yo sin poder hacer nada para ayudarte…! ¡Pudieron haberte matado!

-Pero no lo hicieron.

-Aryll, deja de hacerme esto porfavor, déjame regañarme, fue completamente mi error. Debí de haberte acompañado aquel día… -Comenzó él de nuevo.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Sabes mejor que nadie que estabas muy adolorido como para venir conmigo.

-Si hubiera estado ahí…

-Si hubieras estado ahí, te hubieran matado por intentar defenderme, o te hubieran capturado por igual. –A completó Aryll.

El guardó silencio unos segundos, por su mente pasaban borrosas imágenes de lo que hubiera sido que lo raptaran, cómo se imaginaba a su hermana de esclava y cómo hubiera sido si el hubiera estado con ella, sin embargo, el no sabía que yo había estado ahí.

-Nada malo me pasó, estoy ilesa –Agregó ella, mandándole imágenes de lo que había vivido, censurando los golpes y que casi abusaban de ella, eso lo volvería loco. Lo que me llamó la atención es que no me había reconocido ¡Ja! Mi álter ego era excelente. En un principio, me quejé con Impa por que fuera del sexo contrario.

-Pero así esta muy bien. -Me decía. -Sólo imagínate. Si ves a un joven caminando por el pueblo ¿Te pasaría por las mente siquiera que el es la princesa Zelda? ¡Pues no! ¡Se agradecida! Ahora tu identidad estará más segura mientras seas Sheik.

-¿Y los ojos rojos? -Le pregunté, señalando mis pupilas.

-Bueno, tómalo como parte de tu atractivo masculino. -Su constante idiferencia me sacaba más de quicio que las incomprensibles clases de matemáticas.

-¡¿ESTÁS DICIÉNDOME BISEXUAL?! -Men encantaba la forma en la que platicaba con ella. Tan fluida y natural. Sólo mientras me daba mis lecciones como Sheikah y estuviera mi padre presente, nos hablámabos formales... de ahí en fuera...

-No claro que no 9.9

-¡¿OSEA QUE SER SHEIK PUEDE CAMBIAR MIS PREFERENCIAS SEXUALES?! -Le gritaba yo, aún estérica... ¿Cómo se sentirían ustedes?

-Sólo si TÚ lo permites...

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEE?! ¡¿PERO QUE--

Volviendo al asunto de Link, de verdad esperaba que no me reconociera. Tenía una corazonada, me serviría después, en su presencia.

-Esta bien, esta bien. Ya se me pasó el momento paternal –Ahora sonaba un poco más tranquilo, y supuse que estaría sonriendo -¿Vas a querer que vaya por ti? ¿O te vienes tu sola?

Deseaba con todo mi ser que el viniera, sería una perfecta oportunidad de verlo y hablar con él. No le declararía mis sentimientos, eso nunca, pero añoraba su compañía, ya que, a pesar de todo, Link continuaba siendo mi mejor amigo. Eso me puso un poco nerviosa además, verlo después de tanto tiempo me era un poco… ¿Difícil? No, mejor dicho, complicado e incómodo. Supuse que Link sería un hombre muy apuesto, ya que desde pequeño era muy guapo, ahora con su voz más grave, cuerpo más grande y músculos más marcados, sería un bombón…Por puro impulso, comencé a irme hacia adelante, demasiado absorta de escuchar nuevamente su voz, la posibilidad de nuestro encuentro y su actual apariencia tan sexy...

-¡¿Pero que…?! –Grité al caer de bruces contra el suelo. Reprochando, me levanté sin siquiera sacudirme el polvo del vestido. Me di cuenta que había perdido el contacto en la conversación, así que formulé los hechizos lo más rápido que pude.

-…Muy bien. –Se escuchaba la voz mental de mi amigo. -Entonces, creo que te veré pronto, ¿No es verdad?

-Por supuesto, hermano.

_-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero qué van a hacer?! ¡¿Va a venir o no?! –_Pregunté mentalmente, cómo si me fueran a responder. -_¡No puede ser! ¡¿POR QUÉ A MÍ?! –_Me había perdido la parte más importante, el motivo principal por el cual las espiaba… ¿Sería una señal del destino?

-Te quiero, Aryll –Aquello me causó una pinchada de celos, pero después de recordar que ella era mi mejor amiga y que ellos eran de la misma sangre, todo volvió a la normalidad. –Y por favor, cuídate mucho.

-Tu igual, te veré en unos días. ¡Adiós!

-¡Nos vemos!

Entonces Impa cortó la conexión.

**---- FIN DEL FLASH BACK ----**

Tomé un poco de agua entre mis manos, acunadas para simular un vaso y me enjuagué la cara, tratando de tranquilizarme. Sirvió un momento, pero no me quitó la culpa y el odio contra mi misma como lo deseaba. Inspiré muy hondo varias veces, pero nada reducía aquellos sentimientos dentro de mí, era una tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta. Tan embobada estaba con mis sentimientos hacia Link, que dejaba todo fuera; como la supuesta confianza que le tenía a personas cercanas a mí, con tal de saber sobre él. Bufé al recordar cuando el me contaba sobre las chicas de Ordon, no le era muy frecuente ir hacia allá, pero con eso que quería mudarse ya que Aryll le encantaba ir a un rancho de una de sus amigas, Malon era su nombre si no mal recordaba, si, eran Malon y Cremia, unas chicas bastante simpáticas según sus relatos, pero volviendo al tema de las chicas de por allá, lo que me llamaba mucho la atención y me hacía morirme de celos por dentro era cuando el, muy enojado, me contaba sobre una chica en particular: Ilia. Quien, al no sentir nada más hacia Link que una obsesión, lo sacaba de quicio (Y vaya que era difícil siendo Link tan paciente). El me narraba, que desde pequeños eran mejores amigos, sin embargo, ella empezó a sentir algo más por él, arruinando su relación, ya que Link jamás le correspondería.

-No es mi tipo. –Se justificaba mi amigo –Creo estar más cerca del amor alejándome de ella.

Ahora, me aborrecía tanto a mi misma al verme en el mismo camino de ella, no con la intensidad con la que ella lo "amaba", pero si no me controlaba, perdería la amistad de Link de una manera peor: ganándome su odio. Descubrí que aún estaba a tiempo de hacerlo, así que ese sería mi propósito, no lo olvidaría, pero continuaría mi vida amorosa sin él, con alguien distinto, aunque mi corazón le perteneciera.

-Vaya Zelda, ¿Pues que estuviste haciendo mujer? –Respingué al escuchar la voz de Aryll, demostrando mi culpabilidad, sin embargo ella no estaba enterada de mi entro metimiento. –Impa te habla, está preparando todo para curarte. –Agregó sonriente.

-Gracias y dime ¿Te vas a ir pronto? –Le pregunté inocentemente.

-Pues… Link me dijo que estaba de "vacaciones" por así decirlo y quisiera pasar tiempo con él antes de que vuelva con su maestro, pero aún así me quiero quedar aquí un poco más si no es mucha molestia.

-Sabes que aquí eres bienvenida. Podría mandar que llevara una carroza real, si así lo deseas.

-Por supuesto que no, Zelda. Pensarías que estoy contigo por que eres la princesa de Hyrule, futura reina y con montones de dinero. –Se defendió rápidamente. Era muy lista, yo jamás lo hubiera pensado.

–"_¡Soy un desastre! T_T" –_Pensé ante lo visto. Pero lo disimulé bastante bien.-Como crees, Aryll. Creo que hubiera visto tus intenciones desde un principio. –Inmediatamente, ella hizo una mueca mezclada con una sonrisa. -¿Qué? ¿Qué hize? –Pregunté sin comprender. -¿Aryyyyll? ¿Ahora qué?

-Pues… no… no creo que tú… te hubieras dado cuenta, al menos no al principio. –Soltó con una risita. Abrí la boca ante tal acusación, era vergonzoso. –Acéptalo, eres bastante distraída. -Cerré la boca y un sonido hueco salió de su cabeza ante el zape que yo le acababa de propinar.

-¡¿Con que eso piensas?! –Le pregunté riéndome. -¡Al menos mi cabeza no está vacía!

-¡¡HEYYY!! ¡Eso si dolió! ¡Me la vas a pagar!

Corrimos hasta la cabaña, esta vez, las risas y la carrera cubrieron un poco el dolor de la herida ante el esfuerzo que yo hacía al correr. Cuando llegamos, tratábamos de reírnos más, sin embargo, los pulmones de ambas, clamaban por aire. Mi amiga calló de sentón junto a una pared cercana debido a que la risa le quitaba fuerzas, haciendo que nos riéramos más y más. Todo paró cuando una intensa punzada surgió de mi cadera, obligándome a hacer una mueca, y en vez de reírme, un grito casi agonizante salió de mi garganta. Aryll se paró al instante, la sonrisa se había esfumado de su rostro, reemplazada por una expresión bastante asustada, temiendo no llegar a mí a tiempo. No comprendí el porqué, hasta que coloqué mis manos alrededor de mi estómago, sintiendo como un líquido caliente, brotaba de la herida sin control, no sentía mis piernas y comencé a caer. Cerré los ojos, esperando que mi cabeza azotara contra el suelo de madera, entonces, los brazos de Impa me rodearon impidiendo mi caída.

Esperé perder la conciencia (tal cual pasa siempre) y despertarme más tarde, cuando mi nana ya me hubiese curado por completo. Pero cuando al fin pedía alejarme de la realidad, la inconsciencia se alejaba más y más de mí, dejándome presente en la cabaña, acompañada únicamente de Aryll, Impa y aquel penetrante dolor.

-¡¿Qué le pasa?! –Preguntaba desesperada mi amiga. -¡Impa! ¡Has algo!

-Fue demasiado esfuerzo. –Hablaba más consigo misma la sheikah. –No me sorprende, no debieron haber corrido, y las risas terminaron por abrirle de nuevo los tejidos.

Me recostaron sobre la mesa, tirando algunos trastos y frutas de la misma. Sentía las manos de Aryll rodeando una de las mías, mientras que la otra permanecía sobre mi herida, tratando de aminorar las punzadas que ahora no venían cada segundo, eran más largas y más desgarradoras, como si un pequeño animal me estuviera comiendo viva, aunque creo que dentro de poco me hubiera matado, al contrario de este dolor, el cual prometía quedarse hasta que cerraran la herida o me desangrara poco a poco. Los gritos de Aryll no ayudaban demasiado, pero no podía encontrar mi boca en medio de tanto alboroto, tanto dentro de mí, cómo afuera. Me preguntaba por Impa, no podía verla a través de mis ojos llenos de lágrimas, apenas distinguía a la chica de cabellos dorados a mi lado, sufriendo casi con tal intensidad con la que yo estaba viviendo las consecuencias de mis descuidos durante una batalla con un wolfos a mitad de la noche.

-¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?! ¡Impa, has algo ya! –Ordenaba Aryll, pero yo seguía sin poder localizar a mi nana.

-La herida es demasiado profunda, y ahora que se la abrió necesito ver que es lo que se ha dañado. –Escuché su voz al fin, al tiempo que su musculosa figura se hacía presente en mi campo de visión, nublado por las lágrimas.

-¡¿Qué no hay un hechizo curativo en general?! –Desesperada, la chica comenzó a desabrocharme el vestido, pero debido al estrés, las manos le temblaban demasiado así que Impa tomó un cuchillo pequeño y partió el mismo junto con el corset.

-No, no lo hay, debe de ser específicamente, si murmuro uno de cicatrización, quedarán daños internos, y de nada servirá.

Continué retorciéndome ante el dolor, desesperada al perder la vista por completo, desee que fuera la inconsciencia que al fin había llegado a mí, pero lo único que descubrí era que mi cuerpo estaba haciendo todo lo posible por alejar el dolor... mis ojos estaban cerrados, mi espalda se arqueaba hasta una manera que me sorprendí haber logrado y mi mano libre encajaba las uñas en la mesa, como si esta fuera la culpable. Me estresé más al sentir mis pies amarrados con una soga. De pronto, sentí las manos de la sheikah sobre mi cadera, empujándome para acostarme completamente sobre la mesa, caí en cuenta que gritar sólo las desesperaría más y sufrirían al verme así, entonces, cerré la boca y me mordí el labio inferior, ahogando las ganas de proferir alaridos o sonido alguno. Me sorprendí al notar que no había casi ningún ruido, que todo el pasado alboroto, había sido debido a mí. Sentí una presencia dentro de mi cabeza, no le tomé importancia, según supuse, se debía tratar de mi nana. Una extraña sensación de cosquilleo surgió de la herida, impidiendome pensar con claridad, me negué a llevar mis manos hacia ahí, ya que lo único que harían sería rascarme, tratando de quitarme aquel sentimiento.

-¡Agárrala! –Le ordenó Impa a Aryll. Quien me sujetó ambas manos aún por encima de la mesa. Agradecí que lo hicieran, ya que mi autocontrol comenzaba a fallar, aquel cosquilleo comenzaba a penetrar más y más, hasta hacerse bastantemente molesto. Gruñí al no poder mover mis manos hacia ahí; uno, por el agarre de Aryll y dos, por la poca fuerza de voluntad que había dentro de mí.

La joven comenzaba a cansarse y aflojó. Zafé mi mano y para cuando quise detenerla, ya estaba casi tocando la herida, de pronto, la fuerte mano de Impa la obligó a regresar a su posición con un rápido movimiento. Abrí los ojos de golpe, mi cuerpo sabía que nada que nada de lo que hiciera aminoraría el dolor pero eso no impedía el impulso de seguir retorciéndome cuan una babosa a la que le acababan de bañar con sal.

-¡Agárrala! –Le repitió. –O esto durará más de lo necesario.

-¡¿No debería estar consiente de lo que pasa?! –Su mano rodeó mi muñeca de nuevo, colocando su rostro frente al mío. -¡¿Por qué no hace nada?!

-Claro que está consiente, si no lo estuviera, estaría dormida. –Respondió continuado con el hechizo. –Y si tu estuvieras en su lugar ¿Qué crees que podrías hacer? –Aryll permaneció en silencio, sin saber que decir, Impa tenía razón. –¿Ves que ahora no esta gritando? Le está costando no hacerlo, y ha aminorado la fuerza de resistencia ante tu agarre. Eso es lo más que se puede hacer.

Para cuando el hechizo terminó, me sentía demasiado cansada. Aryll dijo que había sido sólo, como máximo, dos minutos de curación, pero lo que ella no sabía era que para mí, se me había figurado una eternidad. Impa me cargó hasta mi habitación, donde permanecí recostada hasta la hora de comer, mientras recuperaba las energías. No me dormí, pero tampoco me quedé callada como una estatua, le pedí a mi amiga que me contara como le había ido con su hermano, como si yo no hubiera escuchado… ja. No me era justo ocultarle eso a Aryll, y mi conciencia no ayudaba mucho, pero temía que se enojara si yo llegaba a decirle aquello. De todos modos, ¿Cómo se lo diría?

-Hay, disculpa Aryll pero ¿No te enojarías si te dijera que escuché tu conversación con Link? No es que sea chismosa, pero no pude aguantarme las ganas por que resulta que estoy enamorada de él y podría utilizarte sólo para llegar a el.

-¡¿Queee?!

Agité mi cabeza furtivamente, tratando de sacar aquella escena de mi cabeza y lo que hubiera sucedido posteriormente si de verdad se lo hubiera dicho. Ahora ella formaba parte de mi vida y era muy importante para mí, podría jurar que éramos de la misma sangre, a pesar de tan poco tiempo de conocernos formalmente. Me alegraba tenerla a mi lado, era reconfortante contarle todos mis problemas a alguien, desahogarme por completo después de tantos años de guardarlo dentro de mí, me sorprendía verla tan interesada en escuchar los problemas del castillo y las reuniones a las que tenía que acudir.

-Con razón no tenía ni la más remota idea. –Puntualicé un tanto enojada.

-Bueno, no es que Link no quisiera avisarte que nos habíamos mudado a Ordon, lo sé.

-Si, ya me había comentado anteriormente. Lo que pasa es que… bueno, ya me conoces, soy distraída y se me olvidan las cosas ˆ_ˆ Y a fin de cuentas, si visitas mucho el rancho de Cremia y Malon ¿Verdad? –Mi amiga sonrió juguetona, afirmando con un movimiento de cabeza. –Si me hubiera acordado, seguramente si los hubiera dado lata un rato por alla.

-A Link le hubiera encantado que nos visitaras, pero con decirte que a penas y lo veía por las noches después de entrenar. –Su semblante se volvió triste, permanecí callada, sabiendo que todavía no terminaba, al contrario, estaba comenzando. –No es que no me guste que sea el Héroe del tiempo, a quien todos admiran, lo que pasa es que me gustaría pasar más tiempo con él.

"Aquella noche, cuando me capturaron, recuerdo que el acababa de regresar de una de sus 'misiones_' _que de vez en cuando le asignaba su 'maestro_' –_Reí al escuchar cómo mi amiga se burlaba de las tareas y del tutor de su hermano. Pero aquella sonrisa tuvo que desvanecerse de mi rostro al ver a Aryll, quien recargaba la frente en la ventana. Era un bonito día, soleado y con la promesa de un despejado atardecer, pero eso no bastaba para subirle el ánimo, esta debía ser la parte más conmovedora y triste de su relato -Salí de la casa tras verlo llegar desde la ventana. Nos abrazamos y reímos. Entonces me di cuenta que no me abrazaba con la misma fuerza con la que yo lo hacía y las únicas risas que se escuchaban, eran las mías. De él sólo provino un quejido de dolor. –Alzó suavemente la mano y acaricio el cristal, aún perdida en su recuerdo. Comencé a pensar que ya no se acordaba de mí, y seguramente estaba hablando sola. Aquello me hizo sentir como en la cabaña, pero esta vez, ella se había ido demasiado a fondo en sus recuerdos. –Me atreví a alzar la vista, y preguntarle que iba mal. Pero mi boca no respondió al ver a ese nuevo Link. Era completamente diferente al que yo conocía y probablemente al que tu llegaste a conocer.

-¿Cómo era? –Pregunté después de unos momentos de completo silencio por parte de ambas. Temí que se soltara a llorar, pero noté que estaba haciendo todo lo que podía por no hacerlo. Ella parpadeó unas cuantas veces, cayendo a la realidad y recordando donde se encontraba.

-Pues… -Se giró, dándome la cara y sonriendo fingidamente -Como alguien lleno de presión, alguien desesperado, fatigado, herido, impulsado por un deber… Un Link por completo desgastado. –Pude imaginarme a mi amigo con tales características, aunque no del todo, y ella lo supo.

-Pude notarle ojeras, tenía los ojos rojos y llorosos… -Comenzó a describirme Aryll, sentándose en la cama, a mi lado. Me partía el alma escuchar aquello, y sumando el dolor de ella, era atormentador.

"Tenía cicatrices y raspones en su cara y cuello, la ropa estaba sucia y en muchas partes rota, faltante de trozos por las batallas y tropezones. Le pregunté que le había pasado, sin recibir una respuesta, a cambio, trató de encubrir todo con una falsa sonrisa, que se borró tras una mueca mía. Le dije que fuera a su cuarto, mientras buscaba unos trapos y agua caliente. Cuando subí… se había quitado la ropa, (exceptuando paños menores) y yacía sentado en la orilla de su cama. No se había molestado siquiera en prender una vela, parecía un zombie en vez de mi hermano…–Comencé a jadear silenciosamente al ver cómo mi amiga había tomado una almohada pequeña y la abrazaba fuertemente en su regazo. Esto no sonaba muy bien. –Tragué saliva, dejé la cubeta de agua caliente en el piso y prendí una lámpara de aceite que el tenía sobre la mesa a un lado de su cama. –Me miró suplicante, agradecida por la paciencia y la calma con la que yo escuchaba, esto no era muy bueno, estaba cosido a carne viva en su memoria, enterrado cual a una flecha de guerra, con facilidad penetran la carne, pero como duelen al sacarlas. –Creo que con eso de la guerra de Ganondolf debí de haber superado mi pánico a las heridas y la sangre, pero al verlas en el cuerpo de mi propio hermano me pareció horrible. Al ser los dos de la misma familia, la misma sangre, sentí como si esas heridas estuvieran en mi propio cuerpo. De pronto el me miró, al ver su mirada, ya llena de bastante dolor, se abrumó al ver mi propio dolor al verlo en aquellas condiciones. No me sostuvo la mirada mucho tiempo, así que procedí a limpiarle las heridas. No dijo nada además de quejidos y gimoteos cuando yo pasaba la toalla mojada sobre sus heridas unas ya de por sí con días de antigüedad, unas demasiado profundas e infectadas que me hacían preguntarme de donde sacaba las fuerzas para seguir adelante.

-Tranquila…–Con esfuerzo, me deslicé sobre la cama hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca de ella como para tomarle la mano. –Está bien, no pasa nada. –Repetía en susurros, de pronto, ella arrojó la almohada y se lanzó a mi regazo, presa del desconsuelo, la tristeza y tan terribles recuerdos.

-Fue horrible Zelda… fue horrible. –Esta vez, hablando del maestro de Link, continuó entre hito y hito -No puedo creer cómo lo obliga a hacer eso. ¡¿Qué no tiene un poco de consideración?! ¡¿Por qué lo hace, Zelda?! ¡¿Por qué Link se tortura así sabiendo que a mí también me afecta?!

-Yo… no lo sé, Aryll. –Al notar que sus gimoteos aumentaron de ritmo y mi camisón se sentía más húmedo debido a las lágrimas de la chica, me vi obligada a decir algo más alentador -Pero te aseguro que el tiene sus motivos. Y no tienes que ponerte así, al contrario, debes estar orgullosa de él.

_-Vaya, estás progresando Zelda.-_Habló de pronto mi conciencia_._

_-Cállate._

-Pero lo extraño demasiado. ¿Y que tal si no vuelve la próxima vez? ¿Qué haría? –Y eso me dejó sin respuesta alguna. Difícil ya era para mí no tenerlo a mi lado, como para asimilar que no lo vería de nuevo. Ya me era suficiente saber que estaba vivo y bien, para continuar con mi vida, normalmente… pero ¿Perderlo? ¿Qué Link muriera? Eso definitivamente terminaría por matarme. Perdón. Corrijo. Terminaría por matarnos. Ambas estábamos relacionadas con el chico, de alguna u otra forma estábamos ligadas a él como nadie en este mundo, si nos cortaran aquella cuerda que nos sujetaba al mundo, quedaríamos flotando en el espacio, sin algún motivo para continuar.

_-No debí cantar victoria tan pronto. –_Se quejó de nuevo la vocecita _-¡Vamos! –_Me alentó _-¡Dile algo! ¡¿Qué estas esperando?! ¡¿Tu coronación?!_

-No lo creo. El no morirá, sin no hasta que las diosas lo permitan –Dije al fin.

-¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?! –Rompió mi abrazo para poder mirarme a los ojos.

-Por el simple hecho de que Link no se rendirá. Lo conozco, y es lo suficientemente modesto y hostil como para dejarse vencer en un entrenamiento o en una batalla. Si el muere, y digo que algún día pasará, será por anciano, cuando pierda las fuerzas y su cabellara se torne blanca. Y si es antes, morirá por un ser querido, pero por que el lo deseó así. No creo que deje que le arrebaten la vida… El la dará por alguien.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

¡Y CORTEN! OTRA DISCULPA POR LA TARDANZA, ¿PERO LES DIGO ALGO? TAMBIÉN ME TARDÉ POR QUE DEPRONTO LA INSPIRACIÓN LLEGÓ A MÍ E HIZE TRES CAPÍTULOS COMPLETOS DE 8 HOJAS DE WORD CUANDO LINK YA APARECE EN EL FIC. NO SÉ, LA NESECIDAD E IMPLICARLO EN LA HISTORIA PUDO MÁS QUE MI PACIENCIA XD

SI LES GUSTÓ DEJEN UN REVIEW Y SI NO, LES AGRADECERÍA QUE ME LO HICIERAN SABER TAMBIÉN. DUDAS, IDEAS, RECOMENDACIONES AQUÍ ESTOY :D GRACIAS POR LEER

¡CUIDENSE MUCHO Y NO DEJEN DE ESCRIBIR!

ATTO. ANA CSI XD


	9. Cap 8 Song Fic Mentiría

AQUÍ LES TRAIO DE RAPIDÍN UNA CANCIÓN QUE ESCUCHÉ, Y EN LA QUE ESTÁ INSPIRADO ESTE FIC. NO LE TOMARÁ MUCHO Y SE LAS DEJÉ EN INGLÉS Y ESPAÑOL PO SI LAS DUDAS.

¡AH! ADEMÁS DE UNA PEQUEÑAS ACLARACIONES EN PARÉNTESIS XD (NO TOOODA LA CANCIÓN COINCIDE CON EL FIC PERO LLEVA UNA CLARA IDEA)

¡NOS VEMOS!

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**CAP. 8 (song fic) Mentiría**

**I´D LIE – Taylor Swift**

I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
I count the colors in his eyes

"I won't never fall in love"  
He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke, I fake a smile  
But I know all his favorite songs

And I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the Seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him..  
I'd lie

He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go off?  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?

He sees everything in black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine

I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the Seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him..  
I'd lie

He stands there, then walks away  
My God, if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you

He'd never tell you, but he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My God, he's beautiful  
So I put on my make-up and pray for a miracle...

Yes I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Oh, and it kills me  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him...  
If you ask me if I love him...

I'd lie

* * *

(AQUÍ SE LAS DEJO EN ESPAÑOL POR SI ALGUNA DUDA SURGE... NO LA TRATEN DE CANTAR SIGUIENDOLA EN ESPAÑOL, ES SÓLO UNA SIMPLE TRADUCCIÓN XD DESPUÉS LO HARÉ PERO AHORA NO XD)

* * *

**MENTIRÍA – Traducción.**

No creo que el asiento del pasajero,  
me haya sentado alguna vez tan bien.  
El me cuenta sobre su noche,  
yo cuento los colores de sus ojos.

"Nunca me enamoraré"  
El jura, mientras pasa sus dedos por su cabello.  
Yo río, porque espero que se equivoque,  
y no creo que alguna vez haya cruzado su mente.  
El me cuenta un chiste, y yo finjo una sonrisa,  
pero yo se todas sus canciones favoritas… (pueden imaginarse que habla de la ocarina xD)

Y podría decirte  
que su color favorito es el verde ,(Esto quedó muy bien con su traje del mismo color)  
le encanta discutir, (bueeeno eso tal vez no ¿O si?)  
nacido en los setenta (O.O eso quítenlo definitivamente)  
Su hermana es preciosa  
el tiene los ojos de su padre (Ya nombrado en el fic anteriormente)  
y si me preguntaras si le amo  
mentiría

El mira alrededor de la habitación,  
inocentemente domina la verdad.  
No debería apagarse la luz?  
¿No sabe que lo he memorizado por tanto tiempo?

El lo ve todo en blanco y negro  
no deja que nadie le vea llorar (En mi vida, no he visto a 10 hombres llorar… son buenos)  
y yo no dejo que nadie me vea deseando que fuese mio…

Y podria decirte  
que su color favorito es el verde  
Le encanta discutir  
nacido en los setenta  
Su hermana es preciosa  
el tiene los ojos de su padre  
y si me preguntaras si le amo  
mentiria

El permanece ahi, luego se va  
Dios, si solo pudiera decir  
que estoy suspirando por el...

El nunca te lo dirá, pero toca la guitarra (ocarina por favor ¬¬)  
Creo que el puede ver a través de todo, excepto de mi corazón  
Mi primer pensamiento cuando me despierto es  
Dios, el es precioso

Si podría decirte  
que su color favorito es el verde  
Le encanta discutir  
nacido en los setenta  
Su hermana es preciosa  
el tiene los ojos de su padre  
y si me preguntaras si le amo  
si me preguntaras si le amo...  
mentiria.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

LES RECOMIENDO MUCHO LA CANCIÓN ESTÁ PRESIOSÍSIMA, Y SI ESTÁN BUSCANDO MÁS, LE RECOMIENDO LA CANCIÓN **LOVE STORY** DE LA MISMA CANTANTE.

¡CUIDENSE!

¡ADIEUS!

ATTO. ANA CSI XD


	10. Cap 9 Algo en común

u.u COMENTARIOS AL FINAL...

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Nintendo. Exceptuando la trama del fic y unos cuantos personajes (Dan, Eliot, Heber y Mary)

¡DISFRÚTENLO!

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**CAP. ALGO EN COMÚN**

_-No lo creo. El no morirá, sin no hasta que las diosas lo permitan –Dije al fin._

_-¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?! –Rompió mi abrazo para poder mirarme a los ojos._

_-Por el simple hecho de que Link no se rendirá. Lo conozco, y es lo suficientemente modesto y hostil como para dejarse vencer en un entrenamiento o en una batalla. Si el muere, y digo que algún día pasará, será por anciano, cuando pierda las fuerzas y su cabellera se torne blanca. Y si es antes, morirá por un ser querido, pero por que el lo deseó así. No creo que deje que le arrebaten la vida… El la dará por alguien._

Y por supuesto que tenía razón. Mi amigo era así, modesto y fuerte, fuerte en cuanto a mentalidad y físico, nadie en todo el reino dudaba de que la decisión de las diosas había sido bien efectuada, ni aunque buscara fuera de Hyrule encontraría a alguien como él. Por supuesto que no, afortunada sería la mujer que pasara el resto de su vida a su lado.

Después de tan… ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Triste? Desgarradora plática para ambas, lo mejor que pudimos hacer es acostarnos a dormir. Tan entretenida había estado con Aryll que ni me había acercado a mis demás invitados. Tuve que darme de topes al no acordarme de ellos, para recompensarlo, salimos los siguientes días de día de campo, a una laguna cercana a la que Link acostumbraba a llevarme. Comimos allá, además de jugar en el agua y sentarnos a ver el atardecer… justo la misma rutina que tenía yo con Link.

Uno de esos días, despertamos antes del amanecer y nos dispusimos a buscar a los demás, aceptaron, un poco soñolientos, pero aceptaron. Me sentí un poco mal al saber que Herber y Romani habían decidido pasar sólo una noche en el castillo, unas mucamas me dieron una carta que ellos habían dejado, agradeciendo la hospitalidad de mi padre por darles posada y un poco de dinero para que comenzaran a construir su casa y un oficio con el cual pudieran mantenerse. De hecho, quise invitar al príncipe Aston, sin embargo, me dijeron que había salido con la promesa de volver en unos días. –_Mala suerte, será para la próxima vez…- _Me dije, tranquilizando mi conciencia, que de nuevo, quería reclamarme por dejarlo ir. Cuando el sol comenzaba a mostrarse en el horizonte, tomamos los caballos que habíamos preparado la noche anterior, y partimos. Como el establo real era demasiado grande como para albergar más de 4 docenas de sementales, todos escogieron un caballo a su gusto para transportarnos.

Eliot y Dan, demostraron ser unos excelentes jinetes, haciendo piruetas y parándose en el lomo de los corceles a pleno galope. De hecho, se ofrecieron para enseñarnos lo que quisiéramos, y para el final del recorrido, Aryll, al igual que Fado, aprendieron a cabalgar de espaldas mientras que Dan me ayudaba a pararme en el lomo de mi caballo. Aquello nos había costado unas buenas caídas, pero afin de cuentas, valió la pena... Cada día se puede aprender algo nuevo ¿No?

-Pero no te entiendo Zelda –Me hablaba Dan, con una mueca. –Siendo futura reina de Hyrule rodeada de tanta riqueza… ¿Y soñabas con salir?

Aquello me hacía recordar las veces que Impa me sacaba del castillo, para comprar cosas. Me vestía de plebeya, o ya más adelante, la acompañaba siendo Sheik, para ocultar mi verdadera identidad. O algunas otras ocasiones en las que estaba en la biblioteca…

**---------------------- Flash Back -----------------**

_-Hace mucho tiempo, tres diosas crearon el reino de Hyrule. Din, la diosa del poder, fue la encargada de crear y esculpir el relieve del reino; Farore, la diosa del valor, creó a todas las formas de vida y a las diferentes razas de criaturas mágicas; por último, Nayru, la diosa de la sabiduría, redactó cada una de las leyes que habrían de regir el mismo… __–Hablaba mi profesora de Historia ¡Cómo odiaba esas clases! Y no sólo esa, absolutamente todas las materias que debía de cursar para completar mis conocimientos como heredera al trono. ¡Sólo tenía 13 años! Y en la mayoría de las materias, debía estudiar lo que lo hacían gente de 3 o 4 años mayor que yo, me hacía sentir intelectual, pero era demasiada presión para una niña._

_Con un suspiro, coloqué mi codo sobre el libro abierto, de modo que mi cara quedara hacia la ventana. Dejé de escuchar todo lo que mi profesora decía, observando el firmamento… miraba las nubes, las graciosas formas que tomaban tal y como Link me había dicho. _

_-Link… -Suspiré. El ya no era sólo eso, no desde hace unos meses que mi padre me había informado que tendría un guardia personal, pero nunca me había imaginado un chico como él. No, sólo lograba mentalizarme que sería un hombre alto y fornido, serio y muy tosco… sin embargo, cuando lo ví, creí que mi padre estaba bromeando, pero el tío del chico, aseguró rápidamente que su niño era eficiente, a pesar de ser tan joven. _

_Al ver aquel chico de rubios cabellos presentí que había algo en él, algo que averiguaría con un tiempo de conocerlo._

_Por una corta temporada, el siempre estuvo muy serio, incluso sacaba el pecho mostrando supuesta gallardía, cosa que lo hacía ver de una manera más graciosa que fuerte en la medida de las cosas, pero tras pasar unos meses, le pedí que no fuera demasiado serio y se abriera mientras mi padre no se diera cuenta. El accedió, sólo para mostrarme el modesto y gentil chico que se escondía tras la capa de valentía que portaba. A doquiera que yo fuera, el me seguía, como era su deber. Muchas veces me sucedían accidentes o asaltaban mi carroza mientras viajaba por Hyrule y el doble me salvó él. Cosa que cada vez me sorprendía debido a tan corta edad con la que contaba. Me asignaron a Link cuando yo estaba por cumplir los 12 años, él tenía 14, pero su valentía y personalidad me hacían dudar de su edad, aparentando, a mis ojos, más de 16 años._

_Consiente de la presión por la que yo pasaba, mi guardaespaldas hacía todo lo posible para que yo la pasara mejor y disfrutara un poco de la niñez, que yo sentía, se había esfumado. Me alegraba contar con él y después de tan pesados días de estudio, pero no podía retenerlo aquí sólo por mi bien, no tenía por qué condenarlo a estar encerrado dentro del castillo al igual que a mí, el salía de vez en cuando, cosa que yo le envidiaba. Todas las tardes, cuando volvía, me contaba cómo era el pueblo kokiri donde el vivía, me comentaba que tenía una hermana pequeña, Aryll era su nombre, los festivales a los que acudía, cómo su tío le había entrenado, sabiendo que él era la reencarnación del "Héroe del tiempo" o tenía alguna extraña relación con él, cosa que mi padre no pasó por alto, dándole más motivos para contratarlo como mi guardaespaldas._

_-"Hablando de…"-Pensé curiosa, disimuladamente, miré a mi alrededor, buscando al joven. Contuve una risita al verlo recargado en un librero, casi cayéndose del aburrimiento. Notó mi mirada y me sonrió, diciéndome con aquel gesto, que debería estar poniendo atención y lo igualmente aburrido que se encontraba. Continué mirándolo, y él fingió desesperación, actuando demasiado exagerado, como si se tratase de un mimo, continuó haciendo tontería y media… lo último que vi era como se daba de topes contra un libro de pasta verde…_

_-¡¡SEÑORITA ZELDA!! –Respingué cuando a mis oídos llegó un fuerte golpe en el escritorio obligándome a girar mi rostro, olvidé donde me encontraba, y las distracciones de Link, no ayudaban demasiado -¡PONGAME ATENCIÓN PORFAVOR! –Quise salir de ahí, correr al lado de Link al sentirme en un "peligro" cercano, pero mi cuerpo se había paralizado, ante el tono de mi tutora, como si su voz me hubiera encadenado a la silla y pegado mis músculos en aquella posición. - ¡NO ME IMPORTA SU TÍTULO PERO DEBE ENTENDER QUE ESTO ES MUY IMPORTANTE PARA SUS ESTUDIOS! –Realmente estaba furiosa y mi cara de desconcierto no hizo más que alimentar su furia. -¡SI NO APRENDE ESTO VAYA REINA QUE TENDREMOS! ¡YA VEO EL FUTURO DE HYRULE… UN PAÍS OLVIDADO, PERECIENDO EN FUEGO Y AGUA! ¡QUE LAS DIOSAS SE COMPADEZCAN Y NOS MANDEN A UN REY RESPONSABLE!_

_Aquellas palabras entraron hasta lo más profundo de mi ser, lo sabía, y temía que fuera cierto. Yo sólo estaba aquí por obligación, un deber que fue marcado en mí, desde el día en que llegué a este mundo, yo nunca lo pedí, ni lo deseaba, yo soñaba ser como una niña normal sin preocuparme de este tipo de tensiones, deseaba ser libre… deseaba ser como Link. Lo único que me sujetaba a ser princesa era que tenía un compromiso con mi pueblo, una esperanza de hacer de Hyrule, un lugar mejor. No deseaba decepcionar a mi padre, pero nada de esto me agradaba._

_-Disculpe -Tomé mis libros y me dispuse a salir de ahí. De todos modos, estudiaría antes de dormir para la siguiente clase. Mi tutora reinició sus ofensas y amenazas en contra mía, sin embargo no me detuve y ni siquiera miré al frente, abrí la pesada puerta de la biblioteca y salí casi trotando de ahí._

_-Zelda… -Una mano me sostuvo del brazo, impidiendo que yo continuara mi marcha. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, pero yo hacía todo lo posible por que no lo hicieran. Él buscaba mi mirada, pero yo, agradeciendo que hoy llevara el pelo suelto; adornado con una fina corona remarcando mi posición en la realeza, varios mechones de pelo resbalaron de su lugar cubriendo gran parte de mi rostro. Yo continuaba tirando de su agarre, deseando escapar del castillo un tiempo, deseaba estar sola, desahogarme._

_-Déjame –Le ordené con un hilo de voz, un susurro que me sorprendió que alcanzara a oír._

_-Por supuesto que no, Zelda. –Resignada, me giré, rodeando su torso con mis brazos y hundiendo mi rostro en su pecho. –Tranquila… -El me correspondió el abrazo tiernamente y me sentí como una tonta al haber deseado estar sola, cuando su compañía era lo mejor que podía tener en estos momentos. -Tranquila, está bien. –Me repetía al tiempo que mis sollozos comenzaron a ser audibles y las lágrimas mojaban su traje verde, mientras sus brazos me apretaban con más fuerza contra su cuerpo._

_-No, no lo está. –Hablé por fin de hito en hito. –Hyrule está perdido conmigo como reina._

_-Por supuesto que no –Aseveró él. –Hyrule estará en sus mejores tiempos contigo sentada en el trono… Ya lo verás._

_-¿Cómo estás tan seguro? -Levantando la cabeza, le miré a los ojos con cierta dificultad, puesto que los míos estaban llenos de más lágrimas que salían sin control. No me arrepentía perderme dentro de sus pupilas, donde él me regalaba un lugar lleno de paz y cariño, según el me había asegurado, el tenía un lugar reservado para mí dentro de aquellos hermosos ojos azules donde me dijo que siempre podía acudir cuando yo deseara. Perdida en un espacio azul, pude respirar perfectamente y las ganas de llorar se esfumaron, ahuyentadas por un nuevo sentimiento de paz._

_-Por que te conozco, y eres de buen corazón. Justo lo que este país necesita. –Tiernamente, posó sus manos sobre mis mejillas, limpiando las lágrimas con sus pulgares –Confía en mí._

**----------------- Fin del Flash Back -------------------**

-¿Zelda? ¿Sigues ahí? –Parpadee un par de veces, desorientada, me encontraba todavía a medias en aquel recuerdo, todo había comenzado aburrido y fastidioso, pero a fin de cuentas, había terminado en sus brazos. -¿Zeeeeeelda?

-Ah, si, lo siento ˆˆ

-¿Y bien? –Intervino Dan, cambiando de posición. -¿Soñabas con salir del castillo?

-Pues claro… -Después de unos segundos de incómodo silencio, caí en cuenta, estábamos hablando de mí… -El dinero no lo compra la felicidad, ¿Y para que querría yo todo un castillo siendo que voy a estar sola?

-En eso tienes razón –Agregó Eliot -¿Entonces qué haces en tu tiempo libre?

-Estudiar.

-¿Sólo eso? ¿No sales en carrozas a ver tu reino o cabalgas en un pura sangre toda la tarde? –La naturalidad con la que se nombraban mis riquezas, o las de mi padre, ya no tenían efecto incómodo para mí, así todos hablábamos naturalmente, como iguales que somos.

-No –Respondí bastante seria –Debo prepararme para poder cargar con el reino en caso de que el Rey no pueda o fallezca.

-Debe de ser fatigador –Habló al fin Dan, quien se encontraba acostado a mi lado, colocando sus manos bajo su nuca, en una posición de completa despreocupación.

-Lo es. –Respondí afirmante.

-¿Por qué no has "estudiado" ahora que estamos nosotros? –Esta vez fue Aryll quien expresó la pregunta grupal.

-Pues por que son mis invitados. Sería muy descortés.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_Una semana después…_

Pasar tiempo con Aryll y mis demás amigos era más maravilloso que los costosos regalos de navidad que aparecían después de la noche buena en mi cuarto. Esto, más que recompensar, superaba todas mis expectativas. Nos contábamos cosas y aprendíamos mucho de nuestros mundos, cosa rara, ya que se encontraban dentro del mismo país, a fin de cuentas, me divertía mucho con ellos. Desde nuestra horripilante experiencia con los gerudos, no podía pedir más que maravillarme ante la ya tan íntima relación existente entre nosotros (más con Aryll siendo que hay cosas que con Dan y Eliot no se debe compartir o no es propio de una dama hacerlo)

-¡Zelda! –Me gritaba el chico de ojos grises, quien corría por el inmenso claro de pasto, destinado para que se domara y/o cabalgara dentro del castillo. -¡Zelda, por aquí!

-¡Dan! –Saludó entusiasmada Aryll mientras se acercaba a trote ligero, montada sobre un corsel blanco, el animal, relinchó al ver acercarse corriendo al joven, pero se vio tranquilizado por su jinete con unas palmadas en el cuello.

A fin de cuentas, mi promesa de cabalgar con Aryll seguía en pie, y después de comer, le mostré el establo, para que escogiera un caballo de su agrado. Al igual que los vestidos, tardamos más de 1 hora mientras escogía el suyo… con los mismos "peros" que con la ropa ¬¬

-¿Este? –No es que no me gustara, pero efectuar decisiones, no era muy fácil para personas como Aryll.

-Nop, está muy pequeño, pobrecito. ¿No tienes uno blanco? -Rodee los ojos y la conduje hacia el siguiente espacio, eso me trajo a mi memoria… ¿Qué afición tenían todos con los caballos blancos?

-Creo que sí.

-Entonces quiero ese. –Aclaró con una sonrisa.

-¡Pudiste habérmelo dicho desde un principio!

-No me preguntaste…

Reprimí todas las quejas que quería decirle, a decir verdad, podía cambiar de opinión y hubiéramos tardado todo el día buscando el caballo perfecto para ella. Era más sencillo con Link, ni siquiera se te ocurriera preguntarle sobre tomar otro caballo, por que Epona era única para él, yo siempre trataba de montar el caballo más rápido del establo, sin embargo, me continuaba ganando con su gallarda yegua en una carrera.

-¡Tranquilo! Oh! ¡Tranquilo! –Le gritaba mi amiga a su corcel.

-Buenos días señoritas -Dan decidió rodear a Aryll y su problemático caballo, dirigiéndose a hacia mí.- ¿Dónde andaban? Ni siquiera tu madre sabía donde te encontrabas.

-Pues, decidimos recorrer un poco del bosque por la mañana, pero pasamos la mayor parte en el establo… -Le regalé una mirada sarcástica a mi amiga, quien sólo sonrió inocentemente, dedicándose a peinar el crin de su caballo con los dedos. -¿Qué se te ofrece? –Hable dirigiéndome nuevamente a Dan, quien trataba de ahogar una risita burlona. Aryll le sacó la lengua.

-Quería hablar contigo… a solas. –Agregó, subiendo el tono en las dos últimas palabras.

-Lalalara lala lala larala… - Cantaba Aryll. Dan y yo nos giramos a ver a la chica de dorados cabellos, esperando que nos diera un poco de intimidad. –Ooooh, ya caí. ¡No se enojen! Ya me voy… -Y con un ligero golpe en el costado del semental, se alejó directo al establo.

-¿Y bien? –Comencé, tratando de evitar que un incómodo silencio se estableciera entre nosotros.

-Bueno, pues primero que nada, venía a despedirme, sé que Aryll y Eliot se van a ir pronto, y no quisiera estorbar más aquí de o que deba.

-Dan…–Me bajé del caballo y puse mi mano en su hombro. Era un hermoso atardecer a sus espaldas, algunos pájaros, ya cansados de tan laboriosos días, revoloteaban sobre los árboles cercanos, en busca de una rama cómoda para pasar la noche. Dejé de mirar a las aves revolotear para posar mi mirada sobre él. –Tu sabes que eres bienvenido aquí, tu, Eliot y Aryll. A todos ustedes se les abrirá las puertas del castillo cuando deseen venir.

-Si…bueno, de eso ya sabía que lo ibas a decir… -Admitió muy apenado. Esperé a que se le pasara el bochorno y continuara, pero el seguía con la vista en la tierra. –Bueno… -Habló al fin –Yo… yo… yo quisera… que tú… -Levantó la vista y me miró a los ojos, no lo puedo negar, los ojos grises son hermosos, pero con el no tenía la misma química que con Link, aunque ambos teníamos ojos azules, los de él era mágicos. -…Que tu…

-¿Qué yo…?

-Zelda… yo, yo… -Apretó las manos, haciendo que los huesos de los nudillos se volvieran blancos. –Yo te amo.

Sin siquiera esperar a que yo le diera respuesta alguna, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, obligándome a alzar la cabeza (para que el no la bajara tanto, era un tanto más alto que ella) y posó su labios sobre los míos. No conformándose con aquel roce, sus labios se movieron suaves y rítmicos sobre los míos. Yo seguía sin responder mi cuerpo estaba trabado, al igual que mi mente, dentro de mi cabeza pasaban muchas imágenes, de lo que había vivido, no era mi primer beso, aunque a decir verdad, el primero fue un accidente…

**------------------ Flash Back -------------------**

_Era de mañana, una de esas que te gustaría que te amarraran a la cama. Era uno de esos días donde te gustaría desaparecer por unos momentos, saltándote unas horas de tu vida. Era el día de ir a conocer a mis pretendientes. Sólo tenía 14 y mi padre se empeñaba por que encontrara un esposo pronto. Odiaba que vinieran, todos venían sólo a robarme un beso y mentirme acerca de sus sentimientos, ninguno me quería… ninguno me amaba. Sólo era unos malditos codiciosos, que venían por el premio gordo… yo. Aunque claro, este premio era especial, si, vaya que sí, mi paquete incluía:_

_-¡Uuuuuuuun… completo poder sobre Hyrule! ¡Osea Rey absoluto que puede mandar a la reina lejos y hacer lo que se le pega en regalada gana!¡Y no se nos olvide mencionar… una infinita riqueza! ¡Que puede crecer de acuerdo a su codicia! ¡Sólo tiene que hacer práctica de su regalo uno (poder) y aumentar los impuestos! ¡No se lo puede perder… oferta única, hija única!_

_**(N/A) Esto me lo imaginaba más como un programa de esos en donde te dan regalos por participar, algo así como de BVA Bancomer o de las "Cataficsias" de Chabelo**_

_Cansada de esto, decidí que no podría hacerle más al cuento, pronto vendría la hora y las mucamas ya me estaban esperando. Me vestí y tomé un desayuno rápido. Pronto, me presenté en el gran salón seguida por Link, donde vería a los príncipes, mi padre ya esta sentado en su trono, tan sonriente y gallardo como siempre. Me acerqué a él y le saludé con una reverencia, el hizo un gesto parecido con la cabeza y tomé mi lugar a un lado de él. Link le saludó con respeto y se colocó detrás de mí._

_-¿Nerviosa?_

_-No. Fastidiada. –El soltó una risita, que mi padre escuchó, y justo al momento que se giró a vernos, el se pudo en guardia, disimulando. –Ya estate quieto._

_No recibí mas que un gemido de fastidio como respuesta, saldríamos al cabalgar una rato después de esto para despejarnos. Más que él, odiaba hacer esto, escoger a tu pareja "técnicamente" al azar no era como los cuentos que mi mamá me contaba cuando era pequeña, donde la princesa esta en peligro y un príncipe azul va en su corcel blando a rescatarla de las garras del mal, donde demuestra el eterno amor que le tiene y todo termina en el clásico: "Y vivieron felices por siempre…" Un final que todos deseaban, pero no todos podían tenerlo. Y yo, no era la excepción. _

_Las horas pasaron lentas, como si la vida me quisiera retener ahí por algo. A pesar de que sólo escuchábamos a mi padre hablar con los condes o reyes de hijos de cercana edad a la mía, me sorprendía cómo Link no movió un músculo, a veces parpadeaba y movía los ojos para verme, pero no me sonrió, al igual que yo, debíamos dar una buena presentación. Yo saqué mi abanico, haciéndome un poco de aire, comenzaba a hacer calor aquí adentro. Cuando hubo terminado, mi padre se retiró, para analizar los posibles elegidos._

_-¿Cómo lo haces? –Pregunté cuando mi padre cerró la puerta del gran salón, dejándome con mi amigo ahí encerrada._

_-¿Qué? –Me respondió moviendo los brazos y sacudiendo las piernas, tratando de que se desentumieran._

_-Quedarte tan quieto, ¿Cómo lo haces? ¿No de da "cosa"?_

_-No ¿Por qué? Es mi deber, si estuviera todo mal parado no sería buena presentación y la gente no me tendría miedo. Y es menos probable que te ataquen –Luego, terminó con una sonrisa orgullosa - Sabiendo que tienes buena guardia._

_-Uy si, que miedo ja._

_-Muy chistosa, chaparra. Pero haber… Inténtalo tú._

_Me coloqué lo más firme que pude, con los brazos pegados a mi tórax y juntando los pies. El hyliano se paseó mi alrededor, evaluándome._

_-No hace falta que contengas el aire, sólo disimúlalo un poco. Junta los pies, la vista al frente. Eres de la guardia, debes de dar miedo. –No pude contener una sonrisa, ni el tampoco, imaginarme en una guerra no era del todo gracioso, pero sí en una parte… -Alza la cara, firme, eso es, muy bien. Levanta el pecho… O//O no mejor ese no._

_-¡Link! –Olvidé mi postura y le golpee el pecho con el puño. No le dolió, el suertudo traía la malla debajo de su traje verde. -¡Auch! ¡No se vale! _

_-Si quieres me la quito…_

_-¡NO!_

_-Yo se que tú quieres pero bueno…_

_-Te odio –Le espeté golpeando de nuevo su pecho con mi abanico._

_-Yo también te odio –El hizo lo mismo contra mi pecho, pero con su boomerang. Era un juego por supuesto._

_-Yo te odio más. –Di un paso más cerca de él con cara de una niña pequeña enojada. _

_-No, yo te odio más. –En sus ojos podía ver una chispa de diversión en esto, vaya nuestros jueguitos._

_-Por lo menos yo no estoy al mando de una niña menor que yo._

_-Por lo menos… ¡Cállate! –Solté una risita y el se volvió, dando otro paso haciéndonos quedar a una distancia considerablemente cerca –¡Por lo menos yo puedo alzar el pecho libremente!_

_-O//O ¡¿Y eso qué?! O.o ¡Yo también puedo! ¡Lo que pasa es que hay mucha diferencia de moral!_

_-¡Al menos yo escojo con quien casarme!_

_-¡Ja! ¡¿Tu?! ¡No me hagas reír! ¡Ni siquiera sabes besar!_

_-¿Apoco tú si?_

_-Ahmmm no, ¡Pero mejor que tú, si!_

_-¡Pues a ver!_

_De pronto, el tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y aplastó mis labios con los suyos, no fue un roce, el movía sus labios contra los míos, llevada por el impulso, le correspondí sin pensarlo. No sabía cómo besar, pero era como si sus labios guiaran los míos, los moldeara a un ritmo lento pero apasionado. Entonces, caí en cuenta… ¡Me estaba besando con mi guardaespaldas! Comencé a agitar las manos haciendo ruiditos para que parara, puse mis manos en su pecho, y me empujé de él. Cuando nos separamos sentía mis mejillas arder y le di la espalda con los nervios de punta, mordiendo mis uñas por encima del guante._

_-Uhmmm, cierto, no besas tan mal. –Su tono indiferente y la forma de que hablaba de mi manera de besar provocaron que me pusiera tan roja como un tomate._

_-No digas nada._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Esto nunca pasó ¿Muy bien? –Temía que mi voz me fallara, por eso trataba de concentrarme antes de hablar_

_-Ah, entiendo._

_-Esto sólo sabremos que pasó entre tú y yo ¿Entendiste?_

_-Si, claro. Después de todo, yo no sentí nada… ¿Tu? –Eso me dolió hasta lo más adentro de mi corazón, si él no había sentido nada, y yo estaba que me llevaban volando las mariposas en mi panza, sólo era una prueba más de que el no me quería de la manera que yo lo hacía._

_-No, no, no claro que no._

_Le invité a salir a cabalgar, no se me ocurrió una idea mejor: el en Epona y yo en mi corcel, sólo lado a lado, no teníamos por qué mirarnos y yo me ahorraría la vergüenza que me viera sonrojarme de nuevo. Ninguno dijo nada, sólo dejábamos que el viento acariciara nuestros rostros mientras íbamos a todo galope. No importaba que no me correspondía, ese había sido mi primer beso, y después de todo, el me había dicho que no besaba mal ¿No es cierto? Desde entonces, cada noche cuando ya estaba en la cama, soñaba por que aquello se repitiera, pero esta vez, no me detendría._

**--------------- Fin del Flash Back ---------------**

¿Qué debía de hacer? Lo primero que me acudió a la mente, era empujarlo al igual que a Link, pero el no me lo permitió, el continuaba besándome, sumido en su propio sueño que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que yo ni le correspondía. Sin poder hacer más, me quedé ahí parada, esperando a que terminara lo que fuera que hiciera con mis labios, por que esto, no podía llamarse beso, por supuesto que no. Unos segundos más tarde, me besó lentamente, se separó del mismo modo y volvió a tocar mis labios una, dos, tres y cuatro veces más. Yo esperé paciente.

-No te gusto ¿No es cierto? –Me preguntó decepcionado.

-No quiero ser grosera, pero lo nuestro no puede ser.

-¿Por qué no? Si nos amamos, nuestro amor podrá en contra de todo y…

-¡Pero yo no te amo! –Le espeté. –Yo no te amo, Dan. Te acabo de conocer y no eres mi tipo. Debe de haber química ¿Entiendes?, con ese beso me quedó claro. Te quiero como amigo y agradezco todo tu apoyo, sin embargo… no puedo.

No era justo. Dan estaba en una situación muy parecida a la mía: Estábamos enamorados sin ser correspondidos. Me imaginé su dolor, muy similar al mío, ver suspirar a la persona que amas por alguien más. No sabía si Link ya estaba enamorado de alguien, pero lo consideré muy probable. Enamorarse de un chico como Link no era una cosa difícil de hacer, de hecho, era demasiado sencillo, pero no encontraba atractivo alguno en mí, no era fea, pero tampoco por ser la princesa de Hyrule debía ser la más hermosa de aquí. Me compadecí del chico de ojos grises, pero yo no podía hacer nada, debía casarme por obligación real… no moral. Me sentí un poco aliviada al saber que yo no podía ser la única, muchas personas le debería estar pasando lo mismo, sean de la nobleza o no, es una situación terriblemente **COMÚN**

-¿Quién es?

-¿Eh? –Arrugué la frente extrañada, buscando a qué se refería. Estaba demasiado metida comparando nuestras situaciones, que ni siquiera me percaté que ya estaba anocheciendo.

-¿Quién es ese al que amas?

_-Link…_- Suspire interiormente.

-¿No te corresponde? ¿Por qué no estás con él?

-El no… no sabe lo que siento. –Sin saberlo, había caído en su red, si no me controlaba, mi secreto lo sabría todo Hyrule.

-Lo siento. Tal vez yo podría…

-Adiós Dan. –Me subí a mi caballo y me fui a todo galope, ya todo estaba mal de por sí por haberlo rechazado, cómo para que la imagen de Link llegara a mi mente.

Esta vez, me sorprendí con un nuevo sentimiento. Esta harta, si harta de suspirar por alguien más, alguien a quien seguramente no vería nuevamente en mi vida, alguien quien no me pertenecía y jamás me correspondería. Estaba harta de ser tan débil y suspirar por él. Quise lo que jamás me imaginé que deseara desde que lo conocí…

Desee olvidarlo

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

¿PARA QUÉ ECHARLES UN CHORO? SÓLO UNA HUMILDE DISCULPA u.u SOY TERRIBLE, LO SÉ. SIN EMBARGO, ME ENOGULLESE MENCIONAR QUE EN UN CAPÍTULO APARECERÁ EL QUERIDO LINK EN ESTE LOCO FIC. NO SE ENOJEN EN VERDAD LAMENTO LA TARDANZA.

DUDAS, CRITICAS, RECOMENDACIONES, FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFÍA u.u ... UN REVIEW Y CON GUSTO SE LOS RESPONDERÉ. NADA LES CUESTA, PORFAVOR, NESECITO DE USTEDES PARA MEJORAR, Y LA VERDAD LAS CHICAS QUE ME DEJAN REVIEW, SON A LAS QUE ME METO A SU PERFIL, AHÍ ME TIENEN CON MI DROGA, ESE ES EL PORQUÉ DE MIS TARDANZAS: SOLO ME LA PASO LEYENDO FICS AJENOS xD JAJAJA

GRACIAS POR LEER  
CUIDANESE Y SI CONOCEN UNA BUENA HISTORIA DE LA LEYENDA DE ZELDA (AUNQUE SEA PROPIA)  
AGRADECERÍA QUE ME LA RECOMENDARAN ^^ ME ENCANTA ESTA PAREJITA

ATTO. ANA CSI


	11. Cap 10 Futuro por venir

BIEN, SÓLO ME GUSTARÍA DECIR QUE ESTA VEZ LA TARDANZA ESTÁ JUSTIFICADA. A EXIGENCIA DE "Rosa", "Pam :D" Y ALGUNAS DEMÁS AUTORAS, ME OBLIGARON (u.u no lo puedo decir de otra manera) A QUE EN ESTE CAP **DEBÍA** APARECER LINK. NO IMPORTARA CUANTO ME TARDARA PERO YA QUERÍAN AL HYLIANO DENTRO DE LA HISTORIA (¬¬ no vuelvo a dar messenger... son malvadas, chicas ¬¬) ¡Y AQUÍ ESTA! **14 HOJAS DE WORD** Y UN **TOTAL DE PALABRAS DE 7,953** PERO AL FINAL, SALE EL QUERIDÍSIMO LINK (de que me quejo, yo también lo quiero xD)

BIEN, OJALÁ Y LES GUSTE, TRANQUILAS, DE AQUÍ EN ADELANTE LINK NO DESAPARECERÁ DE NUEVO.

**CAP. 10 FUTURO POR VENIR**

-Pero, Zelda…

-No, Aryll. Ya no quiero hablar de eso –Dejé el caballo en el establo y caminé fuera, con intenciones de entrar al castillo y tirarme en mi cama, necesitaba digerir todo.

-Tengo la ligera corazonada que no has hablado de eso con nadie –Y vaya que tenía razón, pero me dolía hablar de eso, la simple idea me desgarraba por dentro –Eso es malo, no debes reservártelo, no te hará ningún bien.

-¿Contárselo a la hermana del hombre al que amo está bien? Aryll, tampoco contarte todo lo que hay dentro de mí hará que regrese Link.

-No, no lo hará. Pero tampoco es bueno resérvate tanto sufrimiento.

-Lo sé, pero es algo que yo misma me causé al… Un momento… ¡Suficiente! ¡Te dije que no hablaríamos de eso!

-¡Oh vamos, Zelda! –Ella trató de seguir mi ritmo trotando, pero estaba tan confundida que me sorprendí dando grandes zancadas -¿Ves cómo quieres desahogarte? Yo lo sé, lo veo en tus ojos… Tú le amas.

¿Cómo lo hacía? ¿Cómo era capaz de ver a través de mis ojos y descubrir cómo me sentía? Paré en seco y la miré un momento, tratando de imitar lo que ella hacía conmigo; ver qué tipo de persona era y cómo podría ver a través de mí, como si estuviera hecha de cristal. Me sentí ofendida, era como si fuera un libro abierto, un libro que se exhibía en público dejando a la vista de cualquiera mi vida y mis sentimientos. No estaba del todo segura si los demás podían verme con la facilidad con la que Aryll lo hacía, pero el caso es que por más que veía a través de sus ojos, no podía ver más allá de la chica divertida y extremadamente curiosa que era ¿Era así cómo ella veía a través de los míos?

-¿Por favor? –Suplicó, poniendo cara de perrito abandonado, gesto que le hacía parecerse a Link más de lo que ya era.

-Me arrepentiré de esto.

Tomó mi mano y me arrastró hasta mi habitación. Suspiré pesadamente cuando estuvimos dentro, ella cerró la puerta y voló (técnicamente) hasta mi lado en la extensa cama, acostándose boca abajo y sosteniendo su barbilla con las manos para levantar la vista.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? –Pregunté con un suspiro.

-Deja de hablar como si esto no te favoreciera, mis intenciones son buenas… En gran parte.

-Pero alimento una tonta curiosidad.

-Vale, bien. Te paso esa, por que es la verdad –Se encogió de hombros mientras sus pies jugueteaban al aire –Pero sabes muy bien lo que es sacar "lo que uno trae dentro" mejor que nadie, así que: Suelta la sopa… Primeramente… ¿Qué estabas haciendo en el bosque a la mitad de la noche cuando te capturaron?

-Estaba buscando a Link. Ya llevaba bastantes días corriendo por el bosque, buscando la aldea Kokiri de la que tanto me hablaba.

-¿No pudiste haber seguido un camino? O.o

-¿Qué más quieres saber Aryll? ¬¬

-Ok, ok –Dandose cuenta de que yo no diría más sobre ese tema, fue muy directa al grano… -¿Amas a Link?

-Si, si lo amo. -Pude haberle dicho absolutamente todo lo que sentía por él, pero esas tres palabras resumían todo, supongo.

-¿Y cuál es el problema entonces?

-Tres razones…Uno: el es/era mi guardaespaldas, Aryll. –Le respondí, mientras contaba con los dedos, haciendo un pequeño énfasis de mis dificultades. –Dos: No sé si el consejo y mi padre aprobarían un… "Amor" así, siendo yo de "Sangre noble".

-¿Por qué? ¡El, como tú, es la reencarnación del elegido por las diosas, el "Héroe del tiempo"! ¿Eso no cuenta?

-No. Al consejo ya no le interesa saber de aquello. Para ellos, Ganon ya no es una amenaza para el pueblo de Hyrule, creyendo inservible esa información.

-A tu padre le interesa…

-Pero el consejo es otra cosa, hay cosas que el Rey mismo no puede hacer sin el apoyo del consejo. Para serte sincera, son unos tontos… por no decir otra cosa.

-Vaya que te he cambiado, princesa Zelda. –Ambas sonreímos, pero mi gesto estaba lejos de convertirse en una sonrisa completamente sincera -¿Y cuál es la tercera razón?

-El es mi mejor amigo, Aryll

Era tristemente reconfortante decir aquello. Tristemente… no necesito repetirlo. Reconfortante, por que sabía que era verdad. Desde pequeña me habían impuesto a estudiar, que los pocos amigos que llegué a tener, hijos de condes y hacendarios ricos, se cansaron de esperarme, eran tantas materias que me era difícil pasar tiempo con ellos, al poco tiempo, ellos no estuvieron para mi cuando pude. No los culpaba, y no llegaré a hacerlo. Link había estado a mi lado a pesar de las largas y pesadísimas clases que mi padre hacía que me impartieran, y con él compartía demasiadas cosas, a pesar de mi entrada a la adolescencia y algunas peleas que tuvimos por mi constante mal humor, el estuvo siempre conmigo, no digo que su paciencia fuera infinita, además de su obligación al ser mi guardia personal si no por la amistad tan fuerte que habíamos entablado. Algo parecido a lo que yo senía por Aryll.

-¿Y eso qué?

-¡¿Eh?! –Me desconcertó lo que ella había respondido, creí que me apoyaría y me comprendería, saben las diosas que se estaba maquinando en su cabecita.

-¡Es tu mejor amigo! ¡Nada -excepto tu madre y tu mejor amiga- tienes más cercano!

-¡Exacto! ¡¡NO QUIERO PERDERLO!! –Tanto ella como yo nos quedamos estáticas. Cambié de semblante, mostrando un poco de la verdadera Zelda dentro de mí. –No quiero perderlo… -Repetí a como pude, con los ojos desbordando lágrimas y un nudo en la garganta. -No lo soportaría…

Suponiendo que ella sabía a qué me refería, guardó silencio. Quizá pensando en que no podría hablar dentro de unos minutos, no sabía que decir o simplemente no tenía nada para calmarme. Sacando al exterior casi la mitad del dolor con el que lidiaba al recordar al hyliano, rellenaba el silencio dentro de nosotras, Aryll se acercó a mí y me abrazó tiernamente, sin pensarlo, empapé su hombro a los pocos minutos. ¿Estaría exagerando? ¿Cuántas lágrimas más derramaría por él? ¿Cuantas veces más lloraría al recordar que no me corresponde? ¿Podría alguien llorar _tanto_ por amor?

-Supongo que piensas esperarlo… ¿No es así?

-Yo no… no lo definiría como esperarlo –Hablé de hito en hito, tratando de controlar mi voz, no podía volver a recaer de nuevo. No. No lo haría, no en presencia de alguien más… -_NUNCA -_ Me prometí. –Sólo temo que le diga… que le declare mis sentimientos y el no…

-No te corresponda, lo sé.

Ella suspiró con frustración. Y con aquel suspiro, di por terminada nuestra pequeña conversación. Caminé apresurada con intenciones de salir, deseaba lavarme la cara, tratando de olvidar estos diez minutos de mi vida, no me arrepentía por completo, había una parte de mí diciéndome que había hecho lo correcto y que me sintiera aliviada. Pero, por otro lado, no debía mostrarme tan débil, ni siquiera a los ojos de Aryll, no, esa no era yo. Mi propia manera de ser me exigía no compartir mis penas, lo había hecho con Link, y no fue hasta que el se marchó que me dí cuenta de que: además de soportar sus problemas, le estaba sobrecargando los míos. Si, hubo veces que el sólo se había ofrecido a ayudarme con gran parte del peso, pero no era lo correcto, no tenía por que condenarlo. Furiosa conmigo misma, corrí hasta mi habitación. No me permitiría seguir con esto, ya suficiente era luchar día a día por mantener mis sentimientos dentro de un cajón, como para sacarlos cada 5 minutos. Si lo hacía, temí no tener la fuerza necesaria para devolverlos a su lugar de origen. Escuché los pasos de Aryll, tratando de seguirme el ritmo, pero no disminuí mi carrera.

-Zelda, lo siento. -Esperó paciente a que me enjuagara la cara y me acomodara el vestido, ya era hora de cruzar palabra. –No creí que te afectara tanto… no tenía idea que fuera tan profundo…

-Ni yo Aryll. –Traté de sonreír, pero al ver la mueca que hizo obligué a descartar la idea, suponiendo que no estaba haciendo un gran trabajo. Tratando de disimular, me giré al tocador, tratando de ver si el poco maquillaje que me había puesto esta mañana se había corrido -No te preocupes.

-Zelda...

-¿Hmmm?

-…Hay algo más de lo que quisiera hablarte…

-¿Qué es? –Noté en mi reflejo que estaba muy pálida, así que tomé un pequeño estuche de polvo rosado y me los esparcí delicadamente por mis mejillas con la yema de mi dedo meñique.

-Me voy a casa, Zelda. -El pequeño estuche de metal resbaló por mis dedos, cayendo en el mueble que tenía enfrente de mí. Una pequeña nube rosada se levantó unos centímetros después del impacto. –Quisiera pasar tiempo con mi hermano antes de que comience de nuevo su entrenamiento.

-Lo... lo... entiendo -Eso sí me había caído de golpe -Antes de que te vayas, quisiera regalarte algo ¿Lo aceptarás?

-Por supuesto.

Sonreí con sinceridad, aún me sentía un poco dolida, pero había algo de lo que estaba completamente segura: Ese cajón, no lo volvería a abrir en mucho tiempo, o esos sentimientos me embriagarían nuevamente y esta vez sería más difícil guardarlos. Esta vez, fuimos a un paso más ligero, sin presiones ni problemas, por lo que tardamos bastante en llegar. Hacía frío, el viento soplaba fuertemente, causándonos escalofríos de vez en cuando, por no haber traído ropa más abrigadora. Suspiramos de alivio cuando entramos en el establo.

-¡Fuf! ¿Otra vez aquí? –Se quejó mi amiga, frotando constantemente sus brazos con la palma de sus manos, en busca de calor.

-Si. Hay algo que quiero que te lleves.

-¿Es un caballo?

-No Aryll, es un goblin u.u

-Ja Ja ¬¬

Continuamos caminando, me sorprendió no haber cruzado palabra con ella desde el castillo, pero el silencio con el que caminábamos no parecía acercarse a lo incómodo, era sólo una pequeña sorpresa que le tenía y sólo si ponía la suficiente atención (nótese el sarcasmo) , ya podía percibir su creciente ansiedad.

-¿Ya llegamos?

-Por decimo novena vez: ¡No!

-¿Ya llegamos?

-No

¿Y ahora?

-No

-Pero ya está cerquita… ¿No?

-Más o menos. –Conté 10 pasos antes de que ella volviera a preguntar…

-¿Ya llegamos?

Decidida a no seguir con esta absurda conversación recibí con los brazos abiertos un nuevo silencio, que se acomodaba lentamente entre nosotras, a no ser por los constantes tarareos provenientes de mi amiga. Reconocí la canción, era una de esas que a Link le daba por tocar por las tardes cuando me llevaba de día de campo, se sentaba a mi lado y mientras en la ocarina que yo le había regalado. Al parecer el chico había estado practicando y había logrado componerle unas cuantas notas más, ya que después de dos minutos de canción, dejé de reconocer el ritmo. Dentro de mí, se libró una pequeña batalla: mis sentimientos luchaban por salir y obligarme a soltar llanto de nuevo. Pero mi nueva promesa los mantenía en su lugar. Me tendría que olvidar de él, tarde o temprano. Y yo esperaba que fuera lo más pronto posible.

-Aquí está. –Anuncié, haciéndome a un lado para que ella pasara primero. –Espero que te guste.

-¡Oh Zelda! ¡Es precioso! –Lo único que pude ver entre la obscuridad del pequeño compartimiento del establo, fueron unos fugases mechones dorados, para cuando prendí la lámpara de aceite, Aryll ya rodeaba con sus brazos al pequeño corcel blanco. El semental se aturdió por un segundo, pero al notar las buenas intenciones de Aryll, se limitó a reconocer su aroma.

-Su madre murió después del parto, y como sé que los prefieres de ese color, no se me hizo mala idea que te lo llevaras –Le expliqué encogiéndome de hombros –Apenas va a cumplir el mes y lo hemos estado alimentando con leche de otra yegua, se le cepilla constantemente y lo sacan para que corra a diario, sin embargo, veo que aún siente la pérdida de su madre. Pero supongo que Malon te puede ayudar en ese sentido.

-¡Muchísimas gracias Zelda! ¡A fin tengo mi propio caballo! –Gritaba emocionada mientras lo examinaba. Estaba medio adormilado, pero consiente de lo que pasaba, le giró para lamer el rostro de mi amiga, signo de agradecimiento ante las constantes caricias que ella le aportaba.

-¿Y cómo vas a llamarlo?

-No lo sé, le pediré ayuda a Link.

-Supongo que debe ser algo relacionado con lo blanco de su pelaje ¿No?

Ella puso una mueca, pensando aquello y después agregó –Tal vez, o le puedo poner algo como "Purity" o sólo "Puri" No lo sé, pero eso es lo de menos.

-Te dejo unos minutos antes de ir a dormir. Voy a arreglar las cosas para tu partida mañana ¿Una carreta está bien?

-No, no, no Zelda. –Afirmó inmediatamente, enseñándome las palmas de sus manos y moviéndolas de lado a lado -Ya es demasiado, sólo te pediré un caballo prestado, y yo te lo traeré devuelta luego.

-No es necesario.

-Insisto. Además, es una buena escusa para darte lata muy pronto –Por un segundo creí que su enorme sonrisa era la que iluminaba la pequeña estancia. Ella era como un pequeño ángel –con unas cuantas intenciones diabólicas- pero era buena.

-No, gracias, si quieres quédatelo.

-Aaaa va, Zelda. Así de mala ¿Eh? –Fingiendo molestia, me dio la espalda para seguir acariciando al potro.

Reí ante su reacción y justo antes de salir de la pequeña habitación, escuché su melodiosa risa, uniéndose a la mía. En cuanto salí del establo, me recargué en una pared cercana… Cuanto extrañaría a Aryll. Suspiré deseando volver a verla pronto, la necesitaba. Necesitaba tener un hombro en el cual llorar, unas pequeñas palabras de aliento para continuar y su buen humor para sonreír. Mis pensamientos se fueron ligando poco a poco a algunos recuerdos que tenía con Link, sacudí la cabeza, en un intento por despejar mi mente y deshacerme de ellos… temporalmente, por desgracia.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

-Voy a echarte de menos. –Atraje su pequeño cuerpo hacia el mío y la abrasé lo más fuerte que pude, sin lastimarla.

-Yo también Zelda. Gracias por todo.

-No, gracias a ti. Me has enseñado muchas cosas. Me da gusto haber compartido contigo tanto.

-Bueno… -Se separó de mí y tratando de disimularlo, se enjuagó una lágrima que ya caía por su mejilla. –No soy muy buena para las despedidas, pero dejaremos esto como un "Hasta pronto" ¿No es así?

-Por supuesto n.n Cuídate muchísimo, ¿Lo harás?

-No te prometo nada… pero haré lo posible si tú también lo haces.

-Es un trato –Prometí solemnemente. Ella me abrazó nuevamente y montó sobre el caballo que mi padre le había prestado. Amarrado a este, se encontraba el pequeño potro, el cual parecía estar feliz de salir del castillo, yo sabía que Aryll lo cuidaría bien –Enserio cuídate y…

-Y saludo a Link de tu parte, lo sé.

-Gracias.

Sabiendo que a ambas no se nos daría por explicar nuestra despedida con palabras, me dedicó una sonrisa y con un suave golpe en el costado, le ordenó al semental que comenzara el camino.

-Adiós, Aryll. –Murmuré cuando esta desapareció entre la muchedumbre.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Me removí en la extensa cama al sentir los rayos del sol sobre mi piel. Ni cuenta me había dado cuando las mucamas abrieron las cortinas, cosa que olvidé en un instante debido a las pequeñas punzadas que hacían mi espalda arder. Demasiado estrés, ni siquiera sabía cuando llegaría a ser una verdadera sheikah a este paso, si no tuviera tantos deberes reales, yo pienso que hubiera terminado hace un año o estaría casi por terminar el entrenamiento… mientras, tendría que aguantar. De todos modos, yo había decidido que Impa me enseñara y sigo sin arrepentirme… dejando los dolores de las mañanas siguientes a un lado.

Me estiré tratando de quitarme lo adormilada y que mis músculos se desentumieran. Respingué al oír cuando el codo me chasqueó pero nada fuera de lo normal. Hoy no sería un día especial, sabiendo que mis invitados se habían ido. Palpé a mis lados, en busca de la pequeña figura de Aryll, roncando a mi lado y la tristeza me invadió al no encontrar más que sábanas vacías. Suspiré resignada. Algún día se tenía que ir ¿No es verdad?

Aryll

Esa pequeña de cabello dorado se había ganado mi confianza al máximo. Otro suspiro se me escapó recordando el día en que se fue… hace una semana, para ser exacta. A donde quiera que fuera, siempre lograba sacar sonrisas de todos los que la rodean con sólo mostrar la suya. Tenía cierto encanto, era muy bonita, pero su actitud de niña y sus movimientos como bailarina, la hacían parecerse a un pequeño ángel. O un serafín vagando por este mundo, disfrutando la vida y ayudando a los demás. Me alegraba saber que contaba con ella, una carta y ella vendría, cual un príncipe azul (Aceptémoslo, es capaz de… u.u) No sabía por qué, pero algo dentro de mí, me decía que ella sabía mucho más de lo que aparentaba, solía comportarse como una niña de 8 años, pero su pequeña cabecita maquinaba de una manera sorprendentemente avanzada. El que fuera hermana de Link, ayudaba mucho, pero ella sabía algo que yo no.

-Juraría que estaba soleado… -Miré hacia la ventana, parpadeando unas cuantas veces más, como si se tratase de un sueño, me sorprendí al ver como las nubes se agrupaban en torno al pueblo.

Gemí un tanto molesta. Hoy no parecía ser un buen día para salir, así que supuse que iba a tener unas cuantas horas extra con Impa. Me vestí rápidamente, sin la ayuda de las mucamas, hoy tenía un desayuno con mi padre, debía aprovecharlo ahora que podía pasar un tiempo con él. Eso lo debía reconocer, la visita de Aryll me había cambiado demasiado. Abrí la puerta del comedor y enseguida me transformé en la verdadera Princesa Zelda. Procuré que por mi mente pasaran ideas formales, mis modales y mis modos correctos de caminar, hice una reverencia ante mi padre y me senté al otro lado de la extensa mesa.

-Buenos días, majestad.

-Buenos días tenga, princesa.

Al poco rato, apareció mi madre, me dio un beso en la frente y tomó su lugar al lado del Rey. Se me hizo un poco raro, hablar con mis padres durante el desayuno, pero se mostraron bastante interesados en escuchar lo que había pasado mientras estaba capturada. Censuré unas cuantas cosas, pero no fue suficiente como para no despertar la furia de mi padre, a fin de cuentas, yo era su hija…

-Y futura reina de Hyrule –A completó mi padre.

-Sin embargo no veo motivos para acrecentar su furia, padre.

-Yo los veo claramente –Bebió un buen trago de vino de enorme copa de oro y continuó -Después de arreglar unos papeleos, mandaré que capturen a esos gerudos.

-Eres nuestra hija, y te queremos –Intervino mi madre –No podemos permitir que hombres así anden rondando por el reino, es nuestra responsabilidad con el pueblo como soberanos… y nuestra responsabilidad como padres el mantenerte lo más a salvo posible.

-Morirán en la orca. Y no se hable más de esto.

Tomé otro bocado de mi plato y me lo llevé a la boca. Cuando mi padre hablaba firme era mejor no contradecirlo. Me sentiría mejor si los atrapara, pero lo creí no muy probable, a este paso, ya deberían de haber salido de Hyrule. Terminé mi plato y me disculpé, saliendo del comedor para ir a mis clases.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

El día transcurrió demasiado lento para mí, acababa de terminar mi clase de literatura y debía apresurarme para llegar a tiempo a la de tiro con arco. Me había puesto un vestido un poco más deportivo, hecho de telas no tan finas como era común que yo usara. Esta era de mis clases favoritas… aunque, a decir verdad, creo que era la única. No es que fuera presumida ni mucho menos, pero manejar el arco se me daba muy bien, nunca me salía del círculo central, pero de no ser por que al principio me daba flojera, ahora podría dar en el blanco perfectamente.

-¡Princesa Zelda!

-Aston –Saludé sonriente -Buenos días.

-Buenas tardes, ya casi. Estee bueno, quería ver si usted…

-Por favor, háblame de "tu"

-Gracias, pero quería saber si tu querías ir a comer algo conmigo. Podemos ir a una laguna cercana que divisé estos días y me pareció un buen lugar ya que su padre… Bueno ya sabes, tu padre… el Rey me…

-Mi padre ¿Qué?

-Quisiera hablar contigo, hija. –Me giré lentamente, con la sorpresa grabada en mi rostro. Para mí, que no me estaba hablando como el Rey soberano de Hyrule…- A solas.

Aston nos dejó a solas y mi padre me guió silenciosamente a su sala de reuniones. Al llegar, me abrió la puerta como un caballero y nos sentamos frente a una fogata. Me moví un poco de lado a lado una vez que estuve sentada, los sillones de mi progenitor siempre habían sido demasiado esponjosos.

-Hija… Sé que esto lo has sabido desde que tuviste edad para comprenderlo. –Comenzó tranquilamente, acariciando las gemas de los numerosos anillos que llevaba –Pero ya he elegido un pretendiente para ti.

-Entiendo.

-Tal vez esto no te apetezca, y a mí tampoco, siendo sinceros. Yo escogí a tu madre en un baile que mis padres organizaron, debes saber que es la mujer más hermosa que jampas haya visto, además de ti, cielo. Sé que tal ves estés un poco molesta por que yo tenga que escoger el hombre con el que compartirás tu vida, pero también sé que estas consiente de todo, hasta tal vez más que yo. Pero necesito que seas fuerte, que a pesar de que no ames a este hombre, te cases con él como es tu deber y compromiso con el pueblo.

-Lo acepto. –Cómo deseaba que de verdad me sintiera como lo estaba aparentando… estando yo, enamorada de mi guardaespaldas.

-Creo que no queda más por decirte, además de presentarte formalmente al elegido. Que pase –Dicho esto último, un mayordomo abrió la puerta, dejando descubierta la figura del príncipe Aston. Me levanté de mi asiento cuando estuvo a mi lado, el me sonrió amablemente y me tomó la mano.

-Aston, Zelda. Les pido gobernar con sabiduría y justicia. Sé lo difícil que es gobernar un pueblo, pero juntos podrán compartir la carga. En sus manos está que Hyrule no caiga en la obscuridad y la guerra.

-Lo sabemos, no lo defraudaremos, majestad. –Le miré fijamente un momento, antes de dirigirle un asentimiento a mi padre, demostrando mi acuerdo. Me sentí un poco molesta, pues claro, no le era muy difícil pensar aquello, de todos modos, todas las riquezas de Hyrule serían nuestras, además del poder sobre todos pero, tenía que aguantar y pelear por que así no fuera, buscaría el apoyo del consejo o de alguien que me ayudara si los motivos de Aston se revelaran, en un futuro, como perversos.

-La coronación de ambos se realizará después de la boda.

-¿Boda? –Creí que ambos habíamos preguntado en coro, pero no distinguí su voz aparte de la mía.

-Si, necesitan casarse antes de nombrarte reina y al príncipe, por supuesto, Rey de Hyrule.

-_Por que no me sorprende…_ -Hablé interiormente

–Vamos a comer, ya me rugen las tripas… -Me susurró sonriente, su aliento en mi oreja me hizo estremecer… hacía cosquillas.

-Nos retiramos, su majestad –Mi prometido y yo hicimos una reverencia y nos dispusimos a salir del salón.

-Oh, espera. Casi lo olvido… -Mi progenitor se acercó a su escritorio, buscando algún objeto para mí. La mesa de trabajo de mi padre no era el lugar más organizado del castillo, pero de una extraña manera, él sabía donde estaba todo en ese escritorio, el cual estaba lleno de libros, planos y numerosas pilas de papeles, tratados y juramentos. Suspire. Ser reina no sería tan fácil… -Me llegó una carta por la mañana, esta es para ti. –Me extendió un sobre blanco. Estaba un poco opaco, y las esquinas demostraban que ya tenía tiempo que no se había usado, no me imaginaba quién podría mandarme una carta en aquellas condiciones. Giré el papel en busca de algún indicio, encontrando solamente mi nombre escrito con pluma de ave y tinta azul.

-¿De quién…?

-Es de Link.

Jadeé incrédula. Me quedé estática, esperando despertar de esta terrible pesadilla. Él no me podía haber escrito, ¿No es así? ¿Por qué de pronto tanto interés? Estaba segura que Aryll tenía algo que ver en esto, si ella no fue la que le dijo que me escribiera, de seguro le estuvo hablando mucho de mí, dándole indirectas e incitándolo a ponerse en contacto conmigo, sean cuales sean las razones, ahora su carta había llegado a mis manos…

-¿Zelda? Zelda, ¿Te encuentras bien? -Agité la cabeza tratando de salir del trance. No podía ponerme sentimental enfrente de mi padre y mi futuro esposo.

-Si, si, si. Adelántate, yo te veo en el establo.

-¿Estas segura?

-Si, si. Nos vemos allá. –Le empujé un poco, para que se quitara de mi camino, ni siquiera pensé en si lo había ofendido, necesitaba estar sola cuanto antes y mi cuarto se me hizo un excelente lugar…

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

No quería abrir aquel sobre. El papel me pesaba en las manos, parecía que ardía, podía sentir cómo me quemaba las manos, pidiendo que fuese abierto. Luego de leerlo ¿Qué se supone que haría? ¿Romperlo? ¿Quemarlo y arrojar las cenizas al mar? ¿Debería guardarlo bajo mi almohada y besarlo cada noche? Hice una mueca, definitivamente no sabía que hacer. Si lo abría existía la remota posibilidad de que viniera a verme, entonces sí estaría en problemas. Desde que Aryll partió, me había dedicado a sacarlo de mi mente, si me plantaba enfrente de él, no soportaría mirarle a los ojos. Entonces el lo sabría y nunca más le volvería a ver.

La sangre me huyó de las manos y las piernas amenazaban con no poder soportar mi peso un minuto más. Decidí que tomaría los riesgos. No podía arrojar la carta a un cajón y no leerla hasta mi muerte, la maldita curiosidad era más que suficiente, como para darle "vida" al cajón y fuese como si me llamara. Sin quitar la vista del sobre, me senté tambaleante en la cama y comencé por romper el sobre para abrirlo. Desdoblé la hoja temblando, no pude evitar un quejido lastimero… el hueco en mi pecho hacía un pequeño recordatorio de su presencia. De pronto sentí como si las letras se transformaran en símbolos extraños, sin ningún sentido ni posibilidad de ser leídos. Parpadee desorientada, y muy dentro de mí, de di cuenta que no quería leerla, no es que no pudiera, es que no lo deseaba. Mi conciencia me gritaba por que no lo hiciera, diciéndome que después no podría contenerme, y todo lo que había hecho para olvidar a Link –aunque fuera muy poco- se vendría abajo, que empezaría de ceros nuevamente, pero esta vez, me sería mucho más difícil superarlo.

Decidí que tarde o temprano lo vería no leería el sobre, si iba a casarme, tendría que afrontar todo… hasta mis más profundos sentimientos por Link. Me enjuagué unas cuantas lágrimas y los anteriores símbolos comenzaron a tomar forma coherente… y comenzé…

"Querida Zelda:

Para empezar, quisiera saludarte de todo corazón, esperando que cuando leas estas líneas, te encuentres de lo mejor. _–Se equivocaba, su ausencia me estaba matando lentamente desde adentro–_ Perdóname por que han pasado ya varios años sin poder siquiera mandarte una carta, pero mi maestro me ha dejado casi incomunicado con el mundo exterior. Al parecer, me ha dado unas semanas de vacaciones, debido a un imprevisto secreto del cual ni si quiera me comentó nada. Es gracioso, ¿Sabes? ahora comprendo a la perfección el por qué de tu cansancio extremo y tus días de mal humor por lo de ser un sheikah, pidiéndote así, una disculpa por segunda vez.

Aryll me ha platicado mucho sobre ti y por lo que pasaron, te agradezco que hayas cuidado de ella, en verdad fue un milagro que se encontraran ¿Te has fijado qué pequeño es el mundo? _–¿O que tan tonta me vería si te dijera que me encontré con ella por que había salido a buscarte? – _Tal vez te preguntes cómo es que llegó hasta Ordon en un día, pero es que tuve que ir por ella, la preocupación me estaba matando, y practiqué un hechizo de teletransportación que acabo de aprender, así que puedes estar tranquila, ella ya está conmigo. Me da mucho gusto que se lleven tan bien, creo que sí se parecen demasiado y ella me ha pedido visitarte pronto.

Si alguna vez tuviste un día gris desde hace cuatro años, -_¿Qué harías si te dijera que todos los 1460 días no fueron grises, fueron negros en su totalidad?- _me doy de topes contra la pared por no haber estad ahí contigo. De verdad que te he extrañado, Zelda, ahora no tengo nada más que exprimir todo el coraje que hay dentro de mí y continuar. No sé cómo explicártelo, pero hay algo o alguien que me da las fuerzas para levantarme cada vez que he caído.

¿Sabes algo? No te rías. Pero, un día lluvioso, creí haberte visto en mi ventana, parpadee sin comprender, admirando cómo me sonreías y ya no llovía. Corrí gritando tu nombre… sólo conseguí atravesar la ventana y caer de fauces contra el suelo. Todos llegaron muy asustados, yo me encontraba bien pero tu ya no estabas, no había sido más que un reflejo de mi pensamiento, recordándome cuanto te hecho de menos.

Zelda, mi amiga, ya es tarde, y espero y con esta carta al fin puedas comenzar a perdonarme. Si me necesitas y quieres hablar, mándame una carta, estaré libre, como dije, unas semanas, así que tal vez pueda ir a verte. _–Promesas, promesas y más promesas vacías. Por más guapo y amable que fuera, no era de confiarse en sus promesas… al menos conmigo no -_

Te quiero, Zelda. Cuídate por favor,

No se que haría si te pasa algo.

- Link -"

-Sé fuerte, Zelda. No te derrumbes. –Me imploré. Tratando de contener todos mis sentimientos dentro. Sin embargo, como ya sabía, esto me haría demasiado daño… Link **nunca** sería mío y mientras viviera, me estaría comiendo por dentro. Y con esto, me tiré sobre mi cama, derrumbando toda muralla que había creado para contenerme y las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, afirmando mi rendición.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_Unos días después…_

Aston había pasado de ser un simple conocido a ser alguien de gran importancia en mi vida. No puedo negar que tenía el mismo objetivo que todos los pretendientes que mi padre me había traído, pero algo dentro de mí me decía que él tenía que ser, había algún motivo en especial por el cual el ahora formaba parte de mi vida, y en un mes, sería por completo un protagonista en ella.

Si, efectivamente. En un mes se realizaría nuestra boda. Mi madre ya comenzaba a preguntarme sobre el vestido y la decoración, estaba encantada con la noticia. Yo, me sentía como en mi propio infierno personal, no es que no me alegrara ni mucho menos, era sólo el saber que ese día mucha gente me vendría a ver a mí, a Aston también pero eso no quitaba un poco de importancia a mí. Nunca me había gustado llamar demasiado la atención ni brillar en algo sobre toda la gente, ser princesa debía haber cambiado eso en mí, pero entre más desapercibida pasara yo, mejor me sentía. Llegué a pensar que todos me habían puesto un letrero en la frente diciendo "Zelda-yogurt light"*******. Aston no parecía tan indiferente como yo, estaba casi tan entusiasmado con la boda como mi madre, sólo que dejaba que ella se encargara de todo, le fascinaba.

-La noticia de nuestra boda pareció caerte en el hígado. –Me acusó un día mientras cabalgábamos por las afueras del castillo. Desde que mi padre nos dijo que seríamos marido y mujer, el me propuso pasar más tiempo juntos y conocernos mejor, ya que, de ahora en adelante, estaríamos juntos, hasta dormiríamos juntos.

-¿Qué? Ah, bueno. Es que yo… -Suspiré. Un momento, ¿Me pasaría toda mi vida suspirando?-…Si.

-Esto no es fácil y tal vez no nos amemos, aún. Pero puedes contar conmigo –Me dedicó una ancha sonrisa, inclinándose de su montura para rodear mi mano con la suya. –Yo ya te estoy agarrándote cariño.

-Gracias –Le regalé la más sincera sonrisa que en estos momentos le pude dar. –De verdad, muchas gracias.

Volvimos al castillo a trote ligero, nada más me relajaría que sentir el viento acariciar mis mejillas. Me estremecí varias veces debido al frío, Aston me ofreció su abrigo, regañándome tiernamente por no haber traído conmigo uno. El crepúsculo ya había llegado a su fin cuando llegamos al castillo, las altas murallas hacían de este uno de los lugares más obscuros por la noche, aún cuando prendían las antorchas, había rincones donde me era imposible saber si había algo o alguien dispuesto a atacar.

Mi prometido me acompañó hasta la entrada de mi cuarto, tomando como pretexto su caballerosidad y de algún posible peligro que pudiera sufrir.

-Supongo que de ahora en adelante seremos tu y yo… -Alzó con suavidad su mano y acarició mi mejilla, mi piel fría disfrutó aquel cálido tacto -No está mal, eres muy bonita -Acercó su rostro al mío, buscando un roce de nuestros labios pero yo ladee la cabeza, haciendo que el besara mi mejilla.

-Lo siento, aún no estoy preparada.

-Está bien, tenemos toda una vida por delante –Volvió a sonreírme y depositó un beso en mi frente –Buenas noches.

-Descansa -Me volví rápidamente y cerré la puerta a mis espaldas. No creí llegar a mi cama, así que me deslicé por la puerta, sujetando mis piernas con mis manos y hundí mi rostro en mis rodillas. Sollocé. No permití que muchas lágrimas salieran, pero esto era demasiado. Pensé en mi futuro, compartir todo con él, todo. Visualicé mi vida, acostarme con él, tener relaciones sexuales con alguien que no amaba, y procrear un hijo del príncipe. Amaría a mi bebé sin duda, la maternidad era algo con lo que siempre había soñado, lo que me daría tristeza, sería que al verlo sabría que no fue fruto de amor, si no de una obligación.

-Ser princesa, implica sacrificios… -Recordé las palabras de mi madre. –Ser rey, reina o princesa no es tan fácil como lo pintan. Debemos hacer sacrificios, físicos o personales, por el bien de nuestro pueblo.

El pueblo. ¡Al diablo con el pueblo! Yo no quería esto, deseaba haber nacido plebeya. No tener que cargar con esta responsabilidad. Odio. Odio. ¡Odio! Esa palabra comenzó a nublar mi mente, odiaba estas reglas, esta injusticia, odiaba la vida que sólo le daba por dificultarme la existencia. Tanta fue mi desesperación que llegué a odiar a Link. Por haber conquistado mi corazón. Me odié a mi misma, por permitir caer en sus redes, atrapada sin salida, cual una mosca en una telaraña, luchando por salir con vida de un embrollo el cual ella solita se metió, si hubiese sido más cuidadosa, jamás me hubiera enamorado de él.

-¿Zelda? –La voz masculina de Aston me obligó a tragarme el nudo de mi garganta y enjuagarme las lágrimas -¿Zelda esta todo bien?

-¡Aaaaaaah! –Grité al ver una sombra en mi ventana, me puse de pie para encarar esa cosa, justo a tiempo en que la puerta se abría con un estruendoso sonido y aparecía Aston, blandiendo su espada.

Sin darme tiempo a responder, o siquiera parpadear, mi futuro marido se lanzó sobre aquel ser cubierto de sombras. Antes de que desapareciera, pude notar que se trataba de un hylian, o de algún hombre. Estaba hincado en el marco de mi puerta, mirándome, no pude descifrar su mirada por que su rostro estaba oculto por la sombra que la luz de la luna le aportaba y antes de que Aston estallara su espada contra mi ventana, este desapareció.

-¿Zelda estas bien? –Me preguntó regresando a donde yo me encontraba.

-S-si –La impresión de ver a un posible espía o asesino me congeló la sangre, y no podía hablar con claridad -Ve a avisarle a… a mi padre.

-No puedo dejarte sola.

-Estaré bien, corre.

El vaciló un instante, pero se fue casi volando por el pasillo. Corrí hasta mi extenso armario y de uno de los rincones, saqué mi arco con unas flechas. Coloqué una flecha y estiré la cuerda, acostumbrándome al arma, en caso de que tuviera que disparar. Me acerqué a la ventana y miré hacia todos los ángulos posibles, siguiendo mi vista con la flecha. Noté que la enredadera que Link y yo plantamos para escapar hace algunos años ya estaba lo suficientemente gruesa como para soportar a una docena de hombres sobre de ella, de seguro el intruso la aprovechó para llegar a mi habitación. Pensé en cuanto llegara Aston, mi padre y una guardia, talarían inmediatamente la planta por mi seguridad. Acaricié un poco su tallo, dándole una despedida y las gracias por habernos sacado de problemas tantas veces, pero después de esta noche, tendría que bajar con alguna táctica sheikah. Dejé el arco en el piso, recargado a la pared y cerré la ventana con seguro, probablemente dormiría en otra habitación esta noche. Escuché unos pasos detrás de mí y me giré creyendo encontrarme con Aston.

-Creo que ya sé… -Pero inmediatamente mi boca fue cubierta por una enorme mano y otra sujetó mis muñecas sin esfuerzo alguno, jalándome hacia una esquina, demasiado obscura para mi gusto. Traté de gritar y me sacudí queriendo deshacerme de aquel agarre, pero era demasiado fuerte.

-Ssssht –Me habló mi atacante –No te haré daño.

-_Si como no…_-Me dije. Esto era clásico, ahora me golpearía para quedar inconsciente, me embrujaría o algo parecido, luego me raptaría y pediría una recompensa. Pero todo siempre empezaba con un "No te haré daño", ja, que tonto. Me miró fijamente a los ojos, y no fue hasta ahí que me di cuenta que los tenía iguales a los míos, azules. Aproveché su distracción y le propiné un rodillazo en el estómago. Gemí de dolor como resultado, tenía el estómago duro como una piedra, además de una protección de malla sobre su traje verde. Momento, ¿Dije verde?

-No… no vuelvas a hacer eso. ¿Te lastimaste?

-¡¿QUEEE?! –No supe si de verdad él me entendió, pero mi cara de desconcierto ayudó a expresarme.

-¿Prometes no gritar? –No le respondí, una parte de mí me decía que me tranquilizara, pero no lograba reconocerlo. El suspiró y me dejó libre, dando unos pasos hacia atrás. –Zelda soy yo, Link. ¿No me reconoces?

-Link… -Jadeé en busca de aire pero su revelación volvió a sacar todo lo que había logrado entrar a mis pulmones -¡¡LINK!!

Y me lancé a sus brazos. Se me dificultó un poco abrazarlo por completo, estaba más alto y corpulento, así que opté por rodear únicamente su torso, como una niña pequeña. El me correspondió el abrazo tiernamente cubriendo casi toda mi espalda con sus brazos. Inspiré su aroma varias veces, y apreté más mi abrazo, temiendo que fuera un sueño y fuese a desaparecer.

-Estás fría... –Habló después de un rato –Hola.

-Hola –Se me separé de él y me retiré unos cuantos mechones de la cara, colocándolos detrás de mi oreja -¿Cómo estás? –Se me hubiera ocurrido una idea mejor si tuviera la mente más fría y mi corazón no estuviese dando brincos de felicidad dentro de mi pecho.

-Pues… hay le voy ¿Qué tal tú?- El me tomó por los hombros, buscando mi mirada, pero yo sabía que estaba sonrojada –Me encanta cuando te sonrojas –Se rió, encontrando así mi mirada. No pude seguir con la plática ya que me había perdido en el hermoso mar cristalino de sus ojos azules.

-¡Quítale las manos de encima!

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

-------------------------------------------------------------  
*Zelda "yogurt-light".- Es una expresión muy usada en mi familia, cuando estás sin ganas, cansado y/o depresivo, te dicen "¿Por qué andas de yogurt?" Y lo "light" se lo agregaron por lo que dice El Capataz a Buzz Lightyear en Toy Story 2 xD  
-------------------------------------------------------------

"AAAAAALELUYA... AAAAALELUYA, ALELUYA, ALELUYA ALEEEEELUYA"

¡AL FIN! ¿CONTENTAS? APARECE LINK EN EL FIC. Y YA ESTÁ CORREGIDO, COMO LO PROMETÍ xD ¡FIU! ESTE FUE EL CAP MÁS LARGO DEL FIC, TRATARÉ DE SEGUIRLOS HACIENDO DE MÁS DE 10 HOJAS (no prometo nada ahora, por que luego me andan obligando... ¬¬)

BUENO, YO CREO QUE MEJOR YA ME VOY... ¡AH! SI SE PASAN A MI PERFIL HAY UNOS VIDEOS DE LA LEYENDA DE ZELDA QUE ESTARÍA GENIAL QUE VIERAN JAJAJAJAJA YO ME ESTABA MEANDO DE LA RISA JAJAJAJA AHI ESTAN LOS LINKS, NO HAY PIERDE.

¡NOS VEMOS! ¡CUIDENSE Y GRACIAS POR LEER!  
¡ADIEUS!

ATTO. Ana Csi


	12. NOTA

**AVISO IMPORTANTE Y ENORMES DISCULPAS**

Siento mucho y me doy de topes contra el respaldo de mi cama (explicación más adelante) por no poder actualizar pronto. No-se-que porquería ingerí que estoy dejandoles este recado en el i-touch de una prima, en vivo y directo desde mi habitación. Así es, me tienen tirada en mi cama a pesar de ser mi primera semana de vacaiones en la preparatoria... ¿La razón? Fuerte infección estomacal.

No les detallaré cómo me siento suponiendo que, en dado caso, puede ser un tanto desagradable. Tal vez con estas 4 palabras demuestre cómo me siento:

**¡¡¡ES-HO-RRI-BLE!!!**

No podré actualizar ninguna historia, al menos hasta que los cólicos se me bajen. Asi que tampoco podré leer ni dejar algunos reviews que prometí.

Lo siento chicas, y de verdad que SI lo siento. Sólo se me permitió hacer actividades que no requieran pararme de mi cama... así que ya veré xD

Gracias por su comprención (bastante esperada ¬¬) pero uno nunca manda cuando ni donde enfermarse xD

¡Cuidense! ¡Y encuanto esté mejor prometo dejar los reviews que me pidieron y leer las historias recomendadas!

**Atto. Ana Csi.**

P.D.

Para aprovechar este cap... ¿Sería mucho pedirles que me recomendaran algunas otras historias que les hayan parecido interesantes? Mi droga ¿Que más puedo hacer xD?

O si no, pueden ver en mi perfil, ahí encontrarán unas parodias de Zelda y Twilight altamente recomendadísimas ;D  
Ya me voy... ¡Adieus!


	13. Cap 11 Segundo viaje

**Cap. 10 SEGUNDO VIAJE**

-¡Quítale las manos de encima! –bramó Aston sosteniendo su espada desde la puerta seguido por mi padre y tres guardias reales.

-Discúlpeme, majestad -respondió mi amigo, pasando un brazo por mi cintura y atrayéndome a su cuerpo.

-¡¿Para qué me pides disculpas si la sigues tocando? –continuó furioso mi prometido.

-No quiero ser grosero, pero no me dirigía a usted.

-No, Link –habló mi padre, dando unos pasos a donde yo me encontraba -déjala.

-La regresaré pronto. Estará segura conmigo.

Puede que si sea tan despistada como Aryll solía decirme, pero su muda conversación comenzaba a sacarme de quicio. Abrí la boca para protestar, pero de pronto mis pies estuvieron al aire. Grité sin comprender, lo último que vi era a mi padre asentir seriamente y a mi prometido correr hacia nosotros, tratando de darme alcance y separarme de Link. Caí en cuenta de lo que ocurría hasta que el hyliano me apretó más contra su cuerpo al ver a Aston dirigirse hacia nosotros… él me estaba cargando, me había tomado en sus brazos y ahora estaba saltando por la ventana… Un segundo…

-¡AHHHHHHH! ¡¿PERO QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO? –lo abrasé fuertemente y él rodó los ojos.

-Confía en mí.

Abrí los ojos desorientada cuando dejé de sentir el viento corriendo por mi cuerpo a causa de la caída. Link me pidió que por favor le permitiera respirar y posteriormente, me puso en el piso. Di un paso… o esa fue mi intención, ya que estaba mareada y me fui contra el suelo. El me sujetó a pocos centímetros de la tierra y gentilmente me ayudó a sentarme.

-Tranquila. Creí que habías superado tu miedo a las alturas.

-Sigo igual de cómo me dejaste –y era absolutamente la verdad.

-Veo que en verdad te enojaste conmigo a pesar de los años –el hizo una mueca pero permaneció de pie –Te dije que era necesario.

-¿Y te sentirás contento si te dijera todas las veces que estuve apunto de…? –solté sin medirme. Pensé mejor las cosas, si le decía cuantas veces estuve a punto de morir o tuve heridas graves sólo lograría que se sintiera peor.

-¿De qué?

-Nada.

-¿Zelda? ¿De qué?

-Nada, no dije nada. –alcé la mirada, sólo para encontrarme con la suya, estaba enojado.

-Desde el día que me fui te dije que no era gracioso –susurró y yo, me golpee mentalmente, me conocía realmente bien –No sabes los ataques de preocupación que sufría por ti.

-No eran necesarios…

-No, no lo eran. Pero no podía dejar de preguntarme si estabas bien. Si te pasaba algo, sería completamente mi culpa.

-Por supuesto que no. Sería mía, por no saber cuidarme.

-Pero es mi deber protegerte… y yo te abandoné.

-ERA tu deber protegerme, Link.

-¿Ya no?

-¿Aún trabajas aquí? No te has reportado.

-Tuve que irme…

-Tendrás que hablar con mi padre.

-Eso haré…

-Eso quisieras…

Continuaba sin estar segura, pero interiormente me sentía feliz de volver a pelear con él. Después de todo, era bastante cómico. La gente solía comentar lo muy distintos y enteramente iguales que éramos, suponía yo, esa era la razón de nuestra amistad y del profundo amor que yo sentía por él.

-Aún así debo protegerte, lo que te pase será mi culpa –aseguró Link un poco más calmado.

-Si un wolfos me ataca a mitad de la noche no tiene por qué ser tu culpa –declaré y no fue hasta unos segundos después que me di cuenta que había metido la pata. Hice una mueca y me cubrí el rostro con las manos.

-¡¿Quéeee? ¡Un wolfos! ¡¿Peleaste contra un wolfos? –oí el crujir de unas hojas y supe que se había hincado enfrente de mí. Sujetó mis brazos con fuerza y me sacudió -¡Te hirio! ¡¿Te hirió no es verdad? ¡Zelda, mírame! –retiré mis manos lentamente de mi rostro y pude ver claramente sus facciones, no estaba molesto ni enojado… estaba _furioso_ - ¡Pudiste haber muerto! ¡¿Podrías decirme que hacías en el bosque por la noche? ¡Sabes que los wolfos salen por la noche a cazar!

-Cálmate ¿Si? –él se quedó estático por mi reacción, yo decidí tomar la iniciativa ahora, estaba dejando de sentir mis brazos –Link, por favor suéltame…

-¡AHORA!

Link soltó una maldición y se levantó tranquilamente a mi lado. Suspiré relajada al sentir la sangre caliente correr nuevamente por mis brazos -¿Otra vez tú?

-¿Aston? -miré por encima de mi hombro a la dirección en la que Link miraba también.

Mi prometido bajó de blanco corcel empuñando su espada. Tenía puesta una capa roja y un traje blanco de príncipe haciendome recordar los típicos principes de lo cuentos de hadas, y no se diga de su forma de caminar completamente exagerada y fuera de lugar. Hasta a mí me hizo sentir más masculina que él. Tanto a mi amigo como a mí nos corrió una gota por la nuca, que prontamente la olvidamos al ver como el filo de la espada de Aston se encontraba ya en la garganta de Link.

-Tal vez al Rey no le importe que hagas con su hija. Pero yo no permitiré que te la lleves… ¡Ella es mía! –sin dejar de mirar al hyliano de traje verde, se dirigió a mí… -¡Zelda! ¡Ponte detrás de mí!

-Pero yo no…

-¡AHORA! –bramó furioso. Comencé a levantarme.

-No debiste hablarle así –gruñó Link. En menos de un segundo, desenfundó su espada y con un rápido choque entre las armas, Aston quedó desarmado. –Novato… –rió mi amigo antes de lanzar un chiflido al aire. 5 segundos después, Epona apareció de entre las sombras corriendo a todo galope.

Rápidamente Link me montó sobre su yegua y con un hábil salto, se situó detrás de mí pasando sus manos por mi cintura para tomar las riendas. Epona comenzó un trote rápido y me giré al escuchar los cascos del caballo de Aston, a pocos metros de nosotros.

-¡Vamos! ¡Enséñales que lo que verdaderamente es galopar! –le gritó Link a su yegua, quien, sorprendentemente comenzó a apretar el ritmo de su carrera hasta una velocidad que se me hizo increíble ver en un caballo. Link pasó una mano por mi cintura, sujetándome al ver cómo daba constantes brinquitos sobre el lomo de su yegua, además descubrí cómo yo misma enterraba mis uñas en su montura. Salimos del castillo a todo galope, cruzamos el pueblo como un rayo y no tardamos demasiado en divisar el bosque. Ya no pude visualizar a mi prometido.

Una vez fuera del pueblo, no pude escuchar más que los cascos de Epona, chocando contra algunas piedras que sobre salían de la tierra. Al darse cuenta de esto, Link hizo que la musculosa yegua bajara el ritmo hasta sólo ir en un trote rápido. Un relámpago me hizo saltar espantada por la cercanía de la tormenta que esta mañana había divisado desde mi cama. Era increíble el vuelco que habían dado las cosas y me pregunté cuando mi amigo me permitiría volver… o si yo misma desearía volver. A final de cuentas, tuve la corazonada que iba a regresar, de algún modo u otro. Me giré un poco y asomé la cabeza por un costado suyo, alcanzando a ver cómo el castillo desaparecía entre los árboles y la noche. Suspiré resignada, unas vacaciones no me vendrían mal, pero debía regresar a tiempo para la boda. Parpadee en cuanto una gota cayó dentro de mi ojo, seguida de unas más grandes.

Epona se adentró unos metros en el bosque, fuera del sendero para no ser descubiertos. Cuando Link estuvo seguro de que un grupo arbustos nos cubría lo suficientemente bien de la vista de alguien, le dio un golpe en el costado a la yegua haciendo que esta se detuviera y el se bajó inmediatamente, buscando _algo_ -Descansaremos aquí –anunció mi acompañante un tanto serio.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero se va a caer el cielo! –objeté señalando el negro firmamento -¿Por qué mejor no fuiste por mí como es debido?

-¿Cómo es eso? –cuestionó sin mirarme, lo único que hacía era caminar entorno a su yegua y de mí, buscando algo en las raíces de los árboles.

-¡Presentándote formalmente! ¡¿Por qué tuviste que entrar por la ventana? –las pequeñas gotas comenzaban a tener un volumen mayor conforme los segundos pasaban, empapándonos por completo.

-No lo entenderías.

-¡Trata de explicarme!

-Pues… -finalmente le dio por mirarme, sin embargo… no de la manera que yo deseaba… Quedándose inmóvil en su lugar, recorría todo mi cuerpo con la mirada, además de mantener su boca abierta.

-¡¿Qué?

**(N/A: Era obvio que lo que Link observaba era la bien formada figura de la chica remarcada por su empapada ropa, además de cierta parte ente el estómago y el cuello donde el vestido se le había pegado más de lo normal)**

Como no se movía, opté por mirarme, por si acaso tenía algún insecto o algo en mí estaba fuera de lo normal. Pero no encontré nada, le miré dudosa sólo para quedarme sorprendida ante el espectáculo que la lluvia me regalaba. El hyliano, al no haberse movido en dos minutos y medio, permitió que su ropa quedase completamente empapada, adhiriéndose a su piel como si fuera parte de la misma y exponiendo el fornido cuerpo y los bien formados bíceps de mi amigo. Reaccione rápidamente y me dirigí hacia donde estaba Epona. Me quité los zapatos, los collares, mis aretes de la trifuerza y toda baratija que me podría lastimar para dormir y la guardé en una de las bolsas que esta portaba. Me agradecí interiormente por no haberme puesto un vestido demasiado caro y fino. Desabroché una extensa tela que lo cubría exteriormente, podría servirme como cobertor o podía hacer un techo para que la lluvia no me mojara más, quedándome con un camisón demasiado delgado para mi gusto pues toda la corriente de aire frío traspasaba la tela haciéndome estremecer de vez en cuando.

-¿Q-qué haces? –habló de pronto, sin mover más que la boca.

-¿No es lógico, Link? Me preparo para pasar la noche a la intemperie.

Él me miró moverme de un lado para otro, buscando un buen lugar para recostarme, un minuto después hizo lo mismo… juraría haber escuchado un click dentro de su cabeza. De entre las bolsas que colgaban de Epona sacó unas mantas, dos para ser exacta. Una era extrañamente pequeña pareciera que fuera…

-Una toalla –se explicó –Sabía que iba a llover.

Ambos no secamos un poco el cabello y nos recargamos en un árbol de tronco grueso. Link insistió en que yo me quedara con la manta, pero como siempre, yo me negué. Extrañada por que se diera por vencido tan pronto, me cubrí lo más que pude con la tela de mi vestido y cerré los ojos. Desee caer en la inconsciencia pronto, sin embargo en mi mente surgieron varias ocurrencias, cuestionándome si volver o no. Abrí los ojos y me giré un poco para cerciorarme de que Link estuviera dormido, efectivamente, abrazando su espada bajo la manta, roncaba placenteramente. Podría levantarme ahora y comenzar una larga caminata de regreso al castillo para casarme y vivir al lado de Aston, como era mi deber o podría atrasar esto y pasar un tiempo con Link antes de volver. Sabía que era un extremo riesgo a que se enterara de mis sentimientos, pero todo mi ser anhelaba verle. Cerré los ojos y una fuerte corriente de aire me hizo estremecer, encogiéndome bajo la tela que me cubría. Pronto esta cesó y mi cuerpo comenzó a entrar en calor rápidamente. Abrí los ojos nuevamente para encontrarme cubierta por la cobija de Link también.

-No es necesario –sabía que estaba despierto, alerta.

-Nunca has podido conservar una temperatura adecuada en tiempos de frío, es típico en ti –sonrió aún con los ojos cerrados.

-Pero no por eso permitiré que tú mueras de frío, estás mojado –saqué mis manos y tomé la manta que el me había brindado con intenciones de devolvérsela.

-No –le miré nuevamente sólo para encontrarme con dos hermosos zafiros azules, extrañaba ver aquel brillo tan peculiar en él, alumbrando un poco más de lo que había sido mi obscura vida.

-Entonces, lo compartiremos.

-No nos reguardará de frío completamente –comentó con el ceño fruncido, estaba pesando – A menos de que…

-¿De qué?

-Ven –fue todo lo que me dijo antes de tomarme nuevamente en sus brazos y conijandonos al mism tiempo –Ahora ninguno tendrá frío ¿Contenta?

-_Demasiado _–Suspiré para mí. Noté que Link estaba respirando profundo apretando fuertemente los puños.

-¿Pasa algo malo?

-N-no –se apresuró a decir –Estoy bien

Sin tomarle demasiada importancia, recargué mi rostro en su pecho y acunada por su calor corporal me quedé dormida. No sin antes aspirar su aroma unas cuantas veces y acurrucarme más a él, excusándome por la falta de calor. Los párpados me pesaban y justo antes de que se cerraran para no volver a permitirme ver hasta dentro de unas horas, sentí como si aspirara el olor de mi cabello, recargado su rostro suavemente en mi cabeza. Y yo… extasiada en sus brazos.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

El armonioso cantar de un pájaro posado en alguna rama cercana me sacó suavemente de mis dulces sueños. Al fin, después de cuatro años, no podía pedir otra cosa más que un amanecer en sus brazos, todo estaba tranquilo y a juzgar por su acompasada respiración supe que el continuaba en el quinto sueño. Sentía su cálido aliento contra mi cabeza y sus brazos rodeando delicadamente mi cuerpo, brindándome una temperatura adecuada. Hundí un poco más mi rostro en su pecho, deleitándome con su fresco aroma tan… tan… Suspiré. Tan… _Link._

Me removí un poco incómoda y curiosa al sentir un olor a madera en combustión, bastante cerca para mi gusto. Casi podía sentir el calor de las llamas gracias a una ligera brisa que acompañaba la fresca mañana. Quise olvidarlo y volver a aquel sueño tan hermoso del que me habían despertado, pero el aroma se fue intensificando a tan grado en que la curiosidad mató mi cansancio.

-¿Impa? –susurré somnolienta, frotándome un ojo con el dorso de mi mano, acto que me hizo sentir como una niña pequeña sacando una sonrisa a mi nana de paso.

-Buenos días, princesa.

Parpadee unas cuantas veces, aclarando mi vista. No sabía a que hora había parado de llover, ni mucho menos cuando había llegado Impa, pero me reconfortaba ver una cálida fogata no muy lejos de mí, a mi nana procurando que no se apagara y Epona… Epona estaba pastando no muy lejos de aquí. (xD)

-¿Zelda? Zelda mi…

-Ya era hora de que despertaras, Link –saludó la sheikah -El príncipe Aston no tardará en regresar.

-¿En regresar? –Link se estiró los brazos haciéndome sentir la persona más pequeña de mundo, en verdad había crecido -¿A qué te refieres?

-Los ha estado buscando desde el alba. Sigo sin entender el por qué de su furia.

-Es… complicado –se excusó el hyliano. Impa se limitó a asentir.

-"Buenos días, Zelda" –hablé sarcástica –"Ah, si buenos días Link ¿Cómo te sientes?" "Muy bien gracias por preguntarlo"

-Ja Ja muy chistosita -a Link no le pareció muy graciosa mi broma, dirigiéndome una cara de pocos amigos –Estaba a punto de decírtelo, no era necesario que tu… -Yo le respondí enseñándole la lengua.

-Oigan, niños –interrumpió Impa, recibiendo una cara similar a la que Link me había dedicado hace unos momentos pero por parte de ambos. –Desayunen pronto y váyanse si es que esas son sus intenciones. O lograrán que el principito los siga hasta Ordon.

-Yo puedo encargarme libremente de romperle su pequeño cuello si piensa que lo dejaré…

-Link… -le regañé antes de que su vocabulario me obligase a propinarle una buena bofetada.

-Le patearé su lindo trasero.

-No te dejará.

-Ni que fuera a pedirle permiso.

-Quisiera verlo.

-Eso harás.

-Eso quisieras.

Mi nana hizo como si de pronto las llamas de la fogata fueran algún misterio, ya que se quedó perdida en el movimiento ondulante de las llamas. Podría jurar haberla oído susurrar algo como "Tal para cual" aunque pudo haber sido un hechizo o mi mente me estaba jugando una broma. Era obvio que ni a Impa ni a Link les agradaba el príncipe Aston, la razón: la ignoraba. Me estremecí al incorporarme y froté mis brazos en un intento por guardar un poco más el calor de mi cuerpo, los rayos del sol aún no había salido lo suficiente como para calentar mi piel.

-La mañana está muy fresca. Si no te cubres, te resfriarás –Link también se había levantado, y al notar mi estremecimiento, colocó la manta sobre mis hombros para que yo pudiese cubrirme con ella.

-Gracias, Link.

-Nunca cambiarás, ¿Cierto? ¿Cuándo dejarás de sobre poner a los demás antes de ti?

-Yo no sobre pongo a los demás, también me preocupo por mí misma.

-Y aquí vamos de nuevo… -susurró mi nana.

-¡Oh claro! –sabía que link tenía razón, pero era algo que no podía controlar siempre debíamos llevarnos la contraria -Dime al menos 3 ocasiones en las que NO trataste de aguantar dolor, frío o incomodidad por el bien de alguien más.

-Pues…

-Y que no me haya dado cuenta –completó el hyliano, cruzándose de brazos al verme dudar –Lo sabía, nunca te cuidas Zelda, te conozco, y repito, nunca te ha importado TU bienestar ¿No sabes lo importante que eres para m… p-para muchas personas?

No pude más que bajar la mirada. Sus palabras era muy ciertas, no era por que me despreciara, era la manera en la que mi mente había madurado, teniendo su frase única "Yo no importo, los demás primero" Consideraba como un reto o alguna misión de Nayru para mí. Todos bien sabíamos que Ganondolf no volvería, justamente se estaría pudriendo el lo más profundo del infierno gracias a nuestros antepasados quienes pusieron sus vidas en riesgo para nuestro bien. Les envidiaba, sus nombres habían sido grabados en templos y piedras dedicadas a su sacrificio, era muy chistoso que mi amigo y yo fuésemos tocayos de tan populares personas, pero nuestra aventura no era de combate, heridas y sangre. Era más que nada, una historia de amor… amor no correspondido.

-L-lo siento –Ss disculpó el hyliano al no recibir respuesta de mi parte -Yo no quise lastimarte yo…

-¿Lastimarme? No. Después de todo, es la verdad.

-No, bueno… no es por completo, la verdad yo no quise…

-Déjalo –cabizbaja, pasé a su lado y me interné en el bosque –Iré por el desayuno.

Después de desayunar, Link no dijo nada más, no supe en que pensaba, su rostro sereno demostraba como el chico estaba encerrado en sus propios pensamientos sin una intención de volver a la realidad. Minutos después, mi nana se acercó a mí extendiéndome las riendas de un caballo desconocido.

-¿Y eso?

-Es un regalo, espero y te guste.

-Impa… -agradecida de la distracción, me paré a contemplar el semental –Es precioso.

Podía sentir como los zafiros de Link me taladraban la espalda, no estaba enojado, pero no encontraba palabras con las cuales hablar, lo sabía, lo veía en sus ojos. Yo en cambio, me concentré en el corcel negro que Impa me ofrecía. Era un casi tan grande como Epona, de complexión más gruesa y musculosa, por lo que deduje que sería macho. Su hermoso pelaje brillaba con los rayos que se filtraba a través de los árboles mientras una ligera briza ondeaba sus crines del mismo color, sentí un pinchazo de envidia.

-Pero… Este ha sido tu corcel desde que tengo memoria, no creo que pueda aceptarlo.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte, después de todo, pronto necesitaría un nuevo dueño. No, Zelda, no pongas esa cara. Tu, yo, Link…

-¿Yo que? –intervino este aún despistado, sin embargo, Impa le ignoró.

-…Por mucho que lo deseemos o no, todo el mundo tiene que morir algún día. A excepción de este caballo, claro.

-Es inmortal -recordé en voz alta.

-Así es, por cierto, toma este vestido. Lo compré para ti hace tiempo, espero que aún te quede.

Tomé la prenda entre mis manos y dejé que se desdoblara. No se veía costosa, ni delicada, justamente un vestido que cualquier chica de mi edad usaría, con corte un poco escotado, supuse que el vestido me llegaría arriba de la rodilla. La tela no era tan delgada y tenía un color hueso, estaba tan bonito que de inmediato pensé en ponérmelo.

-Zelda espera –me reprimió mi nana cuando estaba desabrochando mi vestido. Ella se giró hacia el muchacho que nos observaba con mucha atención –Link ¿Podrías dejar de mirar y darnos un poco de privacidad? -el aludido cerró la boca y se retiró presuroso. Me pregunté en que estaría pensando, extrañaba conversar con e´l–Gracias, Link.

-Si, si, de nada.

Tras probarme el vestido, agradecí que aún me quedara, no es que fuera orgullosa, pero tras ver mi reflejo en un charco cercano, descubrí que se me veía realmente bien. Lo mismo me dijeron mis acompañantes lo que hizo sonrojarme un poco además de aumentar mi orgullo. Nunca había presumido nada a nadie, ni me interesaba que la gente me mirara al pasar, pero quise que Maguie, la hija de aquel Conde de un cercano fuerte en Hyrule me viera en estos momentos. Link había sido testigo de cómo me trataba y ambos sabíamos que era por envidia, ser la hija de un Conde tenía sus ciertas restricciones… en cambio, una princesa de Hyrule tenía mucha más autoridad y respeto ante la sociedad, sin mencionar la mayor cantidad de riquezas que ella deseaba. Siempre se burlaba de mí, era un poco más grande que Link, aún así, nunca dejó de pretenderlo.

-Cabe mencionarte que este caballo es especial, Zelda –Impa ni siquiera me miraba, estaba demasiado entretenida ensillando el semental y revisando la montura -Mientras dormías, cree un vínculo entre ustedes, a medida que pase el tiempo, aprenderás a usarlo. Debes entender que los animales no pueden hablar, pero eso no significa que no entienda ciertas cosas, un claro ejemplo es Epona. No te preocupes si ahora no puedes descubrir al que me refiero, poco a poco, tanto como el caballo como tú se darán cuenta de lo que pueden hacer juntos. No me sorprendería que al atardecer ya lo hubieras descubierto.

-¿No podrías decirme a que te refieres exactamente?

-No, tómalo como una pequeña prueba. Y ve pensando en un nombre.

-Canth, me gusta Canth.

-Bueno, será mejor que se marchen chicos –parpadee ante el brusco regreso a la realidad -Puedo sentir la presencia de Aston acercarse por el norte.

-Vámonos, Zelda –y nuevamente, Link estaba de mal humor.

Link ensilló nuevamente a Epona y de un salto estuvo sobre ella. Yo tardé un poco más en subir, y en cuanto estuve sobre su lomo, inmediatamente presentí unas palabras, no palabras no, como una serie de gamas de colores y sentimientos que no supe diferenciar con claridad. Entre esos sentimientos denotaba la curiosidad y nuevo cariño… fidelidad tal vez.

-¿Pero qué…?

-Te dije que era especial –recalcó mi nana.

-No te hubieras molestado –le sonreí -Gracias, por todo.

-No hay de que –en sus ojos pude notar un tono bastante maternal, tan peculiar en ella. Fuera de los entrenamientos, claro –Ahora váyanse.

Y con esto, el caballo se hecho a todo galope dándome apenas tiempo para sujetar las riendas y evitar mi caída. Mientras me alejaba, me giré para poder despedirme de mi nana con un movimiento de la mano y cerciorarme que Link ya había montado en Epona para darme alcance. Mientras galopábamos tomando camino hacia Ordon, me obligué a distraerme para no mirar a mi amigo a los ojos. Sólo él sabría que planeaba y a donde nos dirigíamos, pues ya hacía bastante que el castillo había desaparecido de nuestra vista y yo no reconocía el camino.

A diferencia de mi pasado viaje, este era muy tranquilo. Aún cuando Link continuó de mal humor hasta que salimos de Hyrule, pareciera que al cruzar la frontera su enojo se hubiese quedado atrás, junto con mi reino, mi castillo… y mi prometido. Acampamos poco después de salir de Hyrule. No me pareció sorpresa, ver a mi mejor amigo roncar en cuanto se acostó junto a su yegua, siempre le había envidiado esa facilidad con la que conciliaba sueño. En vez de imitarlo, me dediqué a contemplar el cielo, por mi mente aún pasaban demasiadas cosas, problemas y ocurrencias respecto a lo que era y sería mi vida. Ya no me quise recordar lo que nunca habría entre Link y yo, esa tristeza y sensación de vacío me acompañarían por siempre y dudaba que algún día pudiera deshacerme o acostumbrarme a ella. Ser reina de Hyrule también era una importante cuestión, y desde mi punto de vista actual, cambiaría un par de cosas tal vez a escondidas de mi rey. Suspiré. Casarme con Aston nunca había estado dentro de mi lista de cosas por hacer, y mucho menos pensé que terminaría escogiéndolo a él como soberano de mi pueblo. No parecía tener demasiada codicia por el puesto que le ofrecía el matrimonio conmigo y tampoco era un desquiciado dictador como –había aprendido– lo había sido Ganon. No esperaba llenarme con el amor que el príncipe me profesaba, pero ese cariño era el que lo distinguía de los demás pretendientes que había tenido, y por consiguiente, era lo que me había hecho escogerlo. Aunque, si no existiera esa ley que proclamaba que sólo la nobleza ocuparía el trono del reino… Yo escogería a alguien más.

Sacudí la cabeza deseando poner la mente en blanco y miré el cielo nocturno. Hacía varios años que no disfrutaba de una noche tan estrellada como la que tenía hoy sobre mi cabeza y el mismo tiempo que no veía a Link. Lo extrañaba… ¡Ahhhg! ¡Otra vez! Sacudí nuevamente la cabeza en un segundo intento por mantenerla alejada de todo. Esta vez, traté de ver formas en el cielo uniendo las estrellas como solía hacerlo de pequeña, pero mi imaginación estaba tan dormida como el bulto que no dejaba de roncar al lado de Epona. Suspiré nuevamente cerrando los ojos. Y, por obra y gracia de las diosas, me quedé dormida.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

HOLA CHICAS, NO HAY EXCUSA NI PRETEXTO. HASTA YO CREI QUE NO VOLVERIA A ACTUALIZAR JAMÁS.

SOLO LE DEJO UN ENORMISISISISISISIMO AGRADECIMIENTO A LAS QUE TODAVÍA LEEN ESTE FIC Y A **girl-hatake95 **POR ANIMARME A CONTINUAR ESCRIBIENDO.

NOS LAS MOLESTO MÁS, LES PROMETO QUE EL PROX CAP NO LO PUBLICARE EL PROX AÑO Y ESTARÁ MAS INTERESANTE CON LA LLEGADA DE ZELDA A ORDON.

SI ALGO NO LES PARECIÓ, HAGANMELO SABER.

¡CUIDENSE MUCHO Y NO DEJEN DE ESCRIBIR!


End file.
